Blood and Lust
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: They say that torture speaks the language of all, whether hatred or love. Yet she wants it, to be tortured by him, so she becomes his eternal slave. A masochistic girl in the strings of the sadistic demon himself, Sebastian Michealis.What happens when they do a contract that is the opposite than the norm. He's the master and she's the servant and 'this' is what she wanted.MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I heard his footsteps nearing the chambers.

I wanted to be startled but deep inside…..i was looking forward to this. He only came down here for one thing….and that was me.

I rose up off the small bed in my cell. Slowly walking to the center of the room I counted his steps to the cell like I've done a hundred times before….no….maybe a thousand.

I felt my entire body tense at the very thought of having him here, I could hardly contain myself. I could feel my fear rising yet thrill was above and beyond. What would it be today? What would he do today? I gulped and looked down at my toes. The last one was awful. It left me hopping no crippled. I could barely stand the pain every time I stepped on my legs, the pain in my toes.

_But it was my toes that received the most pain after all...The thumbscrew...he used it in my toes. He only tightened it as much as to add pressure to the musles but not enough to break or damage my toes._

I watched as he opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. My breath hitched. How could he be so handsome? I knew he was a demon, but his beauty was beyond compare, I was amazed, thrilled, no- intoxicated by his features. Every time I saw him my heart beat twice than the speed the blood traveled to and from my brain.

He smiled and sat on the chair resting his elbow on the arm and supporting his jaw on it staring me up to down very slowly almost as if glaring through the knee length silk white dress, my undergarments and under my skin. Crawling, looking but mostly searching.

_For what?_

"What will it be today?"

I looked at him and then lowered my head. My ears collecting as much of his voice more than it could bear. It was so serine, so soft and delicate.

He smiled a devious grin pressing his finger to his lip pondering in thoughts.

_A literally demon but a selfl-proclaimed God, AND I...am one of his disciples. To know his truth, know his secrets, know his desires...i wanted it all. So fragile and unbreakable, dark but a blinding luminous light. Something small but enormous for engulfing, something so thick yet as thin as thread...I want you_

"Flogging….I'd like to do flogging" He said a smile plastered over his face.

I nodded gently

"Get the equipments" he said sitting up

I turned and went into the drawer for the belt. I pulled it out along with a pair of gloves, _his _gloves. I walked over to him and handed them to him.

"I'm ready to flog you" He said staring at me. Those dark golden eyes shifting into a shade of bark deep red in the faint light of the cellar. I stared back at them fairly content with just the ability to have the gift of sight the stare at them. The thought of actually doing it felt too much of a gratitude. I nodded and walked over to the bed listening as he walked over his footsteps trailing my light and almost soundless one. We went through the door and into the torture room where he began putting on his gloves. I took this time to go to the shackles that were on the wall.

"Oh no….i rather not do it like that , rest the chair a distance from the wall and kneel on it."

I paused.

_Spanking?_

I went and to the chair and pulled it up to the wall only a foot away. I knelt on it as instructed and stared at the wall a couple inches from my face. I felt him walk up next to me and pull up the dress to my upper body as I lent over. He pulled down my underwear and very gently he rubbed my behind.

I wanted to moan in pleasure just from being simply touched like this or rather, where I was being touched. _Yes. _He rarely does this, rarely touches me these ways. This would be the second time he would be spanking me, I'm guessing he's having a good day to torture me in such a way.

I felt his hand rub over my skin once more massaging it gently as I felt it become soothing and relaxing

"I'm going to flog- or rather- spank you now" he said. I could hear his amusement, no; I could also feel him smiling.

_Yes_

I could feel the tension build up as he lifted the belt. I couldn't see him as I faced the wall, but I could tell his movements.

_Slap_

I jumped, my insides jumping with me too. I almost forgot how utterly painful, even though it was a soft compared to other methods, the spanking was. I opened my mouth, not one piece of sound coming out yet….my breathing became rigid. He continued doing it, the chair shaking underneath us, now I realized what the wall was for, I rested my hand against it feeling as the speed went up and he continued hitting me, the buckle of the belt slapping against my skin of course leaving marks behind.

It was around the 71st slap that I felt him stop and gave a sigh of content.

"It's a beautiful shade of black and blue" he said softly rubbing my overly soared ass, "I made sure to remove that ivory color and in changing it turned to pink but I kindly replaced every inch of your rear with a beautiful shade or dark deep purple"

He turned on his heels and I pulled my underwear back up avoiding touching the skin and getting to my feet to follow him out.

"Most likely it would take you a few weeks to heal and come back to normal however due to the privileges you have of your ability to heal at least twice as faster than humans like yourself I give you 12 days"

I slid down the doorway and managed to reach back to my feet. _Watch him go like a thousand times before. _I frowned and watched him pull off the gloves.

"I do not do it to hurt you physically. The pain I inflict upon you is only enough to not cut your skin or brake your bones…I do not want to harm you completely."

_My master…_

"You should understand now, well of course you do. I have had you for two years now. You don't even speak or react to the tortures. Most masters would dispose of your likes very quickly, however I find you oddly interesting, I look forward to the day like when before I could torture you and hear your cries"

I looked at his back as he turned away from me. He then turned around and smiled. "I must always keep this door locked, you should understand me shouldn't you, _Miss_ _Sanelle Collenae_" He said before making his way out the cell. He closed it baring it completely as I made my way to the bed lying on my stomach

"Yes Lord Sebastian Michealis"

_It's not like I would run away…..Lord Sebastian…..After all, I'm the one who begged for you to do this to me_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It's not like I would run away…..Lord Sebastian…..After all, I'm the one who begged for you to do this to me_

_I asked you to do this to me 2 years ago. Yet…even now….it's as clear almost as if it was yesterday._

"I reject, the Collonae family has been serving this country for over 1000 years being sent down generation after to generation as a family business. You believe I would sign it over to you"

_He _smiled.

My father gritted his teeth and sat down in his chair. "Look at my lovely daughter over there; she is next in line to inherit this business. A beautiful intelligent and well-rounded lady, I've grown her into the perfection I've wanted, she is more suited than even a _God_ to run this company"

"Ah…Is that so" He replied tilting his head to the side.

"I do not care if you be from the army or from the government. No one will have this company!" He fished slamming his hand on the table.

A playful grin danced across _his _lips. "Even if I took your daughters hand in marriage and rule it by her side" He said, a Celtic sereneness of smooth silkiness lacing through every word that was poured through his lips.

My eyes widened.

"Foolishness!" My father said standing out his chair causing everyone apart from _him_ and I to jump immediately. I sustained my posture in the chair in the west side of the long semicircular desk that was around him as he sat in the middle, one leg comfortably crossed over the other.

He smiled and tilted his head to the side laying his eyes on me. Such a lustful gaze that kept me attached, even death would not allow me to look away. I was locked in his gaze. Blue brown or even hazel eyes were a normality of a human being. But his were golden, a hint of red dancing silently behind his stare. My mouth watered with unbelievable hunger and my body tensed as a forbidden feeling ran its way through me. I never felt like this before, but somehow I felt like his fingers were trailing along the surface of my skin.

"Sanelle!" My father shouted for what caused me to break out my daze realizing that this was probably the fifth time he was calling my name.

I slowly turned my gaze to him.

"I said, Can you believe his impudence, to have the audacity to look at you too"

I looked down.

"Your daughter surely lives up to the rumors. So unbelievingly beautiful" he said as he never once broke his eyes off me. "But of the recent rumors she has proven them true. Cladded in Black wearing a black veil over her face in weeping for her mother for 6 months now. I'm sorry for your loss, but it's a pity to see such a beautiful girl like yourself cladded under such unrevealing layers of cloth"

I tilted my head to the side, speechless

I rose to my feet and bowed respectfully before walking to the door. Well knowing I was still in earshot he made a comment that I knew only I heard. "You interest me"

I paused and turned around the veil covering my face as I turned my upper body towards him. I looked into his eyes as he looked over his shoulders. Golden eyes penetrating into me almost like reading my every thoughts.

I turned around and made my way to the door closing it behind me.

"You have a lot of audacity"

"Pride is man's pleasure"

"I believe you are aware tonight will be an opening service for the Collonae's family. We just bought out half of the estates in this country and now we are almost even richer than the president himself" He gave a roar of laughter.

A smile crept its way over his lips as he looked at the haughty man laughing in his own self gratification

"They say that curiosity killed the cat, probably your arrogance killed your wife"

His laughter stopped and he looked at him. "How impudent!"

"Impudent….you're the one who is disrespectful, Do you always curse off the people who come to make an offer with you"

"You want to take my company from me!"

"And do you always act like that in front of your daughter, she even left"

"She was of course disgusted with you, she always leaves"

"And don't you think it has something to deal with you?"

He went silent.

He rose to his feet and turned on his heels and made his way to the door as a butler opened it, "I look forward to seeing you more often Mr. Collonae, especially in your nightmares"

The door closed behind him.

"Impudent Bastard" He said as he watched him walk out the office and leave the room. "I must get ready for the event" he said otherwise.

I opened my eyes when I was woken by one of the maidens

"It is time you prepare for tonight's event"

I looked at her and then back into the plain air of nothingness" _Yes…father intended to have me attend his parties in mothers stead_

I rose up before walking to the dresser as they all begun to dress me.

_Such unbelievable emptiness rushes through me. I feel so completely lost and empty yet overflowing and found. I wanted something that was out of reach yet I felt so provided and given everything I needed. What did I want but already had? _

I had been lost in my thoughts only coming back when I realized I was walking through the ballroom door and entering into the crowded party. Everyone turned and stared at me. Of course they were surprised. My choice of clothing was quite odd. It was a white dress that flowed most moderately inches from the ground a deep V with thin mesh sleeves and the V occupied with the same mesh like material. The rest of the dress was silk and smooth, glistening lightly in the light. My veil was changed to white pinned down neatly on the top of my head as it fell down covering my face and ended at my waist. I had no intention to reveal my face. It had been well hidden for six months now and I do believe that it deserves to be hidden for the rest of the eternity. I've never been a person of many expressions or emotions, and worse after my mother's death; I've become a person of little or no words.

I slithered my way up the steps and to my father who sat on his huge chair.

"Sanelle, my daughter, you arrived, oh god darling, please remove that cloth from over your face"

I simply stared and took my place in the seat next to him. Mother's seat. She'd usually be here; I would be in my room.

I felt swooned by the music but I kept my place sitting still and motionless in the chair.

Lost….but found

Filled…but empty

I sat there for what felt like hours watching as they danced talked, and drank champagne staring at people who were staring at other people while I on the upper hand stared at them all. I smiled. I grew bored of my state and rose to my father bowing.

"Leaving already?" He said in disbelief doing his 10th glass of weak champagne before looking at the crowd of people. I turned and descended the staircase this time on the far right holding on the side. I was at the base when a hand slid over my gloved ones. I glanced up and stared though the curtains of white to see _Him._

"It's a pleasure to see you at this event"

"I thought you left" I said gently breaking the silenced I had maintained from the weak began.

"Of course not….after hearing there would be a ball I decided to go home and ready myself for the event" He smiled, "What a soft and gentle voice you have, you look beautiful" He said this time softer and smoother.

I've heard those three words countless times yet I never once felt the effect like the one I was feeling now.

"Dance with me" He said leading me until the ballroom. I wanted to pull my hand out of him, scream, run, never do I ever want to dance on the center of the ballroom floor in front of so many people. I felt him bring me to the table closest to the floor. Every one seemed to be staring at us. All the dancers, talkers, watchers, their eyes had found a new interest, and that was us, _he _and I.

He pulled off my gloves and surprisingly even as he did it I was shocked I allowed him. I stared at him as he removed it, and then rested them on the table. "I've been dying all night just to see this face." He said unpinning the veil that was attached at the top of my head.

"No" It was soft. Almost inaudible and unbelievingly fragile. With my gloves off I had full sight to my ivory skin that was pale but at least contain some spectrum of color. The absence of my veil revealing the deep V dress and a good amount of skin. But most of all I felt the breeze touch my face and how delighting and wonderful it felt.

He stared at me frozen for a moment, "Beautiful is an understatement for you"

I blushed.

He gently pulled me to the centre of the ballroom. Almost perfectly in tune a song I knew by air began on the orchestra and he laced his hand around my waist along with his hands in mines. I caught my breath as I felt our skins connect. "You removed one of your gloves" I said softly.

He smiled.

I looked away.

This was unfair.

I could care less about being swooned by the music. My worries laid in being swooned by him tonight. His face neared mines and I drew out of my daze when I felt the hot air kiss my face.

"Come back" He said gently as I blinked twice, probably thrice, before turning to him and staring at him emotionlessly, "Do you always stare out into nothingness like that" he said surprisingly interested rather than worried

I nodded and looked away embarrassed.

"You are truly admirable when you do it, however, I would most likely prefer I you laid your gaze on me instead, I'm becoming jealous of you staring into the air than upon my face" I turned to him, "I rather have those deep blue eyes search me instead of the air for answered questions….Maybe I could give you solutions"

_Sexual ones? _I asked in my mind but instead I did as he said, I stared at him, Looking in his eyes as we danced on the floor owning every inch of it like it was ours, moving perfectly with the music like it was our own, leaving the gazers in awe.

"You're not human" I said gently

He continued smiling, "I'm one hell of a man" He said finally

I continued staring, his eyes were inhumane. They were the eyes of an animal, the eyes of something dark and deceiving, lusting and dangerous yet alluring.

"You're not normal Lady Collonae" He said leaning over.

I ignored him and accepted his embrace allowed him near.

"Why is it that you possess the soul of two?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother's soul, you have it, she lives on inside you, she left her soul in you"

I looked away, _what manner of madness is he speaking of._

"Are you lost? Are you confused, with two souls inside you must be confused, two different lusts, two different needs, two different hunger locked inside"

_What is he saying, he sounds foolish but at the same time it makes sense, too much sense._

"Your mother must be filled, completed, you on the other hand, wanting…..lost…Lost but found, Filled but empty, is that how you feel?"

I stared into his eyes. "Yes…That is how I feel, without hope yet with salvation, without chances yet countless opportunities"

He stared at me surprised. "A complete sentence, that's a first"

I couldn't help but break a smile. Not a short lived fleeting one but one that made it clear to me that it was being admired. I saw him smiling back. "Your smile is priceless" He said silently.

The music stopped and so did our movement. He pulled me close to him and ran his hand up and down the arch of my back exposed back due to the deep v at the back of the dress, "You skin, it is very delicate and soft. Your hair a wicked shade of brown. Dark and rich like the shade of chocolate, yet your eyes are so beautiful. A deep smoky blue that pulls me within."

I inhaled his scent. "I'm tired, I'm tired of all of this, this purity, sanity, I hate it all"

"Do you want pain? Madness? Fear?"

My eyes widened,

"Yes"

_Are you my salvation?_

"I will give it to you, do you want it"

"Yes"

_**Be**__ my salvation_

"Come with me then, never return, come with me and find the answer you're looking for"

I looked at him. _ What is this? I know this is bad but why do I feel like I can trust this man?_

"I'll only come if you tell me what you are" I said silently

"Sanelle!" I turned around to see her father, "Never had I seen you remove that cloth before. And why are you talking with this man?!"

I turned to him and he was smiling.

"Do you?" He asked a playful grin on his face

I turned to my father completely, "Remove yourself from beside him at once!"

He leant over and gently whispered in my ears, "Make your decision now"

"Child listen to me! You are twenty one years old and the next head of this company! Instead of being around that disgrace fid yourself right here by me at once!"

"10…9…8…7…6.." He began counting down. I continued to look at my father as he shouted at me, "Sanelle! You are causing a scene, come now!"

"5…4…3.." he continued behind me every number sounding lower and softer as the danced inside my head

"You are as stubborn as your mother!" he said walking to her raising his hand ready to hit her"

"2..1"

"Take me" I said. And the next thing I knew….time froze, everything moved slowly, the entire day played through my head. And he was standing behind me still, everywhere else in darkness. No ball, no father, just utter darkness.

"A demon" he said walking around to me. His eyes were different, pink with black slits burning with power ad lust. "That is what I am" he said slipping off his glove, "I'll form a contract with you…in return…for one of your souls."

I looked at him.

"I'd be honored to give you what you want, revenge, pain pleasure…I'd e your servant"

"I'd be your servant" I said looking at him as he paused and looked at me, "I'd be your servant" I repeated.

"Usually I serve under you as your butler, nut your inquiring for me to be your master?"

I went down on both legs humbly looking down, "I rather be your servant, than your master"

"Lady Sanelle Collonae…you unbelievingly interest me. To fall so fa from the head successor of a world ruling company, to a toy of a demon, much less a human being"

"Yes"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." I said looking up

He smiled, "Yes…your right, I do" He said bending down before he too faded into darkness.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cell. It was huge and contained two rooms. The front room which was dark and had nothing but a bed….a fancy royal bed, except it was in a room that had shackles and chains lying on the ground inside. The second room was different, it had equipments, torturing equipments. The walls were made of brick with a few cracks here and there and smelt like dirt and a tint of blood. The equipments were clean and in the west side of the 10 step hall to that room, there was a bathroom.

"You'll stay here" He said as I came back to the front room. "However let me inform you that you still have the opportunity to go" He said showing me the open gate.

I began talking off my shoes.

He smiled.

"You really are interesting"

He walked over to me and I sat up staring at him. He held the hem of my dress at the front and in one swift movement pulled it off. He looked at me, he eyes blazing with that feverishly pink full of hunger.

"Disgusted?" He asked.

"Amazed" I corrected.

I stood there in my corset. For a moment I thought he would touch me and remove the rest of my clothes. Instead, he reached in the centre of the bed and placed a fold of clothing in my hand. "Dress in this, a new pair will be delivered every afternoon, but I need you to be dressed in this" He said as I took it from him.

"Is this all too fast" he asked

I shook my head and he smiled, "Good, I suppose you are aware of what will happen from now on"

I nodded

He smiled and walked to the door and turned to me with a smile.

"Sanelle….my name is Sebastian Michealis; please do treat me as your master, both in the mind, and especially the body"

I nodded and blushed, _He's domineering and sexual._

"I will please you tomorrow with a pleasurable torture"

"I see it fit" I said softly

He smiled, "so do I"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I broke out of my endless stare when I heard the cell gate open. _He __**did **__say he would have returned today. _I told myself as I listened to him closing it behind him.

He walked into the room bringing his eternal handsomeness with his stride of dignity and pride. _Oh God, this man could be a road side beggar for god sakes and still be god damning sexy._

I watched him with upmost awe and stared at his perfectly sculptured body. It was amazing. The way he dressed too today. _He went somewhere, _There's no doubt, he smells like oil and wood. _A factory? He's an entrepeanor after all, he goes all around the country buying and selling and earning profits._

"Good morning" He said walking to the couch before turning to me. I watched as he gave a flashy grin as soon as his eyes leveled with mines. I loved the way he dressed, be it work or not, the way his pants was worn at his hips and not his waist was an instant turn on due to the fact that he was a well built man with every muscle and every shape inclined perfectly where it should be. He wore a white shirt that was quite the cockblock. _Why not shirtless_? My mind ask however I quieted her with sigh.

"Good morning" I replied. I was right behind the bed column holding on to it as I peeked out staring at him.

"Come here, I'd like to see you" He said in a soft voice. I was scared. If the routine was right, he should be torturing me, but there was no need for that. His presence alone was overwhelming.

I stepped from behind the column a little shaky on the legs but made my way in front of him which was pretty much the centre of the room.

"A little closer" He said, his lips curving upwards.

I took a step closer. _Oh god….if I come any closer I might bump into him._ I stared down on my toes and realized they were only inches from his shoes. I felt my inside curl. From the moment he left last night I've wanted to see him and now…now…I feel like I would curl onto his chest and wrap my hands around his neck and hold him close.

"Raise your head when you approach me" He said in that silky tone that could make death seem graceful, "It's disrespectful not to face your masters with respect"

I slowly lifted my head and stared him.

"Beautiful" He said before leaning forward, "Now….remember where you stand and to raise your head. Every time I return, this is how it should be" He said rising up. My nose gently brushed his chest and now looking at him, turned into looking up at him.

"Sanelle…Collonae"he said. A sexy aura lacing around my name. I liked it. The way it sounded on his lips, It caused a strange but lovely feeling inside my stomach.

I inhaled.

"I wish I could hear your voice again, at least answer me" He said. I felt his finger going through my hair taking a strand before twirling his finger through it.

"Yes…" He stared, waiting for me to complete the sentence, "…master"

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"You called"

I frowned, "Are you playing with me?"

He grinned, "No, but would you like to?"

I stared at him.

"I _love _playing games Mrs. Collonae" I blushed, "Especially when my opponents can follow the rules." His gaze grew dark as he stared into my eyes causing me to be glued on the spot completely helpless. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Do you know what _The Rack_ is?"

I shook my head.

"Answer me" He said frowning

"No master"

He smiled, "Well then, let us find out" He said staring ahead of me to the room where all the scary looking equipments were.

"Do you mind passing the gloves in the drawer and a thick strip of cloth".

"Yes master" I went for it and walked back to him placing them in his hands. When I went to the drawer I realized a few more things inside. Neatly packed inside were his gloves and a hump of strips of clothes, a thick leather belt, ointments and etc

I turned around and walked to the room and stopped in the centre. I had no idea what a rack was, worse what I was to do next. The equipments sent fear up my back but not as much as the thrill to wonder what it would feel like. I couldn't help the excitement that was pouring through my veins just to feel a pinch of pain inside me.

He walked to the corner pulling out one of the biggest equipments in the room. _That was the rack._

It was a board looking thing with two bigger boards at the end that had shackles on them that seemed like they could pull along the length of the board. I was small compared to the equipment.

"Lie down"

I did as told. Lying on the board as I felt him pulling my hand to the shackles. I never once missed his ear to ear grin that was plastered over his face the entire time. Before I knew it my limbs were tied to the top and my feet's were strapped to the bottom.

"This sight suits you" I heard him say. I looked at him and watched as he folded the strip of cloth in two. He raised my head and placed it over my eyes. At first I pulled away but then after witnessing what I did I remained still and allowed him to try and place it on for the second time.

"Never do that again" I heard him say as he got up.

Fear ran through me. _He sounds upset._

I heard his breathing grew rigid and then I felt his hand at my pelvic area. "This dress suits you lovely"

I remained quiet. I could never understand that. Even though it was a floral knee length dress. The chest to hip hung closely to my skin and now I was positive that every single part of me was being showed through the dress. The fear of having my eyes covered was beginning to get to me and my body reacted negatively to it by beginning to sweat and that caused the clothes to stick to my skin. More over the back room in the cellar was hot.

His fingers ran up and down my tummy and then to my underarm. Cracking smiles was never my thing but the sensation caused me to smile. The striding fingers were tickling my skin especially right there since it's so sensitive. I felt him smile, yes, for some reason I felt like I've known this man for quite too long, I realized that only a few of his reactions were predictable, like his smiles or his comments. He tends to smile when I do something he wasn't expecting, but becomes upset when I do something expected or normal. I felt his hand run up the length of my arm and then all the way down. It went below my breast and then across again stopping in the centre and up my cleavage making me shiver.

Never had a man touch me like this before.

Suddenly his finger pulled away.

"No….Master?" The words slipped out and I never wanted it to stop.

"No Sanelle, I rather have you feeling pain than pleasure"

I frowned.

I heard his footsteps move to the foot of the equipment. "I'm going to begin now" He said, amusement lacing through his words as I felt my anxiety grow too.

He began turning something and I felt my body being pulled. It was normal until, I realized my hands were attached to the top. I felt my legs continuing to be pulled and that's when I realized…..what this was for

I was being stretched

_Dear god _I began feeling the muscles in my stomach beginning to contract.

"Nahh~" I turned my head to the side. _It hurts_.

He continued turning the lever causing the base of the sliding wood to go down more causing my body to be pulled. My legs began hurting as I felt them being pulled. The pain moved to my groin where i felt the muscle in my thighs pulling more. The pain was excruciating.

"Come on now Sanelle don't keep those sounds to yourself"

I listened as he chuckled. I screamed when I felt him pull it down more causing me to literally feel the muscles stretching in my stomach.

"Gahh!" it was a ripping pain that seemed to have taken a load on my body causing every muscle in me to start feeling pain. He continued pulling, and that's when, I began screaming.

I felt the cloth over my eyes beginning to get wet. I could hear high pitched screams pouring through my lips and pants of trying to catch my breath over and over again. I could hardly comprehend on whether or not my limbs where ripped off already or not.

I could tell him to stop. This entire thing was new to me, yet, the pain, the fear….it all felt so wonderful. The pain would hurt, yes, but deep inside I was being pleasured. Pleasured by my own screams, my own pain, pleasured by what he was doing. Yes _more, _it felt horrible, but it felt good. This fortifying pain was giving me unbelievable pleasure.

"Ah~" I turned my head to the side and tried to ease myself of the horrible pain in my hands and legs. _Its painful, but I don't mind_.

I felt him lean over closer to me and from the foot of the equipment.

"That sounded more like a moan instead of a scream of pain Miss Collonae"

I bit my bottom lip. _Why am I feeling fear._

"I thought I've made it quite clear that I rather have you feel pain that pleasure" He said pressing down on my stomach causing the stretched muscles to ache.

"Ah!" I bit my lip feverishly I could have sworn my heart was under the surface of my skin. My breathing was rough and at the moment inhaling was becoming a problem.

"Yes….just like that, keep screaming just like that….if you're feeling pleasure…tell me"

"Y-yes master" It took so much to speak. I felt his hand move over my head and began pulling. Now I felt like I was beginning to tear

I then felt an excruciating pain in my hip. I screamed as soon as I felt like my muscle was ripped apart. Before I knew it I was choking

_Choking on what?_

I felt the warm liquid running down my lip, a lot of it. It wasn't vomit….It was something else. It came up spreading over my chest and running down my skin.

"Oh…" I heard him say. He then moved away from the equipment leaving me there.

I laid there for a while dazed by my comprehension.

_Had he grown bored?_

_Had he thought I'd died?_

_Is he gone forever?_

_Has he left me here to die?_

I felt something wet on my lips whipped it away before moving to my chest. I felt him wiping me and then remove the cloth over my eyes. Almost like they were waiting. The tears rolled down my cheeks and to the surface of the board I laid on and I looked at him.

My view was so blurry. I felt his hand go over my eyes and wipe away the tears, "Am I really worthy of such a beautiful expression" He said with a smile.

I was crying. My eyes were running water I knew my nose was probably pink and so were my cheeks and my lips slightly swollen, but this man was truly sadistic, after almost ripping me in too due to the fact that i didn't die he seems surprisingly, _Disappointed._

He undid the shackles and lifted me off the rack if that's what its called, and held me.

"My hip" I squeaked, _yes, _carrying me wedding style wasn't going to cut it my hip was on fire bending or walking was out of the option.

"I know, however I don't want you to feel more pain, yet"

I looked at him

Slowly he pulled me up to him locking my legs around him. I was literally in a sitting up position as I felt him holding me. His hand was on my rear though with one on the arch of my back. I felt weak as he carried me out that room and into the front room to lay me on the bed. I felt him lean over my body kissing the mattress and then he undid my legs around him. He was leaning up when he realized my hands were still laced around his neck.

"Miss Collonae….you must release me"

"Master, please…..i can't let go"

He stared at me smiling.

"That was a complete sentence" I said softly trying to smile, so far, I only maintained a straight face.

I felt him place his hands on mines and leaned over

"Sleep"

Suddenly my lids grew heavy and I heard him raise off the bed. The sadness welled inside and the last thing I heard was the cell gate being closed and locked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I rubbed my slightly sore behind and raised out the bed turning the lamp on. I rubbed my eyes and stared into the light until I remembered what I was awoken for.

_Knock knock_

I rose up and walked to the cell gate.

"Your food" He said

I nodded. He slipped a key inside and turned the lock and stepped in with the tray.

"Here you go" He said holding out the tray. I never really liked him.

He was short, the size of a 13 year old kid. Wore and eye patch, with navy blue hair that looked soft and silky. His exposed eye was blue and glassy and he went by the name…

"Ceil"

"Yes"

"Why is it that you dislike me so much" I asked, my voice gentle and soft. Even I was surprised by how weakened my tone had gotten.

He grinned, "Dislike?" He rested it in my hand or more precisely pushed it onto me as I stepped back a little due to his strength. "I hate you" He said almost in a correcting tone

_Hate?_

He removed the eye patch and glared at me red eyes with black slits. "I have no reason to like a low peasant like you. You're only my master's slave"

My inside sunk and I looked at him, "Sebastian is your master?"

His eyes widened a bit. Almost as if he was surprised by his own words. "Shut up! You disgust me" He said wrapping the eye patch back over his eye. He went ahead through the gate and closed it behind him before making his way back to where he came from leaving behind the sound of his footsteps distancing away from me.

I turned back to the tray and rested it on the little table in my room. The entire serving looked perfect. My main dish, my appetizer and my supper. I got a glass with a metal container of ice and a glass of Champagne.

_So much for a slave_

After a couple months at my new home. It had become clear to me that Sebastian had realized my entire demeanor and my personality.

I was clean, silent, always sleeping and enjoyed torture. I never found myself eating three meals a day, consider it a miracle if I at least consumed two meals. Breakfast and Dinner. I was less of a eating person and only enjoyed my food that came once a day that was heavily packed with nutrients starch and everything needed to renew a day's strength. My bathing was in the day and I received a change of clothes every morn. It was always the same. White satin knee length dress with white cupped bra and laced underwear. I wasn't a fan of laced garments and fetishes but if it was what was provided I guess finding fault was inevitable.

I loved music yet the only thing I could say was every noon at everyday, three pieces of Beethoven was what I listened to from my dungeon every time that was being played above. I never saw the sun since I arrived yet my skin remained silky and well tone it was possibly the bath oils I received from Ceil. He came everyday delivering clothes and food, I mostly only saw him for my meals since sometimes he just slips my clothes in and leave while I'm asleep. He usually has a day when he arrives with a basket. It had bath soaps, bath oils, lotion and list goes on. Everything a woman needed including '_those things'_

Gladly I was already healed enough to sit. It was only one day so far since my spanking. I was quite aware by now of what I was. Over the 2 years my master had been kind enough to let me know just exactly what I am.

* * *

"An anomaly"

I looked at him. _An anomaly? You mean-_

"I don't know exactly what you are, but I can give you this. Somehow your birthmother when she died left her soul inside your body. Everyone has a soul, and with her soul added to yours, you had two. A human cannot or most likely shouldn't possess more than one. It usually leads to death."

"But I'm alive"

"Not for long….I'm sure you realized it's only been 1 year since your mother's death. You've been here for six months now, lovely ones if you ask me" He said recalling yesterday's activity.

Almost on reflex I looked down and rubbed my wrist. Wearing handcuffs didn't work well with the shade of my skin, neither did hot water. _I was burnt for god sakes, it works well with nobody!_

He watched me as I rubbed my wrist and smiled before looking into my eyes when I looked at him. "They were worse yesterday"

I remained silent.

"That's another thing. The soul of a human possesses the ability to exist, love, heal, repair. A regular human would heal in 2 weeks if they had those scars. Yet you heal half the length of time because you possess two lovely souls. You are truly exquisite Miss Collonae"

I blushed….."You seem to always have much to say about me"

He grinned, "I always do and always will. As long as you keep surprising me I'll _always_ be amazed by you" he said seducingly that silky tone of his dancing o the tune of my desires

"Now…..close your eyes and allow me to torture you"

I looked at him and obeyed, "Yes my master"

* * *

I never really understood exactly why he was s amazed, all I knew was that when he was near, I couldn't help but have these feelings inside me reawaken. I bit my lip as I felt it again. _When I see him…..and when I think of him, it always happens._

_Cursed feelings, i can't control them._

I tried to think of other things. Like father. What came of him? Bad thought. I'll forget it immediately.

I looked down at my food and began eating. I finished the entire thing in the next 15 minutes and continued sitting on the chair staring into space. He should be here soon.

I rose to my feet and felt myself getting a little tipsy. _I had too much wine?_

No…..I wasn't a drinker, I had before consumed the sum of 4 bottles though, yet I hadn't gotten drunk. I sighed and spoke to myself telling my body to at least move. I collapsed on the bed and looked on the clock on the wall. It was only after 5

_Could I be tired?_

I looked into the roof on my bed and very slowly…..I closed my eyes.

_Can you tell the difference between gold and silver?_

"_No mommy"_

_Look at them closely, they are one, yet they separate, the same….yet opposites….similar….yet different._

"…_..The gold glimmers while the silver shines….yet both of them are stone?"_

_Yes….that's the same with life, there is reality…yet there is fantasy….but in the end…there is death. We all die…whether in our dreams or in…our lives_

I opened my eyes and rose up in the bed. _ I haven't had that dream for some time now, why all of a sudden? Why dream of her?_

I looked down to find my body covered under the sheets. I turned around in my room and looked into the darkness to see if anyone was there, _I was sleeping __**on**__ the covers if I recall correctly._

"Looking for a ghost?" An over familiar voice said. I turned to the chair and saw him sitting there with folded legs staring at me. I looked at him and then back at the sheets

"Did you-"

"A master arrives to find his slave asleep" He said almost in a pondering thought.

I then realized he was in the room, sitting in my chair, and I…was still lying in the bed. I pulled over the sheets remembering was to be in the center of the room staring at him waiting to be dealt with

"Oh no please stay where you are" He said raising up and walking over to me.

I shrunk under the sheets. I loved being tortured. Only by him. It was great. But right now instead of being thrilled…..I was scared.

**Meanwhile**

Ciel played back the medication inside the covered and turned t the dishes to finish them up. A nice grin split across his lips as he turned on the water.

_She must be asleep now….it was a good thing I drugged her food. She won't be awake for the next three days._

A burst of laughter erupted from his lips. Two years ago he was just a servant. Then suddenly, she came. Without warning or a conversation, Sebastian brought her home from one of hs errands. She was Sanelle Collane. A 21 year old girl, brunette, blue eyes, barely spoke, feeble, yet, for a weak subtle human like herself she carried the scent that any demon would die for. He looked it. It was undeniably tempting, and that's how he knew that was the only reason Sebastian brought her back.

"That little Bitch" He said rubbing the plate so hard that it broke in two.

He held down his head his bangs covering his eyes.

_I was his toy! I was the one he tortured! You came and I became just a servant. Not a toy and everything in one but just a servant!_

The tear ran down his face.

_He won't even look at me._

He wiped it away.

He replaced his sadness with happiness, _not anymore, three days you'll fall in a deep sleep and in that time that poison will eat out you restore body…..you'll be dead._

His eyes gleamed pink, _And I'll get to be with Sebastian again._

I coughed up an inconsiderable amount of blood causing my bed to be a mess. The white sheets now painted red with blood. _My blood._

"How long can you continue being quiet?" I heard him say

_Not very long, _my conscience replied. I was on all fours on my bed with him behind me. I could hardly maintain on my hands and knees. I stared at the sheets in horror. They were soaking right through.

"Let's pull everything back into place now"

My eyes widened

"No" I said as I felt his hands lacing around my waist ready to pull me up to straighten my back. "**No!"**

I felt him pulling me up and I started telling him to stop over and over again, it was coming, I knew it. With one hard pulling I felt him pull me up completely one hand at my lower back behind me and the next at my chest pulling me back completing flexing me causing me to arch my back against my will. I felt the bone slip back into its place, a load crack as my vertebrae found its way back into its set position.

He dislocated my entire spine vertebrae by vertebrae and then snapped everything back into place.

I began crying. It was pain. Horrible pain. Whimpering cursing,, uncontrollable whimpers and tears escaping my lips.

"I'd like to do that again"

I shook my head violently, "No, please" The tears continued pouring

"No no….i mean it, it's a lovely sound when that bone slips back into place, especially your cries, it echoes within this room.

"No! Master... please….please" I begged, it was too much. It was pain. Real…terrifying….horrible…pain. I reached down for the sheet and began crawling away. I can't do that again, never. I continue d crawling only to feel him walk around the bed to the area I was climbing to and watched me as I fell off the bed and continued slowly crawling to the cell gate.

"Crawling is surely an unsightly picture for you Mrs. Collonae. However you do look very pleasing when you do it, especially with that look or fear and agony in your eyes."

I continued finally reaching my destination.

"Are you going to call for someone? This would be new, I'd like to see it, Mrs. Collonae screaming for help" He said laughingly as he walked over to me. I gulped and pulled my body up using the grill as support. I looked back at him as the blood ran down my lips. I turned to vomit up a mouth full of blood and lazily wiped my lips.

He laced his hand around me and carried me to the room of torture. He lifted me and placed me on the wall cuffing my hands apart, one to the right shackles and the other to the one on the left. I felt like Jesus.

I looked at him and he was staring back at me.

"You have no idea how much you amaze me"

"I do" I replied

"Oh" He said. Quite surprised I did know

"I amaze you so much…..that you're getting so turned on by watching this" I said or rather managed to say as I looked at him. He grinned and walked to me now wearing his gloves and reached for my chin holding my face into place.

"You have no idea" He said with a grin his fangs gleaming at me.

I looked at him and blushed.

"But of course I'm the only one to be feeling pleasure" He said softly at me. His finger running down to my chest before running over one of my breast gently squeezing it causing me to intake a short whip of air and then exhaled as soon as I felt him continuing to squeeze it over and over again.

"Master~"

"I isn't that right?" He asked looking into my eyes

I couldn't even find the words to answer. My body was unfamiliar to this feeling and with what he was doing right now it felt so weird and so unfamiliar but it did cause that weird feeling to be awaken once again and stronger than before.

"Am I not right Miss. Collonae?"

"Y-yes" I said as I felt his hand rubbing over my nipple.

_Oh God. He's saying that but look at what he's doing!_

His hand pulled away and he went over to the drawer pulling out a whip.

"Continue touching me" I said to him.

I watched him pause in his movements and then continued closing the draw and walking back over to me.

"Where?'

"Everywhere"

He grinned.

"Wouldn't that be pleasure Miss Collonae?"

I looked at him

He then raised the whip and slashed me with it causing me to gasp and then hiss at the burning pain.

"Yes, yes, just like that I don't see why I'd want to pleasure you. That little action earlier has gotten to your head hasn't it.

I blushed

He grinned and whipped me again this time causing me to scream in pain.

"I don't want you to fall asleep now; losing a lot of blood must have made you weak and caused you to feel sleepy. Let's see how much you can last for three days. If you dare fall asleep, **I'll whip you very hard over and over again**"

_Th-three days…..my eyelids are so heavy I can hardly last a second!_

...

He undid the shackles and I fell down. A bloody hump. A collection of meat and blood. I was a mess. He picked me up and I immediately pushed him away.

"Don't touch me there…please…it hurts" I said.

My back had thankfully healed, but my newly earned scars from dosing off in his tormentings were burning awards of my stupid actions. It had reached the limit, where even while he whipped me, I was dosing off.

"Just bare with it for awhile-"

"No! I've been bearing with it for three days!" I said, or rather shouted. This was the first time I ever did this and I was quite aware that even he was surprised. "I only fell asleep! That's all I did!" I looked at him tears beginning to round down my face, "After I ate I felt drowsy and I passed out on the bed" I said more softly my voice quavering as the pain and agony began rushing in. "My body hurts" I ended, "My legs….my arms….my chest…my torso…..everywhere hurts"

I said softly, I was a bleeding mess. He wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me up carrying me into the room. I didn't even have strength to retaliate. I simply obliged allowing him to carry me to the bed. He placed me, or rather, threw me unto it causing me to scream in pain. He walked over to the drawer and took out the first aid.

He came to the bed and began choking me

"The next time you speak to me like that, I will **kill **you "

I struggled in his tight grasp and he released me slamming my body back into the bed. I looked at him through weak hazy eyes.

"I'm going to rub something on the wounds…it might hurt a bit"

_That's Cell's Job. "_Yes master"

**Later**

Sebastian rose to his feet and stared at him sleeping slave. She had passed out only mere seconds after she replied to him. He had made an effort to rub the cream on all her slashes bruises and cuts. Even as he did it he was surprised to see she was already beginning to heal some of the wounds already closing up. He rubbed it over the wound still and then covered her in strips of bandages. She breathed in and out gently at least allowing him to believe he didn't went over the edge. He redressed her only removing her ripped dress and replaying it with a new one. He wanted to do more but urges must be repelled.

He walked over to the cell door and looked back at her underneath the covers sleeping almost like a newborn. She looked so pure and so devouring. He liked that. And he wanted it. So much had changed since he first saw her, from the fact that she was quiet-well- she still was quiet, physically, she made an effort to gain and extra two and a half inch higher and didn't even put on any weight. Her hair grew longer, she seemed more beautiful and countless times he wanted to have her. He locked the gate behind him and ran his hand through his hair.

Ceil had just finished the laundry and placed the bloody sheets-but now dry and clean- on the bed to be ironed and folded. He was about to pick them up when he froze on the spot. He turned around to see his master and immediately he bowed.

"Master-"

"Miss Collonae is dead"

Ceil looked up at him and then looked down. "I-I'm terribly sorry for the lost"

He said with a grin across his face, _Target achieved….finally!_

"Or is that what you expected?" Sebastian said with a grin

Ceil looked up at him with confusion, "Par-pardon me?"

Sebastian grabbed his neck lifting his small frame up to his height. "Coating her food with Doxylamine doesn't cover up for her drowsiness does it?"

_He-He Knows?!_

"Mixing a sleeping drug with poison, seriously? The minute I entered her room I could smell it"

"It doesn't matter, she's dead now"

"As if…..you seem to be forgetting that she's a very unique human, something so delirious can't even scratch her"

His eyes widened.

"All she needs is a few straight nights without sleeping to keep her body repair system up and enough to eliminate the poison inside"

"That's crap!" The boy retarded pulling out of his grasp

"You're a little bitch who simply doesn't realize your place" He said as he slammed Ceil into the wall. "Know your place servant….for what you've done….you will be punished"

Ceil gulped

"How dare you do that to her, my toy, my slave, _My Sanelle"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A knock on the door was all I needed to wake me out my sleep. I opened my eyes sitting up and watched as Ceil opened the gate.

"Ceil"

He jumped at the sound of my voice and made his way to the small table and turned to me.

"I apologize for what I did" he said looking at me in bed.

"What happened to your hand?"I asked completely ignoring whatever it was that he _did _do.

He looked at his hand that was currently limp with blood running down his fingers dripping on the ground. "It seems to have started again" He said to himself I took notice of his words, _Start again?_

Seconds past and then minutes and I found myself moving out the bed and to the boy pulling him to the chair.

I wasn't much of a speaker but suddenly I found myself flooding him with questions. "What happened to you- who did this- when did this happen-why did they do this- how did they do it- why did this happen- how did this happen?"

He stared at me his eyes wide even I didn't realize how much I'd said

"I-I can't tell you"

I paused a bit and shook my head, "Your right, you won't, you hate me how could I forget." I got up and walked to the draw and opened it revealing the first aid. I pulled the huge thing out and walked to him with it beginning to dress his wounds.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as I removed his shirt. I rather left the statement grasping for the sound of my voice which obviously it never received. I looked at his arm and it was awful it was almost as if it had been pulled from his body and then jammed back into place crushing a few veins and vessels. I, sadly, for some reason knew what to do, yes, I regretted it. I pulled his hand out of location watching it hang from his body almost as if it was only connected by skin and pushed it back into place after I steadied his ball and socket joint that had slipped out of place also. I frowned as I stared at the inward bleeding and taking a knife from the packet inside I slit the skin watching the blood run out and sopped it up, resorted to sewing the skin together and then bandaging everything and wrapping something around his neck and under his arm supporting it in a cast.

He looked at my work and stared back at me. "It's well done" He said with a straight face, I couldn't help shake the fact that that was meant to be an insult.

"Better than your 'jam-it-back-into-place' handiwork?"

"Yes" he said after a moment of hesitation. I nodded and went ahead sitting in the opposite chair around the small circular table staring at him.

"Who"

"I can't tell"

"Then why?"

"I almost killed you" I stared at him and paused for a minute. _Tried to kill me? Why? _After a short minute or so I placed tow and two together and realized the culprit

"Master…"

He flinched taking a short intake of breath and then looked up at me with guilty eyes.

_This boy won't speak but his body reacts well. I won't force myself to keep questioning until I can fill in the blanks but I need to make him speak._

"Master will want to know who fixed your hand, I'm sure he knows you're a mess when it comes to cleaning yourself. He'll ask me for sure, imagine the many lies I could create, tell me….or sacrifice the next arm."

He stared at me in disbelief. I never meant to use such a dirty trick, but why won't he tell me, and why did Sebastian do this and why did Ceil want to even kill me?

"Is that a threat?" Ceil asked staring at me

I did a wicked grin one I inherited from my master and watched as his grin fell. I guess the grin gave a thought of seriousness

"Yesterday I came to your chambers and gave you your food" He said firstly adjusting himself in the seat trying to find a place of comfort. "I wanted to kill you in the most silent way possible so I drugged your food with a untraceable poison that causing a person to fall asleep for three days. Sleep is irresistible and once the intoxicated person intakes the drug it begins to eat them off in 32-36 hours. You were supposed to be dead. But Sebastian has a strong nose and smelt the drug when he entered the room. He knew I was the culprit so three days later I was doing the laundry looking forward to the news of your death and suddenly he appeared behind me telling me he was aware of what I did and punished me"

"Punished you? By dislocating your arm? Why not another method you're a child!" _He looked like 13._

"I'm a hundred and forty-three years old" he replied plainly. _Ok I take that back._

"I see…." I remained silent watching as he stared at me. I still was left with a few unanswered questions. Master smelt the drug in the room, he stayed with me for three days regardless f the fact I'm a slave. But even if he's entitled to torture me…why did he do it in my condition, especially since he was aware of it.

"Why does he care for you" Ceil sad softly looking down in his lap his bangs covering his face. "You're just a slave"

I looked at him. _His _slave. I repeated in my head.

"He said something about you healing quickly"

"Care?" I asked,_ did he just say…care_

"Yes….because you are able to heal quickly, you would heal more faster if you were awake. So I guess he keep you up to heal faster. It's something that runs through the blood so he had to make you at least get a good amount of blood out your body for it to at least firstly allow you heal"

An image of the bed covered in blood flashed through my mind. _He did that to my spine to make me cough up all that blood, do you mean-_

"And then he would have to keep you awake"

_"I don't want you to fall asleep now; losing a lot of blood must have made you weak and caused you to feel sleepy. Let's see how much you can last for three days. If you dare fall asleep,__**I'll whip you very hard over and over again**__"_

_He-he….._

"I'm guessing….." He said looking back up at me, "…that's what he did"

I froze. Missing pieces suddenly becoming clear and all the missing pieces starting to fall into place.

_Master did that to me because he wanted me alive. This man…more like demon, tortures me everyday getting unbelievable pleasure from my cries o pain and agony, yet, he spent three straight days in my dungeon keeping me awake so that I could be alive._

"You don't deserve it" Ceil said softly."WHAT DOES HE SEE IN YOU!"

His hand slammed against the table and he waslked over to mepulling my collar, draping my clothes while he pulled me to his face. "Your just garbage, low ranked garbage, Not even considered as something much less someone, yet someone as low and ugly as you get to have him touch you, have him stare at you, have him _care_for you…."

Disgust laced through his words and I must admit it stung, it stung more than I'd imagine. _This boy was making me sad, I was becoming depressed._

I watched as he release my clothes with his free hand and looked at me.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to be, if I won that bet….if I could have just beat him. But he was so invincible"

_Bet….what?_

"I don't understand" I said softly.

"It was different before you came and a little before that. A century and four decades ago…..I was his master, and he was my servant"

My eyes widened completely and I was speechless…_What?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Did you just say….you were once his master?"

"Yes"

I blinked.

"Sebastian and I formed a contract….i was his master and he was my loyal butler"

_You mean…the roles were different…..What happened, what was it like…why is it different now?_

Almost like he had heard my many questions, he looked at me with a frown.

"You want answers don't you?"

I nodded, _many_

The moment pulled on, he spoke, I listened, he told stories while I ate. It was unbelievable.

Regardless of the fact that Sebastian was a butler and that it was all a contract. The fact still remained that they experiences, made memories…..knew each other…had a bond.

Sebastian was a demon. Ciel was a human. Sebastian was strong, intelligent, handsome, powerful, and fearful and he still was. Ciel was an inheriter from the Phantomhive family also known as the queens watchdog. He was young, innocent, rich and high class and now….wasn't. In the end of it all, Ciel ended up becoming a demon himself and to make it worst….he and Sebastian were still contracted.

"So….how did _this _happen?"

He remained silent for a while and then sighed.

"It happened two years ago….6 months before you came.

* * *

**_2 years ago, before_**

* * *

"A bet" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian quizzically

"A bet…" he repeated with a sly smile

Ciel looked at Sebastian and grinned, "What's on the table?"

"If you win….you'll get what you want, complete possession of me, _my body_."

Ciel frowned, he knew, he knew that I liked him, and it wasn't the like of having favor, but the sexual like that pulled me to him. I was just one hundred and forty one year old, the body of a teenager yet I'm a male and I….fell in love with another male. "I don't just want your body" Ciel said softly

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"I want your heart, your soul, your love"

Sebastian glared at him. "A relationship?"

"Yes"

Sebastian remained quiet and poured him a cup of Earl Grey.

"Say something Sebastian"

"You're asking for much"

"I'm asking for your love"

"That's impossible"

"Demons can love, I know that because that's what…..it's what…..it's what I have for you"

Sebastian paused and looked at him. _When will he stop, it's not that I don't like you Ciel, its uncomfortable to put my feelings towards you…I see you as many things, just not the person I want by my side to love._

"Your asking for much" Sebastian said truthfully

Ciel remained quiet and stared at him.

"If you want that…then in return, you'll be _my_ servant. I will toy with you to my hearts desire"

"For how long"

"Eternity"

"WHAT!"

"That how long we'd be together right"

Ciel paused, he was right, he wanted Sebastian all to himself, for as long as possible, to hold and to love. He had nothing. He had no manor no servants no fiancé' nothing at all. All he had was Sebastian. As he stayed with him longer and longer living in a new manor in a different place he had grown to love him, to admire him, to cherish him, to _want_ him.

"Deal"

"Great…now to tell you what we're betting on." Sebastian said with a grin.

**After the bet.**

Sebastian fell to his knees. It happened. The bet was over. The winner was set. There was no turning back. It was time for the conditions to be laid. He watched his hand rip through the concrete pavement. What was this running through him, what was this moving through him so fast he could hardly imagine? He looked up at Ciel. There was victory…..possession….it was all in the air. Soaking the surrounding range of oxygen and carbon dioxide swallowing it whole. He gulped and watched Ciel. He didn't even see it coming. What was this feeling?

A smile crept over Ciel's face and he looked down on Sebastian. His hand on his cane his body flowing with energy his mind saying one word, everything was silent.

Sebastian stared back on the ground and then…

_This feeling…..the thing moving through me-running through me so fast….._

_Is excitement._

He ripped off the tie and tossed it aside and spoke.

"Sebastian Michealis…..dismissed"

He stood up and watched as Ciel bowed before him with a smile on his face.

"I should have known" The boy said softly, "When I was human I could only participate in your world, when I am a demon I only get a chance in your world, but because I loved you, I thought I could defeat you" He looked up on Sebastian and grinned, "But I was wrong"

"Very" The demon said with a smile. "You can begin by staying in the servant's quarter and learn the etiquettes of a servant. I'll think about the many ways to torture you"

"Yes…"

"Yes…" Sebastian said in a half sentence wanting Ciel to finish

"My lord"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian terrified at the glare in his eyes….everything was going to be over now.

From that moment it changed. Ciel wasn't sure if he would call it love…but the torture he received was painful. The equipments made him shiver; Sebastian's smiled made his skin crawl, and the pain he felt ripped him apart. He was beginning to love him…

Less

And less

Until.

Ciel was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. He was beginning to ask himself why it was that Sebastian had stayed out so many nights. He knew he was an entepaneor and a good one too. But without even making an appearance he could manage everything by the lift of a finger. Yet he was out, doing work and to make it better, that meant less time for Ciel, and less time meant no torture. He liked the sound of that.

A scent entered his nose and damn it smelt good. It was the scent…

Of a very delicious soul.

He walked ahead out of the kitchen and went into the hall to see Sebastian walking with….a woman.

"What's that?" he asked disgust ringing on the word as he stared at the unconscious girl. A thought that pondered was whether she was a slut or a prostitute and Sebastian decided to bring _it _home for home service. But sadly, she didn't look the type

She looked like a woman of class and quality. Something a prostitute did **not **possess. She was in his hand bridal style with a dress of silky fabric laced nicely on her body outlining her defined shape that made her an average yet perfect woman. She had light ivory skin a little pale but one that had a tint of color in it. Her hair had a foxy brown. It wasn't dry or too silky and wavy. But it had that rich brown with a nice softness in it with a feel natural highlights and general waves and curls. Although it was falling and swinging through the gentle breeze. It was obvious that it suited her frame. He went further on her features, she had thick long lashes, he wondered what color her eyes were but she seemed asleep or more of unconscious. Her lips were red and full and one of her hand was ungloved other than that she was beyond compare to most woman he had ever seen. Sad to say she was even more beautiful than madam red, his deceased aunt. She was on the same level as hiss beautiful mother, the one that had died many years ago. He sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"Who is she?"

"Why should I tell you, but since you're curious, she's my new servant" He bragged

_You just said you wouldn't tell me but here you are spouting everything._

"She has too souls" He finished

"Two"

"Yes, I contracted with one but I have the tasty soul of her mother to myself and trust me I would be delighted to have the other too"

"Wait- If your contracted to her, why s she your servant"

"She wanted it that way, she wanted pain, madness" He continued and Ciel's mouth dropped. The woman Sebastian was contracted with was different from the woman he was holding. She looked so fragile, so weak, so unbelievingly….pure. Yet she made a contract?

"Don't touch" Sebastian said as he watched Ciel reaching to touch the woman.

"What will you do with her" He said pulling away

"She's my new pet; I'll do any and everything in every possible way."

Ciel turned away not giving a glance back at her.

"Isn't she beautiful" Sebastian said smiling, "My new servant…or should I say…._my _Sanelle Collonae"

Ciel grew irritated day after day….this woman came and then suddenly, suddenly he was dust compared to her. He had to cook for her, clean her room when she was asleep, bring her food for her and dress her wounds. How could Sebastian even put up with her! She was as quiet as a mouse! Every single time after her torture she fell asleep, well at least she made it. Out of pity or mercy Sebastian would stop hurting Ciel and upset at his mere weakness he would stop and leave. Luckily this girl was able to withstand it.

He didn't like her, yet at the times she was sleeping he had the opportunity to touch her, her skin was smooth and her hair was soft. Unlike his torture with Sebastian, he would run nails through his hand or run a board through his thing, but he realized something with her. Something that Sebastian did when torturing her.

He never punched her

He never hit her directly with the hand out of anger

He never pierced her skin

He never penetrated her with objects

He never sliced her

He never removed her limbs

He never removed one of her organs

He never did anything that would break the skin and have blood run out.

He only internally broke her bones, damaged her muscles, make her feel agonizing pain, but he never allowed her to bleed, not once.

Sebastian treated her too well for a slave. Too kind for a pet. Too soft for a replacement. He began to realize that Sebastian spent most of his time in her dungeon. He grew attached to her. He dedicated his midday time to 1 to 2 hours of playing the piano that clearly could be heard in the dungeon for her. This was bad. He didn't like this. He then realized he was jealous, feeling began brewing, dormant feelings, and he began to love Sebastian

More

And more

* * *

**_2 years After, Now_**

* * *

I looked at him and watched as he rose up walking away from the table.

"Sebastian will be here any minute to torture you….I should take my leave"

"Ciel" I said softly not wanting him to go.

_This child….he was in love with master….he wanted his feelings to reach him in a bet…but he lost._

"Ciel" I rose up and walked to reach out to him

_He hated him….but jealousy was born….and he loved him_

Ciel turned to me

_He's scared…he's lost….he's in love_

"I'm sorry"

The steps on the stairs filled my room and Ciel eyes widened. "I must go"

"Wait" And off he went. I turned around walking to the center of the room holding my head down my body shaking with sadness.

_Is this a joke…..is this real…is this a trick. A child in love, regardless if its with someone older, or worse a man, yet, there is still love. How could you do this? You must realize it, he told you, he told you how he felt! He told you what he thought of you and the fact he placed his pride and dignity on the line to just have you return his feelings. Just to be loved. Just to be held. Just to be told….that he's not alone! He was no longer human; no longer normal….he was a demon, lost everything, all that he had….was you. And you turned against him. You turned him into this?!_

The door of the dungeon opened and the cell door creaked as my master stepped in.

_I'm sorry Ciel but I have to do it._

I watched his grin fall as I felt the tear run down my cheeks endlessly as my fists clentched tighter.

"How could you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian rested the teacup on the saucer and crossed his legs looking out on the wide stretch of land giving him a very good overlook on the entire town from the hill on which his massive manor sat. He looked back out into the sun, he felt so human. He looked over his shoulder staring at the clock. Sadly his entire hour of Beethoven had landed on deaf ears since he knew his little _ravisher _was sleeping.

_I only did it because it was the only option to take. _He reminded himself. He knew that if he hadn't came in early into her cell and allowed her to sleep she would definitely had died. Plus she was his slave, what was he to do…take her into his arm and hush her singing softly into her ear and somehow in a very kind hearted and careful way removed her blood and somehow keep her awake so she could heal?

_Well I wouldn't mind doing that_

He immediately blinked away the thought and turned to the cup taking another sip of his tea although he really favored her he knew deep in his heart that sympathy towards her would ruin it all. She wanted something from him and it was definitely the pain and nothing else. He hissed his teeth and rolled his eyes.

_Why would she even want something else from me\?_

He forced himself to believe he was nothing more than her master. Sadly yet regardless of everything he couldn't push away his suspicions. She had a very alluring scent to start with. The scent of a woman with a very delicious soul. Secondly she was incredibly much-too much- of his type of woman. He only wished she was a bit more expressive. Lastly, for some strange reason he wanted more of those undeniable beautiful expressions that he received from her. That included her expression every time he neared her face or even came too close for comfort near her. She usually tensed and her cheeks flushed into a light shade of red. He liked that.

_I like that_

The expression he got even time his skin brushed against hers when he was strapping her before he began the torture. Her skin was so soft and so delicate it frightened him more that it should to cut her or break the skin. Yet when he did something that caused her much pain the shocked expression on her face was priceless

_I like that_

And my…her voice, whether when she whined, or screamed or spoke and oh- when she moaned. It was a lovely sound ofcourse. Something that made his stomach churn, something that made his body tense, something that made him want to do more than torture to her in that room- A lot more~ Her moans where break points for him, things that through him over the edge and gave him the urge to do unthinkable things. Her voice was truly elegant and soft and lovely…_wow_

_I like that_

Lastly, when he touched her…it made him go crazy…and those touches weren't when their skin graced each others, no, but when things happened like his hand grouping up her breast or his fingers running over her thigh. It felt good. It made him feel good, erotic, ecstatic….hard.

He loved that

A grin split across his lips and he crossed his leg the other way feeling a build up occurring just from the thought of her. He wanted to see her now.

"Sebastian"

He turned around to see Ceil with a tray of food in his hand. He rested it on the table and made his way out of the room Sebastian stopped him halfway.

"Have you given her her food?"

"I'm going to do that now"

"I see"

He watched the boy turn around.

"Ceil..."

"Yes"

He paused, "Its ok"

Ceil started back at him for a while almost as if in a thought and then turned back around going through the door.

Sebastian sighed and turned around raking his hand through his hair.

That child

He never forgot the day he told him that he loved him. Of course he thought it was a joke. And in his opinion a bad one too. But when he looked at the boy and saw the seriousness in his eyes he realized that Ceil wasn't joking. He never really thought of loving Ceil…that way. Ceil was….Ciel. He was a child…he was a boy…HE WAS A MALE. It wasn't as if he had never once before known nothing about men loving men…as a matter of fact…he knew more than what was to be known. I was just that Ciel was not someone he saw himself loving. He spent a good while with Ceil as a human and then even more when he became a demon. Of course in his view it wasn't much time…but rhetorically speaking…IT WAS A LONG TIME. He had grown so accustomed to the brat that one day he realized something

Ever since he met this boy he had been spoon feeding him.

Cleaning his mess

Bathing him

Helping him

Giving him advice

From combing his hair to brushing his teeth and even dressing him

He did all of that to Ciel including teaching him and educating him the etiquettes of an upperclassman and not to mention various thi9ngs like playing the piano the violin and teaching him to cook and treat a lady.

He was definitely accustomed to this brat.

He saw him more than the amount of time he saw his own hands. And he did love him. Truly. He just loved him in a different way. The way that suited exactly what he came to realize

It wasn't that he never wanted to return his feelings….He just couldn't

Sebastian didn't see Ceil as just a boy…he saw him as his own.

He treated him more than a companion but more like his brother or his own son. Of course he never considered the child as 'son'. But that the love he held for him. He didn't 'love-love' him….he just loved him. And Ciel was precious to him….something he loved. He just never wanted to do that to him by loving him. Although Ceil was all he was…

_I wouldn't be the right person to love him._

He knew that more than anyone….he knew that more than even Ceil himself. What Ceil wanted wasn't a lover…someone to have sex kiss or romance him. But a family, love….kindness….hope….dreams. Ceil was special and Sebastian knew that. He just never trusted anyone with the opportunity to keep him other than himself.

_No one can grow him better than me_

He was confident and sure about that….and as far as he knew…if it was Sanelle vs. Ceil. Sadly he would kill her for that child. He loved Ceil. And what Ceil wanted wasn't him. So for now, he would grow him…mend him…build him…construct him into the perfect leveled de4mon. He would get a mate…have a family…have something that was taken from him. Sebastian knew he was the one who took it away from him so the best he could do was give him the chance to make one.

He went through his way to definitely win that bet

And when he did

Things got worse

_He loved me more….._

How would he prevent this boy from loving him? He couldn't allow Ceil to love him…_to love me…a creature…am monster._

Surely he knew Ceil was a demon himself. But he knew he was a worse one. He then came up with an antidote….Pain.

He began torturing him….hurting him. And that when it stopped. The love.

He was glad…overjoyed…he finally stopped loving him.

He finished the food on his plate and knowing full well that his lovely little _toy _had finished eating already.

He walked downstairs and headed to her chambers.

_Ciel's cent seems to be very strong here _He thought as he made his way to her cell. _Did he take longer than he was supposing to?_

_Nonetheless._

He smiled as he smelt her scent. To speak the honest truth his entire house was filled with her scent. But her scent was stronger down here, very strong.

He grinned from ear to ear proud of that the fact that he actually managed to get his hand on such a delicious soul. A person with two souls. Oh my….it was beautiful.

He pushed open the door and saw his lovely _toy _standing in the center of the room. She was shaking...

Crying…..why is she crying.

He washed her look up at him tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him never before had he seen such sadness in her eyes.

His smile dropped

"How could you" She said softly.

He froze…._How could I?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sebastian stared at me…."How could I what?"

I stared at him, I felt so enraged, a certain anger burning through me that I couldn't even comprehend. I watched him walk over to me.

"Stop crying, wipe your tears, did you have a bad dream" He said with a grin yet sympathy laced through his words. I knew he meant no harm, but

"Dream?" I repeated as he raised an eyebrow at the fact that I replied and that I was speaking…a bit loudly, "More like a nightmare and its standing right in front of me"

_Oh no maybe I went a bit too far_

"Excuse me?"

"You're a monster, a despicable creäture!"

_Why am I saying this?!_

"This is unlike you-"

"You disgust me" I stepped back, _Yes….he does. He ripped Ciel's heart into pieces and then threw it away and used me to cover the trails. I know I might have been a toy, but a tool? A cover up? A replacement?_

"Sanelle this is unlike you"

I looked at him and hissed looking away. I was angry at him, but more anger than I expected was pouring out.

"Come here" he said seriously. I didn't even move. "Sanelle?" I kept staring at the ground closing his voice away from me completely. _A cover up, a tool, a replacement._

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him grabbing my chin forcing me to look in his eyes. I fought to my extent but it was helpless.

"Why the sudden attitude, you weren't always like this" He said in a cold manner pinning me to his body as I tried pushing him off as his grip on my chin tightened.

"This attitude is quite unbecoming of you, why are you acting like this?"

"Why" My voice went low…"….why" It was almost like I was questioning myself. "Because…I'm just your tool, your replacement….you replacement for Ceil. The fact that he loved you, wanted you, needed you, your using me to hurt him"

I watched his eyes widen and he gritted his teeth a dark shade of red moving through his iris.

"How do you know that?"

"Doesn't matter, you use people to build walls around you am I not right…use them to your free will just to make yourself in a higher position, just to hide the real you, the weak, sorrowful and disgusting you"

The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a the torture room

"Let me go what are you doing?!"

"You asked for this Miss Collonae"

"Wh-what"

"I've heard that darkness drives people mad it seems this cell is pulling you away from your sense, comprehend this fact Miss Collonae" he said grabbing ropes out the draw without putting on his gloves and began wrapping then around my hand.

"You are a human. A human that is the race of mammals that only have the ability to access 20% of their brain yet, how is it possible, that there are humans who not even use 15% good. You my dear seem to have broken the record of not using it at all. Have you not realized that I am a demon. No intention to brag but my strength and intelligence is far beyond the sixty percent that your kind can't even have a hold of. Still, foolishly you go ahead and spout those foul words out of your mouth.

He tightened the knot and carried me to the rack where he strapped my hands on alone. He also pulled the six drums of water with ease around me and went for a bucket.

"I really wasn't expecting this from you Mrs. Collonae."

"You're the despicable one" I said breaking my silence looking around wondering what he was going to do. He returned with a cloth and then using force managed to put it over my head and tied it.

My neck was strapped down tightly causing my head to tilt up I was beginning to regret this all of this, everything that was happening and worse what was going to. Little by little my mind was beginning to put the pieces together. I heard him dip the bucket in the drum and slowly he walked over to me.

Suddenly a large amount of water was being poured in my face and I tried to turn but it was hopeless. The thing around my neck would rip into my skin and then the cloth was sticking to my face and the water was going in my mouth and through my nose. I felt like I was drowning, like someone was choking me like I was being stifled. It was a horrible feeling, I hated it. I screamed over and over again and he kept pouring water into my face, it ran down my skin making me wet and I could feel my hair sticking to my skin completely soak. The cloth stuck to my face like my very skin it was so hard to breathe, yes, it was very hard to breathe indeed. I tried but once the pouring stopped for three seconds and I tried to inhale, water was poured onto my face pressuring me causing me to vomit the excess water and choke on it as it wasn't even easy to swallow.

After my 76th bucket I felt the cloth pulled off my head and I turned to the side breath softly. I was thankful for it but my lungs were filled with water and swollen. It didn't even make sense to breathe. I was going to die.

I felt him undo the strap around my neck and pulled me up in a sitting position, almost immediately I felt the water run up my esophagus and that's when I vomited everything back up. The moment I stopped and cough more kept coming up my stomach that made it hurt, my throat was worse I felt him behind me as he sat on the board and felt his hand on my sides gently rubbing my skin.

"Bring it **all up**"

He squeezed stifling my lungs water and blood coming up my throat I immediately found myself on the ground in a vomiting fit. I was pulled by the hair to my legs and dragged out the room and to the bed where I was wickedly thrown on the mattress clothed with soft white sheet that I clenched in my palms as soon as I touched the surface.

I felt him come in the bed and turned my flimsy body towards him pinning my wrists on each side of my head and squeezing them hard as I listened to my bones squeal in agony.

"You see Mrs. Collonae, never had a woman much less a human dare speak to me in that manner and survive" He said glaring at me. His cold malicious glare pulling what was left of me through my body replacing it with fear.

"You're really lucky to have me do this to you, but what else what else, you did use a lot of adjectives on me" He said with a grin

"Why" I said. My voice was barely bridged in a sound; it sounded more like a breathless word lacing through my lips.

"Hmmm. I see"

He said releasing my hands. I wasn't going to move them he knew that, he **made** sure I knew that by breaking my wrist.

"Ceil came down here and told you something am I not right?"

"You dislocated his arm"

"He tried to kill you"

"He's a child"

"He needs to be taught"

I looked at him quizzically

"Oh Mrs. Collonae" He said sounded delighted, "Why am I getting so many firsts from you today." He leaned over towards me stroking my cheek." The attitude, the words and new expressions oh my, I'm honored"

I blushed, his words didn't have an effect but his actions did, the stoking the distance, _Oh my_

"Space" I said. He seemed to have known what I meant but leaned closer to me.

"Why"

I wasn't going to answer that.

"Is it because when I come close to you, you feel uncomfortable or your heart beats faster"

My cheeks went into a darker red.

"Your face says it all plus I can hear your heart….right here" He said moving down to my left breast where he leant down and pressing his ear against my left breast listened to it beat.

It felt weird, yet I felt good. The warmth from his skin and mine crashing against each other and expanding in that one area caused my skin to become extra sensitive than it already was.

I blinked a couple times staring into the ceiling as I felt him resting there listening to my heartbeat. It felt nostalgic and so serine

I found my hand moving on its own regard relentless of the pain and rest on his head. I stroked his hair lightly resting his hand on his head applying a little pressure our contact.

"Master"

It was soft.

I wanted the moment to last long. Somehow by the moment I felt him touching me I forgot about why I was angry. I knew it was because I was being used, But now…I diidn't mind it. I was…I was…

_In love with this creature_

I couldn't help it. I couldn't help wanting to touch him or have him touch me. And somethow the pain he gave me was twisted into lovely pleasure. I wanted him to touch me more, hold me more…

_**Sebastian POV**_

Her heart was beating at an uncalculated speed at first but after a while it slowed down. She had a irregular heartbeat, maybe it was because she had two souls. But I liked it. It sounded far from a normal one.

123-1

123-1

123-1

123-1

There was only one creature in this world that had an irregular heartbeat like that.

A cat

I smiled. _How adorable_

I felt her run her hand through my hair her scent was alluring and the sensation from having her touch me felt so great. If only she could touch me more, speak to me more and potential love me

My conscience laughed at me.

_How foolish_

I was fond of playing with this human. I wasn't fond of torturing her either. I was just fond of her. Sanelle Collonae. A demon can have its way with a human. But this human, this person…this woman..

_I have feelings for this woman_

**_Sanelle's POV_**

I watched him rise up and go to the cell door where he walked towards it and pulled it away and began closing it behind him.

"Wa-wait"

I looked at the closed door and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

I touched him and he just left….maybe I shouldn't have touched him. I pulled my hand to my chest, my wrist had already healed and I felt a different type of pain. A pain in my heart.

I felt the tears well in my eyes. I wanted to cry. I really wanted to tell him how I felt but I guess….I guess-

The chamber door slammed open and I watched my master step into the room and pull me off the bed.

"Come"

I nodded

I watched his back he was pulling me out the room and out into the world I never saw.

I looked around the house it was gigantic and huge. It took about 10 minutes for use to ascend the staircase and made it through the mazelike lower basement. Then we walked up a staircase to a regular basement and finally into the house. This part was even larger. It was unbelievingly clean except I barely got a chance to look around. I felt him whip my feets off the ground and suddenly we're in a different hallway and then a next one.

Demons had speed but I would take me a long time to get use to this.

I opened my eyes when I felt my bare feet touch a soft fluffy carpet. I looked around and I was in a gigantic room. And I saw…

Sunlight.

I haven't seen it for a long time. And because of that the bright shining warm light….was blinding. I turned away feeling myself holding on to his shirt my face in his chest I instantly pulled away.

The moment I realized I pulled away. The moment he had pulled my hand and was leading me upstairs I felt like this was it…

….he was getting rid of me…..

I touched him…he was disgusted so he was getting m out of his house thinking of me a not even worthy to be killed, just disposable.

But no

I stepped back and pulled my arm to my chest and looked down on my feet.

"No its ok" He said softly.

"You can touch me…I want you to"

I gasped and raised my head looking at him, "Master?"

"No trust me….please touch me" He said taking a step closer causing me to automatically step back. He made more steps and I stepped back crashing into the bed. I fell over and sat up resting my hand between my legs and resting my hand in the centre of my chest. My heart was beating so fast

"Sanelle don't be scared"

I blinked a couple times and watched him lean over. I felt myself against the bed, he hadn't pushed me but to maintain space I leant back into the bed trying not to get all flustered. I turned my head to the right and realize the dry blood from my no healed broken wrist had smudged the bed. Sebastian followed my gaze and smile.

"Don't worry about it, Its your bed now…as a matter of fact it's your room"

My eyes widened and I stared at him.

"Master?"

He leaned over and I felt his lips only inches from mine. "N-No"

I regretted saying that

He paused and raised up.

He looked puzzled and then smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "Of course. You wouldn't lean into me that easily"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked softly gaining confidence to speak. I looked at him ad tried to figure out how it reached to this and then it hit me. "Or you rtying to let me forget about Ceil"

He raised an eyebrow

"No why would I? I just- I just" He paused

_Oh my god he just __**paused! **__Sebastian paused- he hesitated….something's definitely wrong_

"What you said made sense….I am covering up my emotions" He said looking at me regret in his eyes.

"I want to tell you how I feel, about what I did Ceil"

I nodded.

"That's one of the reason I brought you up here, the other one is well….you touched me"

He said the last part with a dead on stare

_Eh- wait- humans should never touch demon_

"B-Because I touched you?"

"I love when I'm around you" h said to me softly

I flushed

"And when I hear you speak"

_Oh no…I know where this is going…a confession!? Wait…I want this!_

"And when you touch me…like a while ago"

I found myself smiling as I watched him tilt his head to the side smiling too.

"And I love torturing you"

There goes my smile

_Well I do enjoy the torture but it's not a MUST_

"And the attitude I got a while ago, wow, it turned me on~"

I went scarlet.

"And when I talk to you and you nod or be quiet….." He said crawling up to me pulling me inches to his lip. I felt his hand run down my waist and to my behind, "It makes me**… want to fuck the silence out of you"**

he squezzed

Cue silence

_Ok I could liquefy there and then, but will power to here his last words kept me alive. That was the sexiest and erotic thing a man has ever told me._

"Master…"

He was inhaling my scent and I could tell as he continued massaging my rear. He's never done this-I've never felt this before- What was going on!

"Something is poking me" I said softly, something was and it was in my stomach

He pulled away and smiled, "Of course you'd call it 'something', you wouldn't know after all~"

I blushed; somehow that something seemed to begin to have a name

"My little virgin"

Now I literally squealed moving away from him but he keep me into place

"How would you-"

"Of course I would know, you literally don't know what an erection is and your face says it all, plus your very easy to read" He said cooping me in his arms resting me on his lap almost like I was some child or a little animal. I felt weak

"So what if I am" I said softly turning to him just to realize he was smiling

"Then that would mean I'll have something to look forward to"

I paused and stared at him. _did he just?_

He got up and walked to the door and I followed him

"Does that mean…you plan to make love to me?" _I can't believe i just said that._

"Make love?" He said with a grin and an raised eyebrow, "I don't make love Miss Collonae…I fuck"

I blushed and watched him open the door.

"And very hard when I do it too"

The door closed behind him and I stepped back crashing into my bed….did he just confess to me? No…did he just tell me he intended to have sex with me? I blushed. How did and argument turn out into this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ciel stared at horror at the man standing at his room door.

Sebastian stepped in and closed the door behind him entering the room as he looked around and finally his eyes landed on the servant in the bed sitting up reading a novel.

"You" He said walking over sitting on the bed.

Ciel felt his body tense. Why was he here…why was Sebastian in his room. This couldn't be good; this wouldn't be good at all.

"Do you love stories Ciel?"

Sebastian said pulling the book out of his hand. Ceil gulped. Sebastian was upset. "I seem to get the impression that you're very fond of them, you went ahead and told such a tremendous story to my toy, did you know she has a rebellious side?"

Ciel shook his head from left to right his hand digging in the sheets.

"She was very upset with me…she went as far to start describing me common names that humans call us" He said or rather purred resting his hand on the side of Ciel's face stroking his cheek.

"I never knew she too would see me as that, it's surprising to find out how easy our bond can quaver."

He said leaning closer to the boy running his thumb over Ciel's lip. The servant was obviously leaning into his touch. Ceil eyes grew misty at the sensation of his skin against his master's.

_Touch me more _He wanted to say but the fact remained, why was Sebastian touching him like this?

"And yet no matter how deep it becomes…she'd still human….a fragile creature…that could easily brake"

He pushed his finger inside Ciel's mouth and swirled it around soaking it with the boy's saliva. Ciel moaned at the feeling and swirled his tongue around his master's finger creating lewd sounds as he rested both his hand on Sebastian's hand keeping it into place as he felt his master put a second finger in his mouth.

"Yet I know you've realized that I'm trying to build a bond with her yet….you try to brake it. You almost killed her…and then you tried turning her against me"

He said grabbing on to the boys tongue and pulled it digging his finger into the flesh.

Tears ran down Ciel's face as he felt the blood pouring down his throat the excruciating pain taking over him. The scent of the blood had now filled the room and Ciel could see nothing more than the water that built up and ran down his cheeks as he felt the blood pouring more aiming to choke him.

"I hope you feel this awful pain and remember what you did" He said feeling his finger go through the flesh completely and pulled it to the tip of the boys tongue where he dragged it almost wanting to pull the organ completely out of the body. He heard the muscles ripping and felt the tongue loosening and then released it out of pity, "However I didn't come her intending to remove it, so..."

He pulled his hand to his shirt wiping it in the nearby napkin then throwing it on the boy.

"I want to talk to you"

Ceil merely looked up at him…it wasn't as if he could speak

"She said something that made me realize that I really hurt you more than I imagined"

He allowed the silence to blend in with his voice as they both said nothing for a while.

"I only intended to hurt you to have you hate me…I didn't imagine destroying you this much….Ciel…I cannot accept your feelings"

"Why" Ceil asked. His ability to heal completing its job giving him the chance to answer

"Because…I just can't love…I can't love people…especially a person like you. Your different, you're…your special" He said his voice softening as he stared at him."

"What do you mean, you love her right? You love her don't you! So why can't you love me"

"Because I see you differently"

Ciel went silent….he felt his anger dying.

"I see….so that's how you think of me…I'm not your lover…just someone who you love"

Sebastian remained quiet

"I just can't love you that way Ceil…I don't know if its jealousy or anger boiling inside you, but the things you are doing need to stop"

"Like what"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow

"You know what I'm referring to"

Sebastian grinned and turned to head for the door. Ciel's hand gripped the sheet and he felt himself flustered.

"How do you know she loves you more than I do… how do you even know if she loves you!"

Sebastian turned around looking at the boy

"She told me she hates you, that your disgusting, wicked, nasty, hopeless and awful!"

"Oh" he replied raising an eyebrow, "And when did she tell you that?"

Ceil froze, "Yes-yesterday...b-b-before you saw her"

Sebastian grinned and walked up to the boy and looked him in the forehead. "Liar" He said with a smile, "My Sanelle wouldn't even say a sentence with so many words, plus, you've got her totally wrong"

Ceil pouted, he knew he couldn't lie to Sebastian, he always easily saw through his attempts

"I'll forgive you for lying to me though"

"Tsk"

"I just wanted to apologize, let you know that I was wrong for all the things I did to you, however the price I will pay, is relieving you of your servant duties. Whether or not you would like to continue is up to the decision of you. You'll be relieved only for a tomorrow though. Goodbye."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I'm bringing her to the Pandemonium" he said looking at him as he opened the door

Ciel eyes widened, "Wh-what"

"You see….i have a very beautiful pet…and I want to show her off, also, I plan to let her see the outside world a bit…or should I say…my world"

*** A pandemonium is a house of demons**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I sat up my bed. I had slept the entire afternoon off into the night and had finally woken up to a new day. I stretched and looked around in the room. Sounding a bit weird I had to admit I missed my cell. But then again this room was beyond beauty.

Facing my bed directly was the door it was average size in a cream color that matched the wall and the color of the curtains and bed sheets. To my left was the bathroom and the built in closet. Also a small night table was there with a huge arm chair against the wall beside it.

To my left was the wide range of space. Against the wall in front of me was a huge dresser with a mirror with a full length mirror on the other hand beside it. And then there were the glass doors that led to the outdoor porch. And coming back to the wall I was against was a tall Chester drawer with what I supposed containing assorted clothes. My bed was big but unlike the one in the cell did not have columns with a ceiling and curtains. Instead it was just very big I barely filled up quarter of it. I pulled down the duvet and moved from under the sheet immediately heading to the porch where I knew the sun was shining on in all is glory.

I twisted the knob of the door and pulled them towards me and was greeted by the welcoming sun that accepted me into its arms. I stepped out on the pavement of the porch it was wide enough good space if you asked me. It had a nice lay back chair out there and a few pot of flowers it was indeed beautiful and the scene was breathtaking.

The town in the early morning

It was beautiful. I smiled staring at the scene before me. My master's mansion was on a hill and to make it even more serene, below me was a stretch of land and a beautiful view of the woodland going downwards.

"Beautiful isn't it"

I turned around to see my master resting against the wall looking at me with a glass of water in his hand. _Which demon drinks water? Especially in a wine glass?!_

I nodded

_It's divine_

He smiled…and I found myself smiling, and then it hit me…yesterday's conversation. Blood rush faster into my cheek that it did to my brain and I became as red as a tomato as I recalled what he said perfectly clear. I gulped and looked away immediately.

"Is something the matter" He said coming into my sight the glass at his chest gentle stirring it was he swayed the glass from left to right a little in a circular motion. I looked up at him. This man was always in black, yet he wore it whether in or out of season with the most sexual appeal ever. He wore a shirt. It was cotton and hung a little tightly to him but it revealed his perfectly polished collar bones. I have a fetish for collar bones. I love when the bone becomes visible under the skin and when some water flows on it, it's on the verge of unbearable…I like it.

"You seem to be lost in thou-"

The water splashed on his chest soaking his neck down running down his skin or in other words, I purposely hit the glass without it falling to the ground causing the water to splash on his collar bones directly watching as it shimmered in the sun.

"Miss Collonae" He said with a pout tilting his head to the side. I jumped out my lewd gaze and stared at him completely embarrassed. "You seem undoubtly intrigued in a man's body"

"Not every man" I said softly with a cough looking away

"Then should I take it as some?"

"Just you" I squeaked, _I would stare at you all day_

"I see, would you like to experiment"

"Huh"

"On my body that is"

"Huh?!" He pulled my wrist and I felt him pull me back inside. He stopped in the room infront of my bed sitting me down as he moved in front me.

"Where would you like to see first?"

"Wai-wait" I said with a light blush, he was going to strip, no, not today…I feel low on iron and I might have a nosebleeds. I've been secretly having them due to our over exposure.

He pulled off his shirt and stood there, "Touch me…I'm completely yours…Miss Collonae"

I gulped. Refuse, Run, Die these were my three options

_Bonus choice!_

Suck it up and touch him

_That's the one!_

I slowly moved my hand to his torso. Every muscle lined perfectly under the skin. He was a work of art. I ran my fingers over the skin gently across the ups and downs and soft areas on his body realizing how unbelievably softy his skin felt.

I bit my lip as I bravely stood to my feet. I wasn't as tall as he was. No, but my height did serve some purpose on at least making it to his chest or probably his neck…no let's go with chest.

I rested my finger o his left breast and ran then down his entire chest and then back up…it was soft…smooth…almost in comparison to a baby's skin. I felt my mouth grow watery as I managed to withstand my urges.

I ran my hand over the pale pink flesh that was his nipple and slowly I looked up at him. He was looking at me as I predicted. Those yes staring right into mines. It made it hard for me to pull away…_From his eyes_

No.

_From him…._

My fingers automatically made their way to his lips and they ran across the line of the full plump flesh that lay perfectly angled with every needed and aligned curve there was.

I felt him hold my hand and moved it to his lips kissing it. "Stop….if you do it that sensitive, I might end up pouncing on you or probably rape you in this room" Somehow….in a twisted masochistic version….that sounded romantic.

"Master…" My voice was soft…I never wanted to be raped, never…but if it was with this man, it wouldn't be rape…it would be a dream…a fantasy, something I want….with very much all of my consent.

"Impatient are you my little toy"

I blushed

He turned me around and lightly rested my body on the bed…"Go back to sleep. A long night awaits you...tonight you will be more of a woman, but less of an innocent individual"

I stared at him, "What do you-"

"I intend on bringing you somewhere…I'd like you to see what my world is like and then deeper in the night…I'll give you a taste…of what I am like….but in return.. I want your purity…that strong, ripe, virginity of yours…I'll take it…tonight"

I gulped. I felt him move away from my ears and towards my room door that closed behind him.

_I-I don't know….how to react to this…._

After he left I spent at least three hours asleep and then woke up and enjoyed the rest of my day growing acquainted with my room. I went through the Chester Drawer and there was nothing more than clothes. Just thin white dresses among thin white dresses and surprisingly too there were thigh length socks. _Maybe for cold nigh when I sleep_. My dresser was packed with different types of clothing. Undergarments…corsets…bows, socks and light undershirts and longs night ones. I made my way to the bathroom it was huge and looked royal with both a tub and a shower everything was so clean spotless of dirt and I was so enchanted by the sight of the bathroom. I had a bath instantly lasting probably 5 hours, 3 hours of my time admiring the bathroom and at least a minute or so of my body. I would have expected myself with at least a scar but as master had said, my body heals very quickly. From broken bone to a graze on the skin, it made sure to not even leave a scratch.

Wrapping the towel around me I stepped out the tub and onto the soft carpet beside the furniture before onto the tile that led to the door. I turned the knob stepping out the bathroom my hair slightly damp from being watched and my skin silky from the herbal bath soap.

_I wonder why he moved me to this room. I mean….it's like I'm being treated like a royal or something._

Barely making it to the bed I heard my door opened and turned to see him stepping into the room.

"You're finally finished"

_Finally?_

"I came earlier to deliver your dress but you were having a shower." He added almost like answering my thoughts.

I watched him walk in front of me and closed the gap between us. He wasn't touching me but the heat running off his body was slamming mercilessly against mine filling my nose with his scent almost causing me to feel drunk by his aroma. I looked away desperately in need for air.

_This man was too much_

I needed to breathe…I needed space.

"Miss Collonae" He said with a soft silkiness like he always did that sexy voice of his lacing around every word causing a sweet divine sound of music to go into my ears singing a symphony better that Beethoven or any piece I've listened to for all I knew this could be something that could simply top my day.

I could feel his stare digging into me and I made myself oblivious to it. I looked to the ground and then to the furniture but giving up I finally looked at him. I felt myself being pulled into his eyes. I felt like he was looking right through me through the towel, across my skin…staring and analyzing everything he sought and needed.

"I wonder what bedding you would be like" He said with a grin.

I blushed. _Do you always tease?_

"Of course I've heard some of your beautiful moans but I desperately would like to her you crying out in pleasure, especially to hear you calling my name"

I blinked at him. _He's still teasing…it's almost as if he wants to see me turn fifty different shades of red!_

I looked away nervously and felt his hand run down the side of my face and turn me to face him. The feeling of our skin touching caused a warm air to run up my spine. I kept my had at my chest where the towel was carefully tucked in and toyed with the edge of the towel with the other. He was making me so uneasy, not a bad way…but a sexual, erotic and unknown way that caused the depths of my stomach to churn causing heat to build up down there making me feel a bit misty and tender all over. Such an unknown feeling welcomed so easily and only because I was used to it. I loved the way it made me feel.

This man enjoys teasing me. He knows I'm weak against his sexual attempts but how will I at least have some barrier of strength…should I tease him back?

"How are you sure I would call it?" I asked a playfully grin across my face. I watched as he raised an eyebrow at me and grinned

"Are you implying that I should do it that hard to leave you speechless?" He said returning another sexual statement without a bluff. He would.

_Dear god!_

I pulled myself together as pre-images began running through my mind. "Hard? So you do have potential, here I was believing that my first time would be a bother, wouldn't want to half a spineless man make love to me" I said

"Oh…spineless? My spine seems to be in perfect condition. As you can see I'm standing perfectly okay and I have the ability to carry out many task, but if your suggesting that you had suspicions about my ability, I will clarify that right now though if you insist"

I blushed even deeper, "I rather not…let me at least enjoy my purity while it last" I said stepping back walking over to the changing wall.

"Oh Miss Collonae you are already far from pure" He said with a grin I turned around blushing at him watching that infamous smile of his.

"Just dress yourself in your undergarment. No tops, you may come out in your white dress." He said in a soft voice.

I blushed.

I came out with my hand across my dress. The material was thin and I had a fear that he would see my nipples. _It's not that I'm scared of having him seeing them._

It's just- I just never wanted him to see them now…I rather have him devour me in the night than slowly grow bored to seeing bits of me before the full picture.

"Don't worry, I'll stare clear of your features…I'll see them tonight so I'll look forward to then"

I nodded.

I removed my hand and walked over to him. He was standing beside a dress was covered with a white cloth.

"I'd like you to get dressed in those first."

I blinked twice at what he was pointing at…that.

After dressing in I realized why he said no top. I walked over to him. I was so nervous and embarrassed. The night was even falling down upon us now.

"Sit around the dresser... I'll have to assort your hair" He said softly

Wha-what? He was going to do my hair. I sat down and felt his hand moving through my hair that was now dry. I felt so nervous, yes, he was doing my hair and it made me feel acknowledged but at the same time nervous. I watched him style it and curled it to its own potential and by the time he was finished it was beautiful. The brown locks had curls at the end and it wasn't much of a center part but more was on the left hand side. It was beautiful. Even I had no idea how smooth and soft the brown had always looked.

I was led to the center of the room to put on my dress. It was indeed beautiful. It was a half top ground dress. The torso had a tight corset and was laced across with black ribbons. On every end of the dress it was embroidered with a black smooth ribbon. The red was a foxy blood red and stood out majestically in the dress in a soft velvet like material. It was truly a work of art.

"Dress yourself and meet me downstairs at the door" He said before moving out the room to get himself dressed too. I never really understood why I had to find my way to the door but if that was all I had to do then it shouldn't be really complicated. I dressed myself and following his instructions and made my way downstairs. I had to descend the last staircase that led into the wide stretched room with the door in the middle which was the last floor. I saw him standing there.

He was stunning.

He wore a black tailcoat suit but it was sexy and magnificent. Not a butler uniform but one that showed he was a Lord. His vest was red and so was his tie his inside shirt was white and the rest of him was claded in black. A sexy divine scoop of sex. That's what he was.

Sex on legs

And of course that would be proved tonight by no one else but yours truly.

I bit my lip as I approached him. He took my hand and opened the door leading me out into the night air. There were about five males outside in black with masks over their eyes.

The first two were the ones who closed the house door as soon as we stepped out. Two were standing respectively at the carriage that I firstly had to open my mouth in awe once I sighted it. It was made out of gold….well…some of it. It was beautiful and round not rectangular like most carriages. It had that royal touch to it with a huge design at the side that clearly red.

The Pandemonium.

Was that a club…wait….didn't Pandemonium mean a state of extreme confusion or disorder or a group of disorder and uproar. I looked over at Sebastian as we descended the steps making our way to the carriage. The two men at each side of the door seemed equally respective since they bowed once we approached them. The man in the center bowed and opened the door.

I turned to Sebastian with slightly confused. Where are we going….Wouldn't a Pandemonium be unsafe…

"Whats's wrong he asked amusing before we stepped up into the carriage.

"Whats-What's this Pandemonium…doesn't it mean a horrible place of uproar or war…as in crowded…people shouting….a lot confusion?"

"Yes…but it's different. In regular terms that's what it means…you're from a religious family Miss Collonae…what does it mean?"

I gave it a thought. It was true my family was strictly Anglican, but Pandemonium in a religious terms…I paused. "A house of demons…"

"Correct" He said with a smile. "But don't think of it like that...It is a beautiful mansion filled with demons. It's actually a club that is held for all the demons near and far"

"What do they do there?"

"It's a ball held once a month, you go there with your pet, also a pet auction, but I'm not selling you"

"Is-Is that why your bringing me?"

"Yes… As the host and co-finder, I'd like everyone to see, how truly amazing you are, now come…Miss Collonae…or should I say…"

He stroke my cheek pulling me closer to him

"…Sanelle"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I watched as the my master halted before the door two men in mask walking before it bowing before pulling the knobs to open the huge two door.

"Sanelle…you can stop shaking" I heard him say and I turned around and blushed.

"I'm not shaking….I'm just nervous"

"Oh" He said raising an eyebrow. "But your hand is trembling"

I looked away and onto the glass pavement I was standing on, I hadn't step inside yet.

"It's ok…there's nothing to be scared about"

"But…a house of demons…what if they pounce on me, or devour me or mock me…or even you because of me"

"What do you mean…there is nothing to be ashamed about when you're standing right next to me…right now…I couldn't be more proud"

I blushed and nodded.

The door open and I was hit with the sound of music, soothing and serine…a pianist working the instrument like it was a very limb on his body. I was immediately swooned by the music but then I realized that this wasn't a party of elites and upper class.

This was a party filled with demons. Evil…soul-eating demons.

I felt my master beginning to walk and hesitantly I followed him making my way behind him humbly as he went through the crowd

Like a lord he was greeted many staring greatly at him, almost like they worshipped him among any other being in the world-no- they were looking at me too. I blushed at the odd stares.

"Sebastian" A jovial voice said. I jolted into my master's back and I felt him tense at my body crashing against his. He turned around and stared at me.

"Sanelle" He said softly looking down at me a tad bit surprised but at the same time worried. "Why are you walking behind me? Although you are my pet I, with much likeness, would rather if you stay by my side"

I held down my head, _By your side? Wouldn't you be ashamed, you seem so worshipped, so god-like, yet you want me…a human….to tfill the vacant space that lies by your side?_

"Come now" He said softly talking my hand and leading it pulling me forward to his side gently. I felt his hands lace around my waist not sneakily, or in a ruling manner, but more of a touch to reassure me.

"Sebastian at least answer when I call you" A man said stepping into our view.

He looked like a Chinese nobleman and his eyes were closed also he had a woman glued onto him in a sexual manner. She was beautiful but he was quite handsome himself he looked like a man of intelligence and humor I was intrigued by him. He was in Chinese clothing with his hands hidden in his overly long sleeves. He had short black hair and regarding to the way he spoke with master, they seemed close.

"Sebastian we haven't seen you for centuries"

"I see, however it's only been two years and a century is impossible to gain by you humans, Lau"

_Oh he was human….does that mean he's a pet…but he seems so…free_

"Ah yes but I must regard you by saying you could have at least given me a call, as the co finder of the pandemonium it would be nice for us to keep in touch at all times" he said with a frown

Sebastian remained silent staring at the man.

"Oh and who is this?"

_How can he see me his eyes are closed!_

"Is this your new pet?"

"Yes" Master said rather smoothly, "She is" He added turning to me.

I looked at him and looked at Lau. I was surprised to see him looking my direction. Plus…His eyes slightly opened and I found myself pulled into wanting to step closer. He closed them and smiled.

"She's a dashing beauty" He said with a smile turning to Sebastian. "Oh" He turned back to me

I was shock too.

Subconsciously my hand landed on the side of his face stroking it gently. I pulled my hand to my master's chest and saw that he was staring at me and surprisingly…smiling

"Oh she's a feeler….Is there anywhere else you like to touch? ~"

I blushed and stepped behind my master,

"Don't scare my pet"

"I'm not"

"Please refrain from coming close to her also"

"Is that so"

"yes"

"But look at her, she makes you want to cuddle her"

"**Stay. Away**"

He frowned. "About 19.99 meters?"

"20"

"Far away"

"Yes"

"No contact"

"None"

"I see"

My master sighed and looked back at the Chinese man who stared at him blankly.

"Ok then Sebastian…So…What are we talking about again?"

My master sighed and pulled me, "Come Sanelle, he's a time paradox, you might spend eternity trying to get sense in him" he added with a sigh

I looked back at him and followed behind my master. I couldn't help but smile, that man was humorous after all. It was obvious he annoyed master and enjoys doing it, plus master was clearly annoyed it's a nice sight to see.

_Hmmmm weak spots…._

Many people came to talk with him and shook hands and shared jokes. Master seemed quite adaptable it was hard to believe these people were demons they seemed so human like except their eyes and they were all unbelievingly beautiful and handsome.

"Sanelle are you ok"

I nodded.

"If you look around carefully, you'll see other pets"

I nodded once more and began to gaze. I was soon intrigued with the man who was carrying the tray with refreshments. I stopped one of them and picked up the glass that turned out to be the last. I was still by my master's side his hand around me keeping me in place. I turned the glass to my head and began drinking.

"Oh my" A hearty voice said I turned to see it was the woman who was talking to Sebastian. I instantly recognized her; she was the acting ambassador of the United States. Fat and short but choked in riches and jewelry and not to mention that lavender hair that was nicely done for the night. I didn't realize she was a demon. All that I saw her eyes there was no doubt in it.

Sebastian turned to me and gave me a look. One I'd never seen.

"Oh Sebastian, d-didn't you say this was your pet"

"She is Mrs. Rodriquez" He said a smile splitting across his face. I blinked a couple times once or twice as the crowd around us slowly turned and was directed to me.

I drank more from the cup trying to be as casual as I could but theses demons were literally glaring daggers into me.

"Ehm, M-madam, may you share with me what your drink is like" She sad clearing her throat and turned to me.

I hesitated, it seemed that only she wanted an answer but the entire crowd too, the music had also stopped and the dancing seized and I was the center of attention. My stomach was in knots from the uneasy feeling I got from them and I turned to her with much weakness in my voice.

"It-it's strong, with a hint or weak mix in it. It has a cold yet warming taste and it feels silky and scentless"

Murmur began in the crowd and I felt cornered. Sebastian's hand around me tightened and I looked up at him. He leaned down to my ears.

"That's blood my darling"

My eyes widened and I stared at the liquid. It was a dark shade of red and it left an odd stain in the cup.

The glass fell from my hand and spilled on the ground. I then realized what I did and pulled up my dress to immediately clean it up.

"Don't"

I turned to him.

"You're my pet…not my dog…even at your ranks, you are not obliged to do such filthy tasks" I nodded. We began walking and I held my head down.

Never had I felt so ashamed never had I felt so embarrassed.

"Isn't that a divine beauty?" A voice said loudly. Sebastian stopped and turned around he seemed really annoyed now.

"Oh Sebastian and his beautiful pet": The voice said in a sing song tone. The crowd parted and standing before us was a blonde with blue eyes and a haughty attitude.

"Aliester Chamber?"

_A human, no…a demon_

"Oooh….It pleasures me to hear you call my name"

I flinched…._Is this man in the wrong sexual orientation. He is well aware that master is a man right?_

"What happened to Ceil….I see he was replaced…with what is this…a fair maiden of beauty and virginity" He said taking a lock of my hair and twisting it between his finger smelling it.

Sebastian frowned a disgusted look on his face it was clear he disliked that man.

"Aliester I would very much appreciate it if you keep your bodily germs to yourself and not contaminate my pet with your inequality and wrongness and all the above" My master said disgusted

I feel sorry for this man. Master dislikes him.

"Oh I wish you wouldn't hit me with such hard non loving word that makes a man heart quaver in wondering if he is a man or just a creature desperate for love from a woman's body including her robust blossom and wide ever opened up legs."

I hate this man. His poetry is twisted.

"You come here with this lovely woman, a pet that from the moment entered the Pandemonium, filled the room with the scent of her luscious soul."

"Oh" Sebastian said pulling me into an embrace.

"She has a very lovely scent, share her, at least be that kind" The man said everyone smiling almost agreeing with his suggestion.

"As you can see…she belongs to me" Master said rather boldly. He turned me around and I felt my body smash against his. I felt his hand pull my hair over my shoulder and brushing it out of my back giving them a full view of my back. He unzipped the dress and I felt the cold air smash against my skin. I gripped his chest as I felt his fingers move down the bare skin and rub over my mark.

The contract mark.

"Is this enough proof" He said in that silky tone of his rubbing his hand over the symbol of our contract in my body. I felt him zip back up my dress and turned me around to face the crowd. My flustered face met with everyone and they looked at me. I knew what they wanted. I felt Sebastian's hand on me and I stepped out of his embrace and closer to the crowd. I only made three steps not wanting to separate myself any bit much far from my master.

"I-I-I belong to him"

I blushed

I turned to him and saw him giving me a half smile and welcomed me back to his side. I went beside him as he wrapped his hand around my waist and I clung to him like a child. He was my only protection.

"Ah~ I see. She's adorable, makes me wish that I had made a contract wither myself"

"Didn't you already make a contract to become a demon, duke of Viscount?"

He pouted.

My master turned around and I walked in harmony our steps matching as he made his way to huge doors.

"Sanelle"

I looked up. He was staring at me with a worried face and pouted. "You seem troubled"

"I-Is it ok? I never meant to draw that much attention, the blood…my scent…I"

"Your perfect" He said kissing my forehead. I looked away my cheeks burning red as he opened the door leading us into a large room.

Curtains of red and walls with engraved designs were all around us. Then the entire room was filled with pets and demons. Almost like Kings sitting in chairs, the demons sat with their pets scattered about around them pleasuring them and pouring them drinks.

They weren't only pets…they where sexual.

I looked around as I followed master, it was like an arena packed with them one demon having over six pets and only because I couldn't count more. They were kissing there feet, kissing them proudly, pouring them drinks. Some of the pets were even naked rubbing their bodies against their master's.

The room smelt like sweat and blood mixed with alcohol and in the distant I heard moans and whips and giggles. I passed a demon who whip his made on her breast and to my astonishment she moaned widening her leg begging him to there.

I hurried my steps. I looked to my right to see a brave one engaging in a very intimate kiss with her master. It was quite shocking

_I want to do that._

I watched as Sebastian stopped at what seemed like his section. He stepped up the couple steps maybe 8 or 10 and went on the top where he sat down on the chair.

I watched him effortlessly flip his tail coat and sat down unbuttoning his collar and a waiter came up to him in a mask handing him a glass of…wine?

Must be blood isn't orange and sizzle

I remained at the foot of the stairs turning around staring at the people. Some of the pets turned looking at me a sight of disgust in their eyes as they stared at me obviously upset with anger or what seemed to be jealousy

_Why?_

"Sanelle..."

I looked up at him.

"Come" He said softly.

I went up the stairs and made my way to him standing in front of him. I felt nervous yet at the same time scare, the way he was looking at me…yes…those eyes…they were the ones that he had before he tortures me.

I loved them…and because of that I felt myself yearning for them in an indescribable sexual way.

"Remove your dress"

"P-pardon…."

"Undress yourself"

I blinked at him. That was the most embarrassing thing to do…I would be ashamed, no what am I saying, I already am. As far as my awareness goes, I was the only pet in here that was actually dressed.

I looked at him. I wasn't afraid to have him look at me, never, but to have these people staring too it would most definitely make me feel strange.

_But this is my master, my lord, I will not fail his order…I will not embarrass him_

I moved my hand to the back of my dress and pulled down the zip feeling as the heavy material dropped to my feet. I stood there in what he had first told me to where.

The thin soft cloth brushed against my upper thighs. It was very seductive lingerie and wow did it make my blood run to my face.

The breast area was black while the remaining was red. It was slightly meshed with only the top made of cloth material that was purposely like that for my exposed breast.

I watched him smile and I looked down at my feet stepping out the dress.

"Come my lovely pet…sit here"

I walked over to him sitting on his legs. It was warm and comfy but I felt so nervous. I was so close to him and this was more than direct contact.

I felt his hand run up my back ad back down gently slipping his hand under the cloth running his hand over my skin. "I'm amazed by how calm and collective you seem on the outside…even though right now…your trembling like a leaf…am I not right?"

I blushed and looked away. I could die in his arms right now…just from shock. I looked to see a pet kissing her master she was completely naked. I watched as she pulled away and went between his legs. My eyebrow rose in curiosity as to what she was going to do next. Hardly could I see the exact actions but suddenly her head began going up and down and then I realized what was going on.

"H-her mouth i-i-is on…his"

My master chuckled and I turned to him. "You've never seen that before" H e said with a smile and I shook my head and looked back

Her master seemed equally pleased as I watched him moan in pleasure and delight. I was appalled never before had I once see anything like this. My eyes watched them her every moment and his reaction. She pulled off him and sat herself on his lap. I watched as she held his erection in place and pushed herself down forcing him inside her. I bit my lip hat looked suprisenly painful I listened to her struggles. It was obviously too much for her to manage. Her master hissed and slammed her down on his complete length.

My body jumped as I heard the sound reach my ears and roughly he began moving her. She was moaning like crazy and I watched the blood seep from between their laps staining her skin and his clothes

"She-she's bleeding" I said rather timidly

"That's because she's a virgin…it's her first time…don't worry, you'll bleed too…tonight"

I looked at him and blushed; I was so close to his face that I could ki-

"Kiss me"

I froze

"I-If you say it so suddenly I-I"

I only felt his lips smash against mines and felt his hand around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss. An explosion of burning passion entered my mouth as I felt myself carried away in his kiss.

He tasted so sweet and lovely that it made me melt and crash into the many pieces and placed back together all at once. I felt my body suddenly become heated as I felt his tongue brush over my lips.

_His t-tongue?!_

I wanted to pull away when I felt him bite my lip appalled he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I literally felt hit flicker againt my tongie and between my legs throbbed. I instantly broke the kiss and looked down in my lap.

_What-what was that?!_

I blushed as I watched him grin

"You don't know the feeling of your own horniness?"

I went into the deepest shade of red, _I'm-I'm turned on?_

I held on to his collar trembling as I held my head down. My body was progressing faster than my mind. I closed my eyes shut trying to wonder why this was happening.

That was my first kiss. Normal female reactions would be more than elated about this, but I want, I want more. I could care less about the first kiss, I wanted more of this man.

I don't care if people are watching

I don't care if it looked disgraceful

I wanted this man

And very bad

I looked up at me and suddenly I felt like I was in a different persona, and yes…I was….I wasn't driven by actions, but lust. I wanted this man, by body was so heated, my mind was racing madly racing….While he wanted her blood and soul…she offered her lust

Yes..

Blood and Lust

I leaned over and kissed him sucking on his tongue reflexively moaning in his mouth. I wanted him so badly it wasn't explainable.

I pulled away a thin bridge of saliva keeping us together.

"Excuse me sir"

I watched as Sebastian eyes that were gazing deeply into mines pulled away and went to the man who was wearing a mask who came to inform him about something.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but…your contact with your pet is causing- well- its causing the other demons to get covetous"

I turned my head to the side and looking from the corner of my eye I realized everyone in the room was staring at her, but why"

"Sebastian…you should share, not only does she have good scent, but the lust she's emitting is unbearable"

I turned to him and blushed.

He raised me up carrying me bridal style and I blushed when he turned to everyone and spoke loudly amongst the quarrelling demons

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does!" One said boldly, "She's the scent of a ripe fruit! Haven't you taken her virginity yet or something?" He added

"Actually I haven't" Sebastian said looking at me with a lustful gaze, "But I will tonight"

I heard them hoot this time almost like cheering him on. I felt him walk down the stairs exiting the room with me in his hands.

"Sanelle"

"Y-yes"

"I had no intention of leaving so early, but because you did the unthinkable kissing me like that in there, I have no choice but to change my plans"

"Y-your plans" I said blushing

"I want to make an appointment, to fuck you tonight in the next five minutes and very hard if you do mind"

I blushed… "Is that all?"

He froze raising an eyebrow at my attempt to be on the same level with him and continued walking out a grin across his face.

"Yes…it seems it is"

I paused

"Then Sebastian….don't be late, I only aim to please"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My room door flew open and I stared in surprise at my surrounding

_He wasn't joking when he said five minutes..Wait probably he was, but instead it was to be five seconds…_

My feet made contact with the ground as he rested me and turned around closing the door turning the lock. I bit my lip hesitantly…we're gonna have sex

I mentally nodded preparing myself and then froze.

_Eh….but I have no idea how to do it, is it like a method, or a technique, how much pressure I'm to apply when I do it and what angle should I keep myself?_

"You seem nervous" He said walking over to me.

I wanted to answer him but remained silent. I felt his hand rub my cheek his thumb teasingly making its way over the skin. I felt his hand move down to my lips pressing against them lightly.

"Are you scared Miss. Collonae?"

"No" I said, lying to him and myself, I felt a thrill of coldness run up my spine and then a flare of anxiety every time we neared.

He leant over and kissed me, this time I felt the hunger pouring from him into me. It was delightful. I could hardly contain myself at this point, regardless that this man was going to make love to me and that for the past 2 years he's been torturing me, I was scared, and let me correct myself…not make love

Fuck

And like he added

Really hard

He pulled away unbuttoning his coat and went down to his vest that he undid also along with the first two button on his shirt.

I began pulling off my clothes

"No no…you don't need to take off your clothes…I want to do that" a grin flashed across his face

I blushed and nodded looking away…._So he's going to undress me_

"Lie down Sanelle and only at this time you can call me Sebastian…"

I nodded.

I obliged humbly to his order lying on the bed. I felt my head lightly land on the pillow and watched as he hovered over me a grin on his face.

"I actually brought you to brag…but now I feel jealous"

_What's he talking about?_

"I never expected you to do those things, especially to have all those demons imprinting on you" He said pulling his hand over my chest going down to my cleavage.

I watched as he slipped his finger under the cloth and gently pulled it away. My cheeks burnt red.

_Oh my, no_

I watched as more and more of my breast became visible but suddenly he stopped right as the cloth was about to be moved from over my areola.

"The look on your face is priceless"

"T-then don't look!" Blushing heavily staring away shouting softly trying to look as little as nervous as I actually was.

"Now something like that would be priceless, even unimaginable amount of money wouldn't be enough to take my eyes of you… your too beautiful" He said soothingly

I blushed even deeper and watched him pull down the cloth more almost immediately cupping my breast softly enjoying having the ability to squeeze and grope it to his own pleasure

The tension in my stomach rise more than anything and the feeling of wetness between my leg became more than apparent as I could hardly keep myself together as I felt his hand massaging my breast.

"It's amazing how they fit perfectly in my hand" He said softly cooing in my ear nibbling on the shell and I turned away moaning.

Whimpering as I felt the odd sensation welling inside me, I hadn't even realized that he had taking the advantage of grouping the other.

"There's no need to be scared Sanelle, your body is making it quite obvious that it's more than looking forward to this forever long night."

I felt him move from my ear and to my chest where he began kissing my breast with those ever soft lips that left my skin tingly and heated at the contact.

"Wh-what are you doing…" I managed to say in a soft whimper. I felt his mouth go over my nipples and I felt his tongue flicker against the bud. He trailed around it in a circular motion with his tongue and then sucked on the tip the heat of his mouth crashing against the skin.

I moaned this time, loudly, as I had never felt this before, what he was doing- _dear god_ it felt good, so damn good.

He groped the other squeezing it as he squeezed my nipples between his fingers. I wanted to beg, beg a lot...but for what

I never wanted him to stop, no...I wanted…

_More_

I laced my finger through his hair and bit my lip hardly as I felt him groping both of them with the as he looked at me with a smile.

"Tell me Miss Collonae…are you enjoying this?"

"Y-yea"

I whimpered as he squeezed both of my nipples with his fingers, rubbing them teasing me dangerously

"Nahh~ M-more"

"More you say…how much more do you want…you want me to touch you more…or you want me to continue squeezing these beautiful apples" He said teasingly.

Oh god I couldn't answer that, I wanted him to do both…he seemed to realize how undecided I was and took the liberty of kissing me. I felt his lips move away from mines and I reached for him more. He kissed me and then trailed my lips with his gentle allowing them to meet and then pulling away the moment I wanted to actually allow him to slip his tongue inside me.

He's teasing

I felt him kiss the corner of my lips and brushed his lips over mine. I pulled him down against my lips and this time I gladly led the kiss, biting his lip and slipping my tongue inside his mouth. It was hot warm and unbelievingly tasty. A mix of sweet flavors wrapped up in a final touch.

My hands snaked under his shirt running it over his body. His skin was soft and for his slender built he was equally muscular as I could easily make out the lines of abs at his stomach and run my fingers over the full six of them. I felt the muscles at his hips leaning down to his pelvic line and regardless of the room tempeture he was surprisingly hot. He pulled away a grin on his face.

"You're surprisingly catching on quickly"

"I'm learning from my master" I said grinning. I stopped myself as soon as I realized he had an arch eyebrow, I couldn't help but grin wider and laugh. Few times did I see expressions from this man and when he did make one it was either dashing or priceless.

He went down tailing my body with his lips kissing down my stomach and spending time at my navel kissing it teasingly. I giggled softly since it tickled and I felt his hand rubbing my lower pelvic area.

He pulled down the lingerie leaving me in the black laced underwear that I knew of course was soak.

_Hopefully he doesn't know_

"You're so wet~"

_Fuck_

I felt him slip the cloth down and pulled them off my legs.

"Spread you legs baby"

I nodded. My mind obliged but my body didn't. He was going to look underneath me. Oh my not even I've seen down there.

"Come now Sanelle"

"I-I'm scared…I said it…I'm scared"

He pouted, "it's ok…it's your first time, haven't you even touch yourself?"

"What…of course I have...a lot of times, countless"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think you misunderstood, not touch your body or hand or comb your own hair I mean...Have you masturbated before?"

"Master what? What's masturbated?"

"I think that's a no…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just relax and open your legs there's nothing to be ashamed of"

"But"

"That's a command Sanelle….open your legs…**now"**

_Oh no I made him impatient and now he's upset._

I slowly opened my legs allowing him to have a full view of between me…He looked at me a grin across his face and I blushed staring away in the room anywhere that was obviously not here.

I felt his finger run between my lips parting them very slowly. I gasped at the contact and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sanelle don't be so surprised"

"B-but you touching me there…"

"So you expected me to have sexual intercourse with you without toughing your vagina"

"We-well…I don't know how it works I knew it had something where areas to deal with there but- Ah~"

Suddenly his finger was rubbing somewhere very sensitive in a circular motion. I arched my back completely enticed in this brand new feeling that seemed to be an awakening to my sexual life.

"Do you like that?" he said moving up to me still rubbing his finger against my clitoris

"I love it- Ah~" I ran my finger through my hair. He leant over kissing me and I pulled him more. My entire body was concentrating on the feeling. It felt so good I just wanted more. I began moaning effortlessly.

I broke the kiss gasping for air releasing my moans that seemed to be endless and felt as his lips searched for mines and when they met he greedily claimed them pushing his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hand moving faster and I began moaning in his mouth. My body was taking in the drift of the moment and it caused an explosion in ever part of me possible as I tried to withstand the overwhelming pleasure

I was building up fast and I broke away from the kiss as I felt his finger still driving me crazy,

"I-I need to go to the bathroom"

"Why" He said nearing my lips searching again for one of those deep passionate kisses

_I don't have time for this_

"I just need to – Ah~"

I moaned and I could see him grinning, this was serious, I could wet myself in bed. I'm almost 20…not 2

"Its urgent"

"Yes but it's not urine"

I stared at him

"It's not urine Sanelle, it's your climax…and soon you'll give me your delicious cum~" He added with a grin

I shook my head from left to right, _I don't want to give you my delicious 'cum' or whatever that is I need to go to the bathroom!_

"Ah~ It's-its coming!"

"Then cum"

I felt my built up sensation burst with happiness my entire body crumbling. He was right it wasn't urine in fact it was something else. He pushed his finger between my lips and before I knew it went right in his mouth, my eyes widened as I watched his lick whatever just came out of me.

He leaned over kissing me and pulled away after sharing his mouths contents with a grin.

"Sweet" I said…I knew it was, whether it was his mouth had gotten sweeter

"That's how you taste"

_What_

I watched him disappear going between my legs where I realized the first thing he did was blow along my sex. I shivered at the contact and then he moved along pulling my lips apart and taking the advantage of licking me there.

I gasped and then moaned lowly, this felt undeniably good. The feeling of his mouth there was more than embarrassing yet here I am dying due to the unbelievable pleasure I was getting.

I felt his hand grope my bare bottom massaging them as he sucked hardly on my clitoris causing me to moan from the intense pleasure. He kept doing it whirling his tongue around as I felt it slip into me and out and then he sucked me while rubbing my sensitive spot and oh my before I knew it I came again.

"Your surprisingly sensitive…and you have short limits"

He said snaking up to me kissing me lightly

"That might be a problem…" he cooed in my ear

I continued watching him as I breathed heavily.

"I've always wanted to fuck the silence out of you"

I blushed

"But I think I can do that without allowing me to enter you don't you think"

My eyes widened, _Is he going to do that again, oh no_

I felt him rubbing his hand over my lips and then felt him slip a finger inside me. I looked away clutching his shirt tightly as I felt it move inside me in and out over and over again, wiggling

"Sanelle you want this don't you?"

"S-stop, that feels weird~Ah~"

I nodded, this felt so good but at the same time it felt so weird. I couldn't even moan as I bit my lip hard trying to make myself not make the sounds that threatened against my lips

"You want me to fuck you, answer me"

I tensed up and I knew I tensed around his finger too. He hissed softly cursing and pulled it out and pushed it in back this time two of them inside me going in and out over and over again

"Ye-yes- Ah~" I blushed I sounded so different. I sounded higher, and so seductive not to mention desperate

"And how do you want me to fuck you?"

His fingers began scissoring in me stretching me and he added a next finger.

_What wasn't there one way you fucked?_

"Ha-Hard- Ah~ Seb-astian"

"Nice girl…and where do you want me to fuck you" He said pushing a fourth finger in me roughly penetrating me pushing his finger in and out very fast. I arched my back and looked away moaning as I could hear the lewd noises from his fingers slipping in and out of me filling the room.

"In my vagina" I blushed

"Hmmm, you'd more likely say pussy ok"

_What! That word sounds explicit_

"Say it"

"In my puss-puss-pusssy" I swallowed, something was grammatically wrong with that word. I barely said it since in squeaked out of me as I felt him pull them out and I groaned.

"Exactly…it's very tight, makes me hard" He added with a grin. I watched as he repositioned himself between my legs and looked at me.

"I'm going to fuck you now Sanelle…ok"

I nodded, "Ye-yes"

I felt his sex press against the lips of my vagina and with one push I felt him rip into me.

My eyes widened in terror at the feeling of him in me and he pushed deeper and deeper making unsupplied space that didn't even exist become his.

I hissed cursing softly as I arched my back

"Ah! Y-your too big~"

"I'll give you a yes there, but relax it's your first time" He said wrapping my legs around him and slowly grinded into me

"Ah- No- St-stop! It hurts~" I said trying to make my statement clear but he just looked at me and pushed himself deeper in me, his length was immense and far too long and wide for her tight space that was provided,

"Sebastian- ah!" With one last thrust I felt his base against me and I knew that was all over him, I swore If I pressed down on my stomach I would feel him there. He was too big…

He began moving rocking in me as I felt him moving inside me.

"No~ Stop-Ah~"

He paused looking down at me. He leaned over but I rested my hand against his chest preventing him from coming any closer however he was nearly inches from my face.

"Sanelle-"

"It hurts"

"I know but its because it's you first. If you try to relax it will feel"

"It hurts" I said breaking him off once more

"I've tortured you before just feel this as that pain…Sanelle"

He moved my hand away with much effort or maybe that was because I softened at his touch. I felt him shift in the bed pulling me on top of him and I was now looking down at him and into his deep red eyes.

"It would pain me to see you cry"

"I'm not crying"

"But you were about to…weren't you?" He said softly. I felt his fingerbrush over my cheek. I leaned back a liitle only to feel my back on the bed wall and pouted. He picked a sadly perfect position.

"I'll do it so it won't hurt" He said holding on to my waist as I felt him grind me again. I moaned and tried my best to find the pleasure.

-10 minutes later-

_Try to find the pleasure? I think I found too much._

He picked me up off the bed and I felt him slam me against the wall returning our contact greedily claiming my lips as I tightened my legs around him. I felt his thrusts moving much faster and harder like they did in the previous four rounds and oh god that's when I knew I was near to my pleasure.

The sound of our skin slapping as we broke the greedy kiss and I moaned. He bit my neck sucking the skin as he slammed repeatedly into me grunting and groaning as he neared his climax including myself. We came and he slowed down allowing me the greatest pleasure of feeling the hot liquid fill me up and over run oozing out the sides as I listened the drops of semen on the floor.

I moaned softly as my climax came shortly after him and I tightened around his organ causing him to groan.

"Fuck, _Sanelle_" He breathed. We sank down on to the carpet and I sat proudly on top of him as he inhaled and exhaled. I rested my hand on both sides of his face staring down at him as I began to move.

_Oh god I loved his sex…it turned me on even after climaxing over five times now I still wasn't at my limit._

"Fuck" He rested his hand on my waist pulling me vigorously on his erection and I shook my head. Too much…I could barely handle him one at a time. I removed his hands pinning them down and watched as he grinned.

"Hmmm…haven't got use to it rough yet?"

"Excuse me?"

I slowed my pace grinding on him teasingly moving my waist feeling him already beginning to get hard inside me I watched as he bit him lip and hissed looking down back up at me.

"Damn Miss Collonae. For a virgin you do know how to fuck very well"

"What can I say number 2"

He raised an eyebrow, "Two?"

I grinned

"Aren't you a virgin, I clearly remember breaking your hymen"

"Yes yes…yet I have the ability to re heal I can break and grow back you know…Mr. Two"

He pouted and got ready to move faster since he felt rather offended in the conversation.

"No Mr. Michealis…I'd like to fuck you….very hard"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled. I moved faster and tightened around him feeling his body beginning to tense once again. I went harder trying my best teasing him even more. Every time he was close I slowed down. He was beginning to get impatient.

I felt him lift me off him flipping me over and pushed him into me from behind. He slammed into me groaning with much content and I moaned at the feeling of taking him this way. It felt deeper and harder as I felt the tip of him slamming against my womb as his hard dick began throbbing in me making it's point quite clear that it wanted to release its contents. He slammed into me over and over causing me to moan and sadly I came before him tightening around him constricting his space and ability to hold himself in any longer. He pulled out ejecting on me and although it should have been rather disgusting I found it very erotic and sexy.

It was thick and creamy and he had sure return the favor of wiping it up and pushing it in my mouth. I sucked on the finger making lewd noises as I watched him grin.

"You perfect everything sexually so well"

"But I'm not a slut"

"Surely not, but you are my slave"

I smiled, _At least I'm yours_

I rose to my feet and clumsily fell landing in his hands. He picked me up and began carrying me to the bed.

"You just went a great deal hardcore on sex..it's normal…so..six is your limit. But that's ok did you enjoy it?"

I grinned, "I love it…we should do it more"

He paused as if giving it a thought, "Why not?"

He rested me in the bed and smiled…"You know…As much as silent as you are, your moans are so lovely it's a surprise you hold back on talking"

I blushed, "What time is it"

He leaned over and kissed me smiling, "After Midnight, who cares, kiss me"

"Umm what about Ceil…what if we were too lo-"

"He's out for the day, kiss me"

I nodded lening upwards kissing him.

I felt his hand move between my leg massaging me softly as I moaned into the kiss

"Sanelle"

"Yes"

"You're gaping"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

~Ciel~

* * *

He rested the cup in the saucer and placed it on the tray next to the breakfast. Giving a restless sigh he recalled his fond moment of staring into the ceiling all day yesterday since it was his day off.

_He took her to the pandemonium._

He brushed the thought away. He was jealous. He remembered when he went there, they all stared at him with quizzical looks he sat down on Sebastian's lap and feed him grapes it was so hard to switch those memories to now…so hard to remind himself…that he was…_replaced._

He took out a napkin folding it neatly as his mind trailed on into the many unanswered questions he had. Sebastian had subconsciously led him on in so many ways. He was just always there telling him what he wanted to hear _when _he needed to hear it.

He took up the tray and pushed open the door beginning to walk through the hall. He knew this mansion like the back of his hand he had realized it was one of the many thousands Sebastian had, yet, Sebastian favored this as his second best.

_I wonder what his first is._

He learnt so much about Sebastian yet he knew so little about him. He wondered if his _replacement_ knows even the slightest thing about him, he doubts it. He went up the staircase passing her new room.

So unfair

He moved her on the same floor as him, what did that mean? Doesn't matter…

He turned the knob of his master's door and inhaled, time to face him…_again._

* * *

Meanwhile~ Sanelle~

* * *

I looked down on the sheet as I stared in horror at everything

What. Happened. Last Night.

Flirting.

Lips.

Tongue.

Skin.

Sheets.

Moans.

Licking.

Rubbing.

Sucking

Thrusting

Slamming

Groaning

Climaxing

Over and over and over again

I blushed deeply.

I fucked him. And fuck...because that's what he does.

_And very hard~_

I blushed once more

I felt different though, not really more bouncy or new or free.

But more experienced…and more…_owned_

I pulled my sheets from over my legs looking out the window into the bright early morning as I yarned. I rose up walking to the balcony where I looked out at the stretch of landscape in front of me smiling at the view. My smile was interrupted by Sebastian voice. He was downstairs on his balcony below mine talking to Ciel

I was so alarmed I jumped bouncing the pot of flowers on the railing causing it to tumble down and plummet below.

_I hope they didn't recognize that ._

"What was that?"

"I have no idea"

I sunk

_They recognized it!_

I went back into my room sitting down realizing how much I really had nothing to do. Hours past as I changed my locations in the room doing various things. Sitting in the balcony gazing out, talking a ridiculously long shower, brushing my hair over and over again, laying on the bed staring into nothingness, it was countless. As I lay down I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Mommy, why don't you tell me about your past" I asked my mother as I watched her stitch my torn teddy to perfectness. _

"_My past" She said almost like asking herself. "Why would you ask that now Sanelle" She said looking at me with a smile._

_I pondered and I watched her giggle, "Mommy was grown up in a very big town, I was taught the art of something, you could say, something daddy doesn't know about shhhhhhhhh"_

_I giggled_

"_Do you promise not to tell"_

"_I promise! I promise!" I said bouncing to her moving closer to hear_

"_It's called, d-"_

My eyes opened and I turned in the bed. _Another dream about her, thank god it ended there, what happens next left me traumatized for months._

The boredom was killing me. I decided eventually to be as brave as to step out my room.

I turned the knob to actually find the door open. I tiptoed down the hall-well not really- the ground was carpet so my steps were automatically silent. I wondered through the hall making myself acquainted with every room until I came up to the last one. I gently turned the knob stepping into the room.

It was huge, larger than the other rooms. The furniture was spectacular. I wondered whose room this was. I looked to see that there were kitten shaped pillows on the bed and smiled

_Must be Ciel's room, how cute_

I went and sat on the bed, it was bouncy. Three seconds later I was bouncing up and down on it. I got up getting bored already and moved to the dresser where I realized there was nothing on it other than like a minimum of three bottles. I shrugged moving around in the room. I then realized that the shower was on.

I made my way to the bathroom turning the knob and stepping in closing the door behind me. I gently turned the knob and turned around. I froze.

Sadly I hadn't realized that the room smelt like my master

Also that he has a fetish for cats

Which would result in why I was frozen when I saw him standing under the pouring water just turning of the tap and then he turned to me.

The water dripped of the strands off his hair and the water droplets ran down his body as he looked at me a sly smile creeping over his lips, _"Oh~"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sebastian sat on his chair as the door opened and he watched Ceil walk in with his breakfast. He smiled as the boy looked at him hesitantly making his way over to the balcony where he reached out to place the tray on the small table.

"You seem a bit lively today"

He froze.

Sebastian grinned and looked at him. The boy seemed lively however it was a pity that at the sound of his voice he could see that Ceil had flinched resorting back into that terror state treating everything around him like a hazard signal.

Sebastian eyes moved over him, Ceil was growing, of course he would but very slowly as he went through his stages of youth. However he didn't miss something that stood out the mouth

"What happened to your wrist?"

Almost on cue Ceil rested the plate on the table and moved his hand behind him keeping his head down. "It's nothing"

"Oh?"

He remained silent.

"I accidentally bruised myself in the kitchen"

"Let me see"

He held out his hand and Sebastian took it pulling the boy towards him staring the wound. "Looks more like a cut that a bruise and looks more deliberate than accidental"

Ceil pulled his hand out Sebastian's grasp but Sebastian took it back looking at the supposedly deep slit that was in his wrist.

"Why are you cutting yourself?"

"You don't need to know that; it's my body isn't it?"

"Ah…but you are _my _slave" Sebastian said looking at him with a grin.

"Release me"

"Why….am I the one causing you pain" He asked sliding his finger into the slit watching the blood pour out. Ceil flinched at the finger going inside him and tried pulling away but the grip on his hand only tightened

"That's pain Ciel; remember what it is…..you can continue cutting yourself so we can keep seeing the end result of that"

Ceil flinched and pulled his hand away when Sebastian's grip loosened. He watched the man put his finger to his lip ad suck off the blood covered thumb.

Ceil felt his body flush with anger more than pain. The fact that Sebastian **knew** why he was cutting himself and also that he was now aware that he was doing it pissed him off. Also he licked his blood, more like suck.

_That sick twisted_

He bit his lip, "Shouldn't you be sucking her blood instead"

"Excuse me"

"Miss Collonae, _your _Sanelle"

Sebastian looked at him, _where is this boy getting to?_

"She's your slave right, instead you've had her for two years now, what happened to your 3 weeks layaway plan when you keep then and devour them? It's been 36 of those 3 weeks an you still haven't gotten rid off her, much less taste her"

"Hmmm…what can I say she's fun to tease?"

"To tease? I bet she's in there actually believing that last night was real, not having the strength to devour her you go through it by pain and now by pleasure?"

Sebastian frowned, _you're talking too much_

"Not to mention…You actually enjoyed it yourself" Ceil said a grin coming over his face, "Something you haven't done for centuries, probably millennia, I bet you even love her"

Sebastian paused, "Your speech is becoming annoying"

"What's more annoying, me or the fact that a prideful demon like yourself has fallen for a lowly specimen such as a human."

Sebastian eyebrow twitched and he gripped Ciel's throat watching the boy flinch then squirm in his grasp, he stared at him a good second or so then tossed him aside on the ground looking back out at the scenery, "Your not even worth it, leave, your presence is ruing my morning" He said not giving a glance at the boy as he got up and walked to the door.

Sebastian looked out at the sky

Love?

_I don't love her, I' just fond of her, also….that bastard, how he knew I enjoyed it-well- I won't lie, I went in that room as a demon and came out as a damn satisfied one. Sex like that doesn't come around easy, I even climaxed…I guess my body was into more than I actually thought it was._

He moved out the chair and went to his closet where he got dressed and descended the staircase and went out the mansion talking a walk through the woods. He moved through the beautiful landscape like he had done billions of times before walking up and down searching, looking, but more of clearing, and that was of course clearing his mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"Recently, there's been an uproar on the market" Lau said around the table his sister in his lap as he exchanged looks with the other upper class demons and Sebastian.

"As in" One said, preferable Claude

"Rumor has it on the street that one of the Necromancers…has a limit that is closing fast" He said a smile on his face awaiting their response

"Oh" Sebastian said, actually interested in this.

"The Necromancer eh? I want a bit on that" Another demon said, a female one, Hannah Anafeloz said twirling the light purple strands of hair with her finger narrowing her gaze on Lau,

"Well, or so I've heard" He said

There was a grumble at the table as the demons cursed.

"Lau we've told you repeatingly to not build us up on things that aren't real" One of the older looking demon said.

"Awww but I didn't do that, I did start by saying _Rumor has it. _" He said truthfully, "Plus, you're the ones who seem quite intrigued and over the edge for a good soul, Sebastian doesn't seem to be half way out his seat"

Sebastian smiled. It was true. The sound of the Necromancer almost at its limit made almost every demon around the table on its toes to dash out immediately. However he maintained his composure sitting down not the least unintrested but not too intrigued...just there.

"Well…a Necromancer soul is truly devouring, it has been know among demons that a should like that can save you the hunger for over 10 years." Claude said fixing his glasses

"True, in human time that's almost like staying healthy for a year straight without food and water"

"Eh...really? Aren't we limited to 3 days without water and three weeks without food?"

"Yes, so imagine a year" Hannah said at Lau's comment

They all remained silent for a while.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sebastian stepped into the town and sighed, that was roughly three years ago yet he remembered it like it was just yesterday. He began walking it was a hearty afternoon; people were smiling cruising the street at times like this in the day he would play lovely music for his slave on the piano so she would hear. He went through a couple alley ways walking and looking for a pleasurous meal.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"What do you mean by disappeared?!" Hannah barked at Claude, somehow the head group at the Pandemonium was gathered in Sebastian's manor and he was leaning against the door pane of his study watching the demons argue in the room at the recent news.

"You know what I just sad and it's no lie" Claude said to her pulling her hand off him, "Plus don't act so friendly with me. I'm upset too" He said having a seat. The other members mumbled among themselves and Sebastian stared at them with a pout"

"Sebastian"

He came out of his thoughts and looked down to see Ceil at his side leaning against his rubbing his eyes still in his nightwear. "What's going on?" He said half asleep holding on to Sebastian woken by the loud noises.

Sebastian ruffled his hair taking a look at the demons and then back to the younger one. He sighed. "Just some complications, were you having a bad dream" Ceil removed his hand and looked at Sebastian a bit embarrassed

"Maybe" He said softly

Sebastian gave a half smile and rubbed the boys back giving him some comfort, "What was it about"

"I dreamt you left and never came back" He said looking at Sebastian

"Now…why would you dream something like that? Who told you to dream that Ceil?"

The boy shrugged and looked at him.

"Well, how about you crawl back into bed and relax, I bet whoever made you dream that was a very mean person to even make us part, you know I'll be here forever so there is no logical reason why I'd leave"

Ceil giggled and looked at Sebastian and then in the room and back to him, "Can I have some milk before I go to bed?"

"Of course you can, but no more bad dreams" He said watching the boy nod and move off to the kitchen. He turned to find all eyes on him.

"I can't believe you still keep him around, he's already a demon, throw him off so he can learn some survival" Hannah said crossing her leg

Sebastian moved onto the nearby couch sitting it looking at her with a frown, "I rather keep him next to me and unlike you I don't _throw_ out the things I love"

"So you love him?" One of the other demons asked

"Yes, but do mind the meaning you take it as"

"I will I will, but just remember a demon doesn't toss that word around so easily, plus, it's not like we're all virgins here, if it's an animal we're fucking we'll do so easily so a child is like a playground for us, I had a couple of them working behind closed doors with back then" He replied winking an eye the entire group of demons laughing and starting sharing their own experiences.

Sebastian sighed and cleared his throat

"Anyway that aside, The Necromancer now in hand"

The place went silent and the air got thick.

"The soul of The Necromancer can't be found" Claude said as the other demons began arguing.

"The moment the Necromancer dies the soul should at least be apparent to any demon in the continent or more over the world"

"The scent is very…._alluring"_ Claude said his eyes moving to pink with black slits

"I do believe and know so, however, there is only one explanation of how the Necromancer's soul is" Sebastian said with a grin

"The necromancer is rubbish, The Necromancer only comes one a millennia, and when they do…they bound themselves. It's so hard to actual get their souls since their so powerful and supernatural."

"I understand Nichalos but we have to remember that among our kind a few of us are some of the strongest" She said glancing at Nichalos then at Sebastian and Claude and a few specific ones.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sebastian stopped when he saw a woman who was leaning against the wall.

"Hey there" She said flirting walking towards him. No matter which era they were in, there were always theses….prostitutes. He sighed at how low women sometimes placed themselves.

"Good afternoon madam"

"Oh?" She said giggling, "No need to be formal here, say, you wanna have some fun" She said stepping closer to him rubbing her hand over his groin. Sebastian grinned and pushed her against the wall gently raising her up pulling her legs apart as she wrapped them around him

"You seem a bit in the desperate here~" She said as Sebastian already began unbuttoning her top. She was wearing a tight fitted dress the top had about four buttons before they were hidden by the strapped on corset and then the rest of the dress flowed beneath. Finishing the buttons her breast bounced out and he grouped one only a tad bit satisfied.

_These are too big_

He said in his mind not able to group it all. _Sanelle's were perfect _his subconscious mind said causing him to pause

"What's wrong, why you stop, don't worry I'm not wearing panties so you can just slip it right in there" She said pointing at her sex,

He wasn't even aroused.

"Because you're so damn sexy I'll take $450 instead of $500" She said grinding against him.

Sebastian paused completely, "I rather take your soul instead of your body, and don't worry I won't be paying….at all"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"That's her" One of the demons said pointing at the brunette covered in black standing next to the grave at the cemetery. The funeral was now being held as she stood over the grave staring at the coffin going in.

"To think that she would do that" That frigging witch, wither soul in a next body it's even harder!"

"Wrong" Sebastian said staring at the girl rather intrigued, they all took notice of this

"Sebastian you-"

"Not only if we get it would have the Necromancer's soul, but also the one she placed it in"

"That's true" Nichalos said looking at Sebastian and then at the girl, "Necromancers have strong sensory skills like demons. They have the ability to know a strong soul, which for us…is a very delicious one. Its faint, due to the Necromancer's overwhelming soul, but I can smell that girl's soul, I can smell it"

"It's the only thing that has been laying my mind on for a while no" Claude said a look on his face like he would walk over to the girl and strike her down and eat her.

"Be gentle now, this has happen before, one of my fellow man took the chance and without knowing it he was killed even though it wasn't the carrier"

"You mean…that should is blinking red for danger alert"

Something like that" Sebastian said looking at Claude who gritted his teeth and stayed put

"So how do we get close to it without having that soul turn against us?"

"Its simple…the carrier, get the girl, get the soul"

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Sebastian smiled. He was full, somehow her attempt for sex had filled him up on his lust and her soul was fairly good, just a bag of desires. Typical human with a dream and four kids wanted a quick way to earn money to send the eldest to college so she worked here during her lunch at around the front in the café as a part time. He was sure she also saw her before working at the post office, single mother, needed money, now her children would be orphans…typical.

He walked back the same direction as he made his way to his mansion.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"Nichalos! What happened?" Hannah said taking her mate in her hand. They were at the Pandemonium and he returned armless and drenched in blood

"You were right" He said looking at them…"That girl…..you fools….no one told me she was that"

"What do you mean tha-"

"You fool" Claude said barking at him. Sebastian was still standing there surprised as Nichalos blood stained the ground. He was surprised, what happened to him, he wasn't even regenerating

Claude hissed and knelt down trying to tend to him

"What do you mean by that" Hannah said holding her demon lover in her hand

"Nichalos, why did you go alone, did this happen to you?"

"Oh fuck yes it did, this happen because I took the liberty of going on my own, I couldn't help it, but that girl…that girl…"

"Nichalos!"

He reopened his eyes and Sebastian went beside him, it was obvious he wasn't going to make it. The best he good do was see his good friend off

"Hannah…you're loud"

The female demoness began crying…"Take care of our baby…I found out you were pregnant, I thought getting the soul would mean we could even share it with our firstborn"

"Stop talking shit, even if we went together if you told us you were expecting we would still share for your newborn"

Nichalos chuckled, "What can I say…A father has to act" He said coughing up blood

"Hannah, please don't be a fool like I have…take care of our baby, I don't want that girl- "He coughed up blood, "I mean…how could me miss it…that girl was already deemed to be this millennia Necromancer"

The place went silent.

"What" Sebastian said silently?

"It makes perfect sense" Lau said walking out the crowd and into the opening where the action was taking place. "She must have sensed it, The Necromancer, and placed her soul in her daughter, what's her name again?"

"Doesn't matter…all we know is that she have the soul of two Necromancers-"

"Nichalos!" Hannah screamed

Claude turned to him and felt his pulse, "Fuck…we lost him"

Sebastian felt pissed, he turned to Hannah, "Hannah…I don't know what to say…."

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Sebastian closed the door behind him, after that she moved away, she left the same night…speechless…Claude lost his best friend…the pandemonium grew in fear of the Necromancer with two souls who took down our greatest Demon

He went into his room closing the door behind him and began pulling off his shirt. He smelt like that prostitute, _dead _prostitute. He moved to the shower and turned on the tap.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"I won't support you" Claude said looking at Sebastian

"You don't have to…I'll get her on my own"

"You saw what she did to Nichalos"

"And?" He said not really caring. That happened to Nichalos that never meant it would happen to him

Claude looked at him, "I'm leaving for America for 3 years…I'll see you when I come back…well that's if you're alive, You'd be a god if you could get that…anyways…I need to at least visit Hannah on Nichalos behalf. That's a bet get her and you win, get that 'meal' you've always wanted"

"Give Hannah my gratitude" was all he said in reply and watched his friend walk through his door

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sebastian sighed and heard his room door open. He turned to his left a specific person satnding there.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful than before, well except last night, when she was beneath him, but today she looked alive…

"Oh~"

He grinned…

_Well Claude…I won the bet…but this Necromancer is more than just a regular meal to me isn't she?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I blinked as I looked at him naked in all his glory. And his….oh my.

I turned away blushing like crazy

"Aummm" I was speechless, he was there…. just looking on me, I barged in his room invaded his property, fuck I even left my room, and oh dear… my cheeks were on fire. HE WAS NAKED. I swallowed

"Hello." He smiled, "Would you like to join me?" He smirked obviously teasing me

"Master...I mean- no" I said shaking my head as I blinked a couple times me eyes going over his perfectly toned body pausing at his sex and the immediately looked away

_That was in me last night, oh my god I need to forget, I need to forget!_

Sebastian couldn't help but smile stepping out of the bath area quickly wrapping a towel over his waist and leaned in and kissed me.

_I wasn't expecting that. _However it was a short, fleeting yet meaningful kiss

"Sebastian is my name." He cooed lowly his hot breath curling into the shell of my ear.

I felt nervous as his hand went around my waist pulling me a little closer to him our bodies touching as I felt his sex press against my stomach and my pelvic area causing me to gasp a bit flinching at the sensation as I looked away burning with embarrassment and desire.

"There's no need to be shy with what your acquainted with~." he said chuckling

Blood ran faster to my cheeks than the sound waves through my body as his voice jerked an unbearable tolerance inside me.

I nodded steeping away making my way to the door, I felt so weird right now, one look at him and I was breathless, one sound from him, and I was beginning to get aroused. Last night hadn't sit well with me I was still pondering if last night was actually real or a real illusion...

He smirked glancing up at me ever so often as he dressed himself in casually loose fitted clothing.

_To find you in my room Sanelle is rather odd but very pleasing…..now my room is filled with you sweet natural bodily fragrance….you truly are an amazing creature you know that? But I rather prove it to you…in a very…physical way~_

I watched him as I made my way to the door as he looked at me with heavy eyes clouded with lust almost as if he would pounce upon me and devour me….of course…sexually.

I gulped

"Sanelle are you deep in thought?" He said approaching me tilting his head sideways.

I had reached the knob, I turned around only to find him behind me completely dressed, at least I would be able to breathe now..."No mas-i mean...Sebastian" I said looking on my feet", I had to avoid his gaze as he moved close and closer to me

"I don't believe you I can see your thought slowly shrinking in your eye." He smiled tilting my chin upward claiming my lips as he he trapped me against the door

I felt him kissing me and remained still for a moment allowing his lips to blend perfectly with mines. He pulled away causing me to tip for his lips desperately wanting more of him.

I relaxed a bit feeling the ground underneath my feet as I looked away,

_What was happening to me, one kiss and I was already blushing like hell?_

I felt his hand brush over my face pulling a lock of brown curl behind my ear.

"And what brings to my chambers at such a hour it's not safe to be wandering alone at night u never know what kinds of creature lurk within the shadows"

"I-I went for a walk and c-came up on this room" I said softly I bit me lips I wanted to taste him again so bad

He grinned turning his back to me to stand near the window smiling "what a beautiful night, Sanelle come and enjoy the view with me." He said calling for his slave in a friendly matter

I nodded and walked over to the balcony and looked out at the stars...the view was beautiful, it was a star filled sky and the sound of nocturnal animals was pleasing. The air felt cool and nice and I blew gently going through my hair lifting the light curls as it kissed my skin

Sebastian walked behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders kissing me neck

"Come to bed with me." He whispered his lips gently pressed against my ear

Sanelle blushed, "I-is that ok with you?" I said looking at him turning around to face him, he smelt so lovely and my body yearned for more of his touch but was this alright?

Was it ok to want him this much...I wanted to feel his lips on me the sensation of him touching me to feel him in me and all this thinking all this pondering was making me light headed, my body wanted one thing but me soul wanted another something made me want him but logic was restricting me, I wanted him..I needed him...that was just all I wanted

"I was the one who asked you, was I not?" He chuckled kissing up my neck bringing me out of thought as he rubbed down my torso bringing up my dress a little his hand trailed down to my ass he massaged it tenderly feeling the lining off my panties

"Ah~" I rested me hand on his chest gripping the cloth allowing my body to press onto his...I felt so horny as I felt his hands massaging me. I looked behind me watching as his hand on my skin, caressing, rubbing and squeezing my bottom as I bit my lip getting more turned on from the contact and the sensation.

"Aroused this evening?" He grinned kissing my lips playfully slipping his tongue inside moving it around. He gracefully guided me to the bed lying on top of my smaller body and kissed me again running his hands up my dress and my legs as I trembled under his light touch. I felt him chuckle and then felt as he groped my breast slipping the straps off me and pulling down the fabric exposing my breast

The feeling of the air kissing my skin causing my nipples to get erected as I felt them get sensitive. I turned away looking at the bathroom door too embarrassed to even look at myself. I closed my eyes. Everywhere he touched, every where he kissed just made that particular part of my body feel like it was on fire, the kiss made me want him, a burning desire for him blazing in my soul, damn I never felt this way before, so desperate, so greedy

"Don't look away." He whispered. "Because then I won't be able to enjoy those lovely facial expressions of yours." He cooed moving back up my body to claim my lips as he massaged my breast gentle as start he groaned in the kiss. He kissed down my neck napping lightly as he began rubbing down my thighs tauntingly now not missing a single twitch or groan or even whimper that I gave.

"T-Touch me" I said wanting his hand to go desperately further between my thighs.

"Touch you where?" He asked his voice was soft and inviting

I blushed, "Y-you know where" I whined blushing even more the thought of saying the word he told me to say passing through my mind. I could feel him at me thighs, oh god I wanted so much more of him but he was teasing

He grinned.

"Quite frankly I have no idea what you're referring to your going to have to be more specific." He whispered kissing the tip of me breast pinching the nipple between his fingers as he suckled on the other

"My-My p-" I paused and took in a breath, "My pussy"

I blushed looking at him I was so embarrassed and so nervous...That's where I wanted him to touch me and damn I wanted even more

He smiled rubbing a sole finger up and down the lips of me vagina through my panties making slow circular motion teasing me… testing me

"Like this?"

"Ah~" I flexed me hips against his finger it felt so good.

I ran my hand through his hair and moaned

He climbed down me body slowly lift up me dress he rubbed me while licking my clit through the fabric lathering it with saliva

"How does that feel?" He asked softly nipping at the nerve

"Nnng~" I arched my back gripping the sheet and tried to maintain my composure,

"It feels good, so...dam good~" I replied biting my bottom lip.

I groped my breast and ran my hand through my hair not wanting him to stop

He sucked hard on the nerve the skin tugging nice inside his mouth as he slipped two fingers inside probably and most likely impressed on how lubricated the area was fingering me curling his slender fingers inside as he twisted and turned them about stirring them inside me body chuckling to himself softly.

"Ah~ Sebastian~ ple-please~" it felt so nice when he was doing that

I felt his finger moving inside me and felt me body yearn for his touch, I stared at him as he kept his face between my leg making me feel unbelievingly great as he kept me completely satisfied and overwhelmed by sensation

He smiled pulling my panties aside he stared at my wet little pussy licking the opening tasting my contents breathing heavily causing me to shiver replacing his finger with his tongue he sucked and slurped up the warm cream massaging the inside of my body holding me thighs apart as he nose nudged against me clit he groped me ass in his palm

"Ah~" I moaned softly as I felt him sucking on me, It felt unbelievingly good and I begged him for more.

"Sebastian...now...take me now...please..." I begged, my body wanted intense pleasure and so did my mind as everything he did stirred my libido sending it on fire

He smirked looking up at me.

"Eager tonight I see~." He whispered climbing back up me as he released the beast from within his pants

"Very well." He smiled clashing his lips against mine as he lowered his head to my entrance nudging it against me

I felt him push into me and I flinched at the feeling him going deep into me not fully accustomed to his size yet.

I moaned and tightened around him

"ah~"

He grunted lowly, "fuck your tight' he said hanging his head down his bangs dangling in mid air and he groaned pushing more and more of himself inside continuing till he reached the base

"Se-Sebastian~ you're so deep I can feel all of you inside me-ah~" I moaned and bit my lip as I pulled him to my lips kissing him. He felt so good inside me

"Yea." He groaned not giving me much time to adjust as he began moving his hips inside of me making long slow thrusts into my body

"Ah~"

I bit my lip and moved in accordance with him feeling him deep inside me

I scraped his back as I felt him deep inside me body and dam it felt so nice, I pulled him down kissing him

He moaned in the kiss making stronger thrusts into my body rocking the bed as he held onto my hip while groping my breast kissing my lips then trailed down to my neck

"Ah~ Oh god..." I felt him moving so nice in me, I loved the built up tension and the lovely pleasure I was feeling

He kissed down suckling on my breast he bit the nipple ever so often thrusting quickly into me reaching down to massaging me clit

"Say my name." He murmured rubbing my clit hard in between his fingers while pounding hard into my wet pussy that tightened around him so

"Ahh~" I continued moaning listening to his request as I felt him move faster and faster as he massage me.

"S-Ahh~ Fuck…..Se-Sebastian~" I said feeling him slam against my womb.

Suddenly he froze

I could finally breathe as I panted my build up slowing down a bit as my libido took the time to comprehend the difference between nanoseconds and seconds as I relaxed. I looked at him as he froze over me.

"W-what's wrong" I said wrapping my arms around him.

My body moaned as I felt my entire body dive into a sea of pleasure swimming through it but slowing down at the sudden pause in moment

His eyes relaxed a bit as he continued looking at me… "Get out"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I walked to my room door my pride and dignity at my legs.

"_Get out"_

What did I do…did I say something wrong, did I do something wrong. My body felt surprisingly heavy and so did my head. Closing the door behind me I walked to my bed and without switching on the lights I found it with ease falling on it pulling my body into the middle where I curled into a ball and hugged my knees to my chest. My body was still warm, an exotic feeling called ecstasy still running through it but it was faint, falling, disappearing, leaving. Of course because we were no longer connected and like a broken toy our connection was snapped in two by those very words

_Get Out_

I rose up. Why am I being so emotional, for all I knew he was a demon. He lived for years upon years centuries probably millennia and for all I knew he could have had sex with many other women and for all I knew….I could probably be the worse

Many reasons why he could have said that.

He was unsatisfied

He wasn't feeling it

He felt distracted

He lost it halfway

He got disgusted

He became unintresed

He wanted something else

He was beginning to get bored

He hated it

Yes…..many reason why he could have told me to get out, I thought staring down into my hands only to realize they began getting wet, some droplets of liquid began falling on then causing the skin to become moist.

_Am-Am I crying_

I laughed. How foolish of me. Crying over a demon, just what has become over me. So pitiful. So weak. I need to get rid of this, this sorrowful weakness the answer is clear. I should weep some more, remove this sadness from my system, yes. It's not the first….

That I've felt such horrible pain.

* * *

The morning came quickly the sun blasting through the glass doors of my balcony. For some foolish reason my weeping had ran over into the morning and I only had taken 4 hours of sleep.

_Maybe…I should sleep a bit more._

**_MEANWHILE..._**

"She hasn't been out her room"

"Yes" Ceil said pouring him a cup of tea

"I went in and she was covered under the clothes an unmoving lump she was. I placed her breakfast on the table and she didn't even stir."

"I see"

Ceil looked at him and looked away staring at his master in his bed._ You shouldn't say anything your still in bed too._

"Are you curious"

"Depends. Your odd feeding that you did last night or whatever events that happened between you and Sanelle"

"Miss…Collonae… for you, but to sum it up it would be both"

Ceil remained silent.

"This has never taken place before, but yesterday I had a bountiful soul. She was delightful. Lust, pleasure, pain, suffering, children, hopes, sacrificing, motherly love."

"Sound like a hard working singled parent prostitute"

"Ah yes that's what she was"

"According to your teachings they have a number 15 rank on the food charts"

"True true…I'm glad you remember the common sense of a demon" he said complimenting the boy who lightly blushed, "Well as I was saying…"

_How odd, today I feel like I can talk freely with him. He seems in a rather off mode not in a bad way since he seems a bit self puzzled, not only that but I don't feel that scared._

"…and then I left her body there and returned to the mansion. I engaged with Sanelle in various activities.

_Activities?_

"I began kissing her, then making love to her…that's when my instinct was driven mad…I felt…hungry"

Ceil looked at him for a good two seconds and paused. He placed his hand over his mouth clearing his throat he didn't want to laugh at this man.

"You don't get it don't you" He said to Ceil. "I felt like I was in a paranoid mode. My demon inside began taking over."

"That's impossible….you just ate a soul"

"I had to string the contract"

The air fell silent.

"I had to make her say my name"

_"Say my name."_

Ciel raised an eyebrow… "And when I did…the only thing I gained was a few minutes of restraint. I had to tell her to leave immediately"

"_Get out" _

"And then when I did, I had to string myself even harder" He said looking at the teen.

Ceil looked at the wall and smile.

"That would explain your contract pentagram on the wall drawn in your blood?"

"You catch on quickly" He commented sarcastically

"So I now say that I was worried. The same night I mailed a fellow friend of mind… Claude"

Ceil rose an eyebrow

"He mailed me back this morning" He said pulling out an unsealed envelope

Ciel paused a bit taking this in. String the contract. He knew what that was….Sebastian taught him. In his contract that wasn't needed since Sebastian was always given order. So in other word he had to _command the contract _by telling Sebastian what to do by showing his pentagram on his body and making a request. However, there are times in a contract when a demon can become overwhelmed with lust desire or pain that he is driven into a paranoid state that usually drives him to the edge. At this point _command the contract _is ineffective and _Stringing the contract _has to be done. Stringing the contract is the opposite. While in the command the human commands the demon, in stringing the demon commands him. This can be by using the rules of the contract to pent down one's body in an immobile state. Immense energy is needed and will power since that demon's will power has to be stronger than his hunger for lust pain or desire. Which was what happened to Sebastian. A next thing was if he had eaten a soul, why did he go in a paranoid state for that woman

"So what did Claude say?"

"Oh…his reply…he says he's coming this morning"

"I see"

"…and"

"And"

"The contract between Sanelle and I needs to be broken"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I rolled in the bed shifting positions as I realized that I had been twisting and turning for far too long now.

I sat up in the bed and stared at the clock it was only minutes after two. I got up and walked to the bathroom pulling down the sleeves of the night dress feeling as it fell to the ground as I pulled off my underwear and my bra. I stepped into the shower feeling the water beat down on my body as it went through my hair giving my body a completely renewed and relaxing coolness. I washed my body ran my finger through my hair a few times and went into the room sitting on the stool in front the mirror stark naked

Was it my body?

I looked at it

Probably not the thinnest waist or the wide hip and maybe not the busty chest. But I was average. I looked in the mirror drawing myself out my body as I averted my gaze to the dresser. I picked up the scissors and clipped the thin air as I realized it was sharp and indeed brand new. I inhaled as I moved it to my hair, pulling the damp wet strands into view as I began clipping. I continued cutting over and over again my only concern was to make the ends meet.

I finished my newly created art piece and stared in the mirror

Oh my god

It's horrible.

I gulped

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for my response it was pushed open and at my door way stood the young demon.

"My master would like to speak to you" He said looking at my naked body and then to my face a shade of light pink over his cheeks

"And put on some clothes" He said slamming the door behind him

I gulped….._he saw me naked!_

I went to the dresser and opened it to look at the many dresses that were stacked in there begging to be worn.

_He told me to get out last night he must have been disgusted….but then I cried, because I was hurt. What if….What if I can make him…not disgusted with me…that's why I should change the way I look?_

He has complimented me on the way I look before. He said I was beautiful, lovely, wonderful, intriguing. I smiled, he said a lot more, endless loving comments that made me feel indeed beyond beauty, but not to boast of course. Plus when we made- I mean- had fucked…he said a lot of….naughty things

_I could fuck you until you actually start screaming_

_I want to fuck the silence out of you_

_Sanelle if you keep tightening around me you might make me come, do you want that so early_

_Look at me baby; tell me how my dick feels in your tight pussy_

_Exactly where do you want me to put it on this lovely body of yours?_

_Sanelle, darling…Do you mind putting it in yourself, I'd like to see you struggling_

I held my crimson heated face in my hand…_HE SAYS A LOT OF NASTY STUFF!, _how can a man tell a woman that it's incredibly arousing and terrible embarrassing. I gulped and looked back at the clothes. He seems at his best when we have sex, I thing that's the best way to get through to him

Right?

In the Dining Hall

"Are you sure you told her I called her"

"I did my lord" Ceil said resting the plate on the table for Claude"

"I must say I was already at the base of the hill and her scent was already overwhelming"

"You can't expect less of a necromancer…"

"I can't believe you actually got her" Claude said actually surprised

Sebastian grinned at his reaction. _Of course I would it seems you have all approached her the wrong way._

"How did you do it, you seem to still have all your limbs intact" He said looking at him giving a second look to make sure he was ok"

"Let's see…You all approached her wrongly, regardless of the fact that she is the necromancer…she is also human"

"Well of course that's staring us right in the face"

"Yes but like a regular human she has desires"

"Desires?"

"She is _very _masochistic, not to mention the reincarnation of a bowl of hot sex"

Almost on cue the dining hall door was pushed open

I stood there and the first thing I witnessed was Sebastian's mouth literally….hanging open.

Women are intriguing creatures so I've heard, and their body is truly a divine thing. But now I felt like my body was all he could see. It's his fault he's the one who called this upon himself.

I walked towards the table feeling the wind brush against my skin blushing crazily as I felt it there. Oh god I was nervous. Ceil had the platter in his hand and it almost fell

Was it that horrible?

I stopped in front of him and placed something in my master's hand looking in his eyes the entire time.

"S-S I mean…Miss Collonae"

"Shhhhh" I carried the garment to his lips ceasing him from talking. I released it causing it to fall in his laps and moved around him to my seat which was only four chairs away from his.

Ok….that garment….

Was my underwear

Ok…my hair...

Was barely kissing my shoulders

Ok….my clothes….

Errrr I wasn't wearing any

I pulled the chair out and sat. The first thing I realized was a new face and his face was indeed….directed to me. He seemed a bit frozen staring at me a bit awed yet a bit intrigued

"D-D-D-D-Dinner is s-s-s-s-erved"Ceil said walking to the door as stiff as wood

I looked at my master and he gave me a questioning look, I literally felt like I could hear his voice

_What-what are you doing?!_

I blinked at him and shrugged, his reaction was priceless. I turned to my food and rose my fork up and began eating.

Sebastian's point of View

_She's crazy_

_No…she's mad_

_No…she's insane_

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WOMAN_

She came into the dining hall, naked, completely naked, and my, her hair…she cut her hair….oddly enough…it suited her. The dark brown strands falling nicely brushing against her shoulders. It made that once curly hair look completely straight. He liked it…but oh god

_I'm holding her underwear…._

He looked down in his hand at the laced black garment and it was obviously…worn

It smelled like her, no, _that _part of her

Oh god if Claude wasn't her he would pounce over the wall and fucked her on the table right now. It was mahogany right. _Yes yes…it's a durable furniture it would last._

He looked up at Claude he was staring intently at Sanelle. He cleared his throat catching his attention.

"Mine"

Claude blushed and turned to his plate. He turned back to Sanelle who was slicing a piece of the steak. Ceil came back into the room to place the side dish on the table. Suddenly the gravy of the steak feel on her chest and more of her breast running down the skin dripping off her nipple.

The males gulped

Sanelle looked down…

Claude: Lick it….lick it all off

Sebastian: wipe it off then suck off your fingers

Ceil: Who's gonna take the side dish out my hand! TT/TT

Sanelle took the napkin and wiped the gravy off her deciding to rest the cloth over her chest so the accident wouldn't happen again

Sanelle POV

Gladly an accident like that won't happen again, anyways I should-

I turned to find a glooming aura on the half of the room. Claude and Sebastian seemed awfully depressed.

_Eto…_

Food finished and Ceil came and collected the plate

"Sanelle…Collonae" The other demon said looking at me with a smile

"Yes sir" I said respectfully stern and calm

"You seem to be rather intriguing, tell me…do you enjoy your time with Sebastian"

I paused. I looked at him he seemed rather…plain. Back hair a pair of glasses something made him look too much similar to master though

_Ahhh, he's a demon for real_

I blinked at him his eyes said it all something about him though caused an eerie feeling inside me.

"Sebastian is a very…a very good master, Master is…mine…just as I am…." I turned to him, "….only his"

"Ah… I see, I take it he's done the pleasure of being sexually active with you"

I blushed

"What's it like" He asked. He wanted to know what sex with master was like

"He always tells me to stop tightening around him and always places his head between my leg and-"

"Sex with her allows me to have a good some of edible lust. Also it builds on both lust and pleasure and according to my approach I can receive pain"

_Oh…he never meant it that way…oops_

Claude chuckled, "I never knew you did that type of position though Sebastian"

"Says the man who raped 11 eight year olds in one night" Sebastian replied

I raised an eyebrow… "Rape under aged children I wouldn't be surprised if you had sex with animals" She said under her breath. Sadly they both heard her and she looked up to find them staring at her.

She cleared her throat, "Aummm…sorry" She said embarrassed

"Forgetting that matter I am here today to-"

"But you don't have sex with animals right" I said to Sebastian.

He gave me a straight face

"Oh-ok"

The other demon hated being interrupted started his sentence again, "I am here today to see you Sebastian, you should break the contract with her"

My eyes widened, "What!?" I said standing up only have a jacket slammed into my face almost instantly. Sebastian walked pass me as I looked at him.

"Put on that. You distracting" His glare was ice cold and I sank instantly. I dressed myself quickly and sat down holding me head down staring into my laps

_Why are we ending the contract? _

Sebastian had walked pass me out into the courtyard where he began talking with Claude. After an hour of silence I decided to go out there. I walked to the door not really eavesdropping but I knew they didn't see me.

"She has the potential to kill you"

"We're all aware of that but I don't see how ending the contract with her will help me"

"It's the safest way to go…she could be pretending just to get into the pandemonium and then attack"

I doubt she has an objective like that"

"Your putting your kin at risk"

"Your being over dramatic"

Claude looked over at me angriness burning in his eyes as he stared at me with disgust.

"That- thing- will end up killing you; I can't afford to lose you too"

"If I hadn't known better I'd say you sound like a woman. But I'm not going anywhere. The contract stays"

"Its ok…sooner or later, not only demons will be after her, but those reapers too"

My master changed. A different look came over his face as he looked at the man

"Probably angels, stop getting close to that girl, she's destined to die"

_Destined to die?_

"Demons, reapers, angels, you name it…. It's all of that…versus…you"

He walked out the courtyard of course heading out the mansion and I watched my master stand there for a minute before turning to me.

A dark look was in his eyes and I instantly turned on my heel and ran

I never wanted to die, no I didn't. And probably what I did made it worse

"Sanelle"

I froze. I stopped in the hall and looked around. He wasn't there good. I turned the knob of my room door and stepped in to find him on my bed sitting the cross legs smiling at me.

"Ma-master, when did you"

"Oh Sanelle" He said pulling something from his pocket. It was black and small and-

_My underwear!_

I blinked at it and then looked at him. I was so stupid, I never thought of the possibility of him actually getting tempted. I only wanted to tempt him, but oh my god it actually worked.

I gulped

"You see Sanelle to give this to-"

"It's not mine"

"Ex-excuse me"

"It doesn't belong to me"

"Pardon"

"I-I said it's not mine, I-I found it on my way to the dining room"

He stared at me blankly

"Ok then, maybe I should dispose it" He said holding the two ends to rip the fabric.

"Don't rip my underwear!"

"Oh~ so it is yours"

_Oops_

"Sanelle you know you shouldn't lie to m-"

"It's not mine"

"But you clearly just said not to rip you-"

"I never said that" I said quickly as I blinked innocently at him

He looked at me and smiled

"Come here"

"Huh"

"Let's look at this…garment…that doesn't belong to you"

"Oh o-ok" I walked to him the edge of his jackets brushing against my mid thigh as it covered my naked body.

I moved to him hesitantly a bit slow, but oh god I was nervous. I was actually inches from him now.

"Look" He said holding it between us

"It's-it's black" I said softly

"Mhm"

I blushed

"It's-It's made from cloth"

"Oh…very observing"

"A-Aummm…it's…in your hand"

"Oh my" he said quite surprised

He's giving me an awful amount of sarcasm

"Well Miss Collonae if I'm not mistaken it seems to have an unknown owner"

"O-Oh…how sad" I replied looking at him

He gave me a dashing grin one of the many things that god make him a god. _Damn this man was gorgeous!_

"Well" He said pulling one of his side bangs behind his ear, "I just can't seem to get this off my chest" He said looking at me a bit puzzled. "It smells a bit damn much like you"

I blushed

"Especially right here" He said pulling me to him. I felt his hand between my legs moving up to my sex

"Nnn~ noo" I felt him push his fingers between my lips running it between me especially at my clitoris.

"Ah~" I blushed heavily my face literally getting hot. I felt him pull his fingers out they were wet. I could see…me….all over them

"Oh look at that, you naughty girl so wet already"

I looked away, _your saying naughty things again!_

"Hmmm, I wanna taste you, help me"

I blushed I looked at his fingers and moved them to his lips

"No no no, not like that"

I blushed even deeper

_Oh god_

I pulled his finger to my mouth and sucked them off keeping my eyes on his the entire time. I leant over kissing him sharing my mouth's content with him as I had to twirl my tongue around his to give him everything I had retrieved from his fingers. I pulled away a thin bridge of saliva holding us together.

"Do you want to something like that again?" He said to me in a soothing voice that silky texture lacing around all his words in that lovely tone that pleased me so.

I nodded


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sebastian growled turning in the bed, groaning and cursing under his breath as he turned more and more feeling annoyed and uncomfortable. Ciel merely looked at him pouring the tea in his cup.

It was truly a sight to see him like this. All demons had their days. But THEE Sebastian Michealis behaving like this. He wished he could record it; he could be a billionaire off it. Sebastian groaned again turning on his side. Ciel snickered and he watched as his ear twitched

_Oops he heard me_

He couldn't help but giggle to himself Sebastian groaning even louder

"Shut upppp" He said turning to him with a sweaty, half dead look almost as if he was having a horrible cold without a cough. Ciel turned to him, this was just too funny. He was a new-born demon, he hadn't face it, _yet_, but, every demon old enough did a certain time of the year, and Sebastian's, well…it was now..

"If you're in heat, why don't you use your slave to take care of that?"

He groaned

"Stop making me sound like an animal, I feel like your lumping me with a dog, I do should remind you my dislikes for canine, nevertheless, I already did, it started last night"

"Ah…well why don't you do it again with her?"

"She's a slave not a sex machine, plus…she's human, if I had my way with her in this condition it could be painful instead of romantic"

Demons were _very _sexual animals

"Hn"

"Don't _hn _me, bring me some ice I'm having a nine-hour prolonged erection here"

Ciel blushed

"Why are you hesitating we're both men, an erection, my dick is very hard and it's sticking up and its needs attention, warmth and wetness…an erection" He said rather….raw

_You surely are out of character when you're like this, _Ciel thought walking to the door. He had checked on Sanelle earlier and she was sound asleep, exactly what _had_ they done last night, Sanelle was just sleeping he never too long woke up with a nine-hour boner as a matter of fact it was after two in the afternoon!

He pulled out the ice pack with the crushed ices in the freezer. _Sebastian is now in heat, he's grumpy, miserable, VERY out of character, he sounds like a regular man than an upperclassman not to mention how explicit he is at the moment._

"Here" He said handing him the ice pack watching Sebastian take it out his hand and placed it under the sheet resting it on his-well- his stuff.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that feels so good~" The older demon purred closing his eyes in sheer bliss.

Ciel blushed looking at him. _I wonder if he…well….right now would be the perfect timing…_

"Yes"

"Huh"

"Your hand is on my chest do you want something?" Sebastian asked with his eyes still closed taking in the sensation of the ice.

Ciel blushed, _when did my hands-_

"Are you still cutting yourself?"

Ceil looked at him, his eyes were still closed as he continued shifting the ice pack a bit

"I-y-yes"

"You're a horrible liar"

"It's the truth I stopped"

"I smelt your blood last night Ceil, where did you cut yourself this time "He said with a sigh opening his eyes turning to the boy

"My…My chest"

The thought of having Sebastian reopen the wound especially since it was healing was enough to cause the boy to start trembling regarding his last experience

"Let me see it" Sebastian said looking at him with narrowed eyes. He sat up a bit forcing himself on his elbows as Ciel stood beside the bed.

Ciel began shaking even worse. His hands shaking wildly made their way up to his tailed jacket. He unbuttoned it and pulled it off resting it on the bed moving very slowly. A drop of sweat fell from his face falling on his hand causing him to jump.

Sebastian smirked

Ceil looked at it, oh god he wanted to cry and run and probably scream. He undid the button of his vest and then began unbuttoning his white shirt to reveal the smooth ivory skin. Sebastian eyes met with the scar it was a slit on his right side of his chest. It was closing up halfway through healing and looked like it hurt. He looked at it and looked at Ciel who was already crying.

"Why are you weeping" He said with a sly smile

"P-please don't hurt me" He said swallowing a lump as he felt the tears run down his cheek

Sebastian ran his finger over the cut causing the boy to jump. He pulled him closer in a swift movement causing the boy to gasp

"P-please…Sebastian, don't hurt me" He begged again clutching his shirt tightly. Sebastian cared less about what he said. He couldn't even give shit about his plead.

* * *

I stretched my arms in the bed getting up to feel myself very…sticky. I got up and looked at the sheet, wrapping it around my naked body pulling myself to the bathroom where I filled it with warm water.

_I'm sore…I went overboard last night, as a matter of fact, I feel asleep yet he still continued. I'm too weak~!_

I crouched in the bath, how could I have fallen asleep on him. I mean even in my sleep I could feel him but I was just tired, I was too tired I could hardly keep up.

Maybe I should apologize.

After my bath I moved into my closet getting dressed in my simple white dress and went into the hall to make my way to my master's room.

_Maybe he's even upset….I should hurry_

* * *

Ciel froze on the spot

_What is he-?_

"Ah~"

Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue run over his scar licking the wound soaking it with his saliva. He bit his lip staring down at the man

"Se-Sebastian"

The man pulled him closer moving up his skin to his nipple swirling his tongue around it and sucked on the bud.

"Do you like that" He said nipping at the boy's sensitive nipple

"No-no stop~"

Sebastian chuckled and pulled up still massaging the boy's nipple, "Regardless of the fact you're a boy your boy reacts like a girl. Getting so red at a mere action and your nipples getting this erected, fucking you does seem interesting after all"

He said looking in the boys eyes who was blushing furiously

The door suddenly slammed shut breaking them from their gaze and Sebastian turned to Ceil.

"Who was-"

"I think it was….Sanelle"

* * *

I held down my head, walking, no- running to my room, why did I have to witness that- wait….do they do that everyday

I closed my room door as my mind began attacking me

Does this mean he loves him?

Do they always do that?

Are they in a sexual relationship?

How can he do that to Ciel?

Isn't Ciel Underage?

How long had they been doing that?

What would happen if I never went in?

Am I being….replaced?

"Sanelle"

I turned around and found my master at my door.

"Aummm-"

"It's okay" I said putting up a smile, "I'm sorry for interrupting, I'm a slave so I really don't have a say in things that don't concern me." I'm sorry for bursting in so suddenly"

I walked over to my closet

"Oh and today is the 25, that means we need to go to the pandemonium, don't worry master, I'll get dressed quickly" I said silencing anything he had to say

"If you excuse me I need to have a bath"

I said pulling my towel and walking to the bathroom to bath…again.

He remained silent. I just could speak to him casually, no way i could, after i witnessed that...i can't even look at him.

I walked down the staircase to find him fixing his suit as he buttoned his jacket, he looked uneasy and annoyed. Hmmmm…weird. I maintained my reaction. Just plain. No smile, anxiety or anything.

He looked at me and smiled, "You look amazing"

"Thank you" I said making my way to the door. He leaned in to open it but I held the knob and turned to him

"I have strength, I can do it myself"

_Sebastian Michealis, you have no idea how upset I am right now._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I remained silent on our journey to the Pandemonium. I could feel his eyes digging into my skin; he growled and groaned to himself. He was really annoyed but this is unlike him. I maintained my posture looking out the window at the sunset that would soon be over in a matter of minutes and be replaced with the moon. I sighed turning to him, he was looking directly at me pissed and upset and a little frustrated.

"You're upset" He said looking at me finally speaking

"I'm not" I said softly looking back out the window trying my best not to break out on him take off my shoes hit him repeated open the door and kick him out…I don't have anger issues.

"Sanelle…about what happened in the room"

"Ceil isn't your toy"

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at me. "I'm your toy, not him, so at least remember he's a child, and treat him like one" my voice was stern, leveled and of course spoken with authority, "We're here" I added turning back to the glass looking at the moon in the sky.

The carriage door opened and Sebastian stepped out accompanied by Sanelle.

_She…she has a dark side?_

**Sebastian's POV**

I watched her as she stood beside me as we moved to the huge doors of the pandemonium. She was really beautiful tonight. She wore a tight half top dress that released it pleats at the bottom flowing slightly against the floor. The back was a deep V and showed a splendid amount of skin.

She looked plainly ahead of her as we walked through the room stopping to greet a group of people. I made my welcomes and spoke with a few of my kin however the uneasiness of my condition and the fact that I felt she was malicing me was too much to choke down all at once.

I swallowed hard as I felt myself beginning to sweat. I walked towards an area at the window where the breeze was coming through. It felt lovely against my skin except my body was raging with heat on the inside. It was almost as if a furnace was burning inside me and I could hardly hold it in.

I hated being in heat. It made me weak, soft, and an easy target, I felt like I was going out there with no defense or attack. I blushed lightly feeling her shoulder brush against mine as she picked up a glass

"Do you want something to drink?" she said looking at me with a worried expression. She pulled the napkin that was in my shirt pocket and wiped the sweat of my face.

"You look like we have a fever?" She said softly resting her hand against my forehead

"No!"I slapped it away

She held it to her chest as she looked at me surprised.

_No…don't look at me like that. I only slapped your hand away because skin to skin contact might cause me to lose myself, but don't, please, don't look at me like I'm a monster._

I felt like a timid child now

I wanted to touch her but she stood there looking at me. I could only look at her as I felt my chest beginning to rise and fall and my tongue felt heavy.

"Yes" She said softly resting the napkin back on my head. She wiped the sweat away and rested her hand on my chest, "You're breathing heavy try and relax, breath slower, try to catch your breath."

I tried, but I knew that was helpless regarding my state. _ She's beginning to remind me of my mother, why is she being so kind, I hurt her, I made her upset, and I even just rejected her kindness a while ago._

"Just like that, but a bit slower….your doing it…just try and relax more, do you want to sit?"

I nodded.

_I feel like a child._

She slowly held my hand slipping her fingers between mines her eyes on mines the entire time. She turned around and began moving as she began walking with me behind her. I looked at her.

She was a woman.

A human.

A slave.

My woman.

My human.

My slave.

My Sanelle.

I pulled her walking a head of her dragging her instead making my way to the fourth hall. It was as predicted empty a bit dark but we had it to ourselves, I slammed her against the wall claiming her lips instantly as I slipped my tongue into her mouth tasting her teasing her wanting her to kiss me back.

I pulled away.

"It's not a sickness"

"What?" She looked at me her lips swollen from the feverish kiss, red round and soft just the way I've always liked them.

"Its sex, I-I'm in heat"

She smiled, "You're not an animal but…_heat?"_

"I want…to mate…very badly, I want sex...lust…pleasure….very-very-very badly"

She raised an eyebrow as I walked closer to her pressing my body against her, "Very-very-very badly" I replied softly tilting her chin up to my lips. I claimed hers biting on her bottom lip restraining myself a bit as I teased her. She opened her mouth slightly awaiting me to enter her and at her advantage, I slipped my tongue into her mouth twirling it around hers as I felt her lean in to me, enjoying the kiss, I opened my eyes looking at her closed ones.

_Sanelle I don't want to kiss you I want to fuck you, against this wall…like right now._

I gripped her ass feeling her break the kiss blushing heavily as she gasped as I lifted her off the ground, ripped the dress and pulled her legs apart going between her legs almost immediately. I pressed my erection against her sex feeling her turn away moaning softly.

"Its gonna be a bit rough" I said warning her as I began kissing her neck, biting her a bit as I moved further down. My body was moving faster than I thought I could. I wanted to push myself into her right now. She was turning away from my kiss mewling away as I went further down.

"Sebastian no"

I ignored her pleads

"Not like this please"

I moved to her lips, "Then how" I said kissing her, "Do you want me to turn you around, take you from behind? Against the wall? On the floor? How?" I said hungrily kissing her skin as I spoke. "The wall, the floor, upstairs, a table, where?"

"Let me- Just put me down"

I paused. _What position is that?! _I mentally retorted, my entire body just wanting to have sex

I watched her stand before wavering a bit before going on her knees

"Sanelle what-"

She began undoing my belt and I watched her unzip my pants leaving it buttoned.

_She was going to- oh fuck- She was going to do me here?!_

She reached in my pants and I felt her reaching for my sex. Just the image of her below me in this position was enough to send me halfway into a bliss never before had I thought I'd see her do something like this.

"I-I can't find it" She said looking up at me with those deep blue eyes of hers as she blushed lightly, "W-where?"

"It's a bit up more baby" I said. She was indeed cute and by far as innocent regardless of the countless times we've had sex before.

I watched her pull it out, my sex sticking upwards as soon as she moved it out its confinement

"Oh it was sticking upwards" she said to her own suprisement," that's why I couldn't find it"

I watched her run her hand up and down as I moaned softly, "Yeaaa"

She looked up at me smiling

She leaned in holding my erection kissing it down as she licked the corner with her tongue from the base to the top. I groaned softly, that felt damn good.

She licked around it soaking it with her saliva using it as lubrication before starting to stroke it. I closed my eyes in mere bliss as I felt her working her way on my dick. It felt delightful.

She kissed the tip with those soft lip that's sent chills directly up my spine, "Ah~ don't tease me like that baby, put your mouth on it" I told her as my breath grew uneasy. I wanted to feel that hot mouth around me any minute now.

She rubbed to tip massaging it, "Ok" She said softly.

I felt her mouth go on the head as she went down a bit more, _she was actually taking that much in already,_

I watched her stomach almost three quarter of it before pulling off with a hard suck causing me to climax almost immediately.

I watched my semen ejaculate and landed on her face and chest and watched as she blinked a bit looking at my erection then looking up at me.

She looked surprised and lost.

What was I suppose to tell her, I it does that sometime, it has its limit. It's not as if I got horny from the moment we began kissing, I had an erection for a long standing time now, plus she just did something that caused my dick to throb and give up under pressure, how should I word that. I looked at her

"I…I think broke it?"She said looking as if she was about to cry.

My eyes widened…I head dropped, _of course, she knows nothing about this, it's her first time at this and she's practically- she's- she's basically in the category of a child when it comes to experience, _"No…it's not broken…" I said with a smile, "I climaxed that's all" I said smiling softly at her

She looked at me for a while putting two and two together before speaking. "Oh"

I smiled at her, her awareness was amazing. I wanted to fuck that innocence right out her, yet, I wanted to keep it. That innocence was slightly amusing to me and I enjoyed it.

She gripped my slight erected penis and began sucking on the head once more as I watched her close her eyes getting the hang of it as she went down sucking on it moving slowly as I felt my dick built up once more

"Yeaaa just like that" I purred rubbing her head twirling my fingers through her hair, as she pulled of choking a bit,

"It's getting hard"

"That's because you're doing it really good"

I smiled, _so quickly?_ I was slightly taken back by the spring back it took. I watched her go back on it sucking it a bit faster this time. It felt damn well as I watched more of my dick disappear in her mouth and reappeared again. She was good at this, _where did she learn to do that. _I watched her move faster

"Ah- fuck- Sanelle"

I threw my head back feeling myself beginning to be pleasured. Years centuries, when was the last time a woman actually made me moan like this? I laced my fingers through her hair cursing lightly as I began to feel my body yearn more for her mouth.

"Harder baby, go a little faster for me" I said softly as I pushed her head down on my dick listening to her choke a bit I frowned at first until I realized she wasn't choking on my length but the pre cum that was slowly oozing out of me.

She moved her head faster as I helped her and felt myself climaxing. I came in her mouth watching her swallow as she drank down every last bit of it. She held my dick which was throbbing and raised it sucking on my testicles.

"Ah! Sanelle, ah-baby no not there fuck" I hissed under my breath she was really doing this good I felt my leg tremble beneath me as she sucked them lewd noises filling the room. More of my cum leaked out as I felt the sensation far too overwhelming.

"Ah~"

"Oh~ you're not done coming"

I blushed. I watched her lap up the cum running down. She sucked on the tip of my sex as I felt more cum running out due to the pulling force causing me to moan softly under my breath relentlessly.

"You cum a lot master" she said standing to her feet my dick hanging limp as I had given her my all as I felt her kiss my lip putting her tongue in my mouth. I then felt something. Warm hot liquid pouring into my mouth I pulled away swallowing.

"It's sweet, you should like it" She said with a smile

I wasn't a fan of drinking myself this was truly a first. I looked at her with a sly smile. I wiped the cum that was running down her chi and on her chest and pushed my finger in her mouth feeling her sucking it off.

"Sanelle"

"Yes"

"I guess we won't stay here any longer like the last time, I want to take you now Miss Collonae"

"As you say Mr. Michealis, I only aim to please"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notice**

Dear fellow readers,

Hi I'm your author Universal Sweetheart. I'm delivering this chapter to u in very bad news. Lately I received a review that has impacted me greatly it reads as followed:

I find your writing to be disgusting and I am not referring to the plot of the story, I am referring to your butchery of the English language. How old are you to be writing about sadomasochism and yet fail so horrendously in spelling and basic grammatical forms? Your writing is on par with someone still in elementary school, I see no evidence of someone who has a decent grasp of basic literary etiquette, and I see no evidence of someone who is competent enough to serve as a Beta under any circumstances. You suck as a writer.

You are delusional if you think anyone with a decent education and understanding of English would not notice your failure, your reviewers are in the same boat as you and hold no bearing on the matter. Illiterates will attract other illiterates after all.

Your depiction of sadomasochism is pitiful, your scenes left me greatly disappointed and unsatisfied. There was no emotion, no passion, no life or interest in the torture scenes - instead they were lifeless and boring. Either you have no real understanding of the SM lifestyle or you are simply incapable of articulating yourself correctly; regardless of the reasons your depiction is a pale imitation of the real thing and further illustrates how you fail as a decent writer.

Sanelle is a dullard; I imagine banging her would be no different than banging a frozen corpse - if anything the corpse might prove to be a more interesting lay. The fact is she is as interesting to read, as a pile of manure is to smell, she lacks vitality, she lacks intelligence, and she lacks appeal. She is depressingly morose at times and impossibly immature at others, if a person has to grind their teeth to tolerate an insert the writer has obviously failed to develop a character of worth. By the time I reached the end of the available chapters, I was more than eager to see Sebastian gut her, piss on her remains and set her on fire.

Your depiction of Sebastian is disgusting, Sanelle was bad enough, but with Sebastian, you completely butchered him. I can see him being a dominating and cruel Master. Do I see him falling to pieces and obsessing over a pathetic specimen like Sanelle? You have to be kidding; the idea alone has left me queasy and ready to spew all over this pile of manure. His torturing Ciel sounds more plausible than his feelings of fluff and caring for a specimen whose sole purpose is to act as his slave and a hole for him to stick his dick.

Your sex scenes are amateurish; I expect scenes like this from an inexperienced teen make believing they know about sex. I expect better from someone who is old and experienced enough to know what it is really like, unless you really are the inexperienced teen trying to pass off as an adult, which would actually explain a lot.

Your writing is predictable, which is a death sentence in fiction. You embellish upon Sebastian's attraction for female inserts he would not glance at under normal circumstances, you have him behaving in bizarrely possessive ways that almost seem maniacal and deranged. He agonizes over his attraction and how being a demon he should not be feeling this way. You include Claude and of course, he expresses an interest to some degree in the female. You also tend to belittle Ciel's character, which begs the question of why do you use him if you hate him so much.

Your spelling and grammar interfere with the readability of your story greatly, your imagery is dull and amateurish, and your characterization is pitiful. In short, your skills in writing are pisspoor and juvenile, I see no talent here worth praising; your "skills" are a joke.

I do not care if anyone should dislike anything I have said, your opinion means nothing to me, but feel free to whine like a baby if you must. I am a sadist who luxuriates in your discomfort, please do entertain me with your whines of discontent - they will amuse me greatly.

Whether you choose to believe me or not it is up to you or you can check my review box. The thing is, this is my first time going at this. No I do not have sex experience I'm still a virgin I am 15 and I love reading erotic novels and romance ones too. I mixed my lust with my love for writing and also with my fondness of anime andthat is how blood and lust came by. I truly did, for a second there, believe I had a wonderful story and also that I had a good plot and stuff going on but receiving this review has opened my eyes to only realize that there might be a possibility that I'm writing shit. I can't review to the person who did that so I guess there's no way he or she would ever get my reply I just have one thing to say though if he got the chance to see this

If you hate my story so much why did you not stop after the first chapter

Why would my 'pityful story' take a good few minutes of your time to write a review

If you hate my story so much…why did you even review

Probably you don't hate it but you do look down on it

And why did you block me from being able to reply? You know that show's how less of a person you are if you can throw words but you can't take some. All mouth and no action eh?

Anyways if you do get this I have two words for you. Thank You. You gave your time and effort to give me those 691 words press the post button and wow….you even went through my entire 19 chapters! Well, thank you. Thank you thank you thank you

As for my other reviewers as I said I am morbidly depressed. This is my second flame I've got since I've been on fanfiction for almost a year now but my first for blodd and Lust. There goes my lovely afternoon down the drain. Bleh. I want to end the story. I'm not looking for more reviews but can you guys honestly take the time to tell me what you truly think about it. Its on the verge of being stopped or deleted so if you want to see more of it causei actually have more ideas, thennnn, just tell me what you think.

Thank you

Yours truly

Universal sweetheart


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

I watched him open the carriage door and I stepped in listening to his voice as he spoke to the men who were riding it.

"Take the longest way to the house"

"Yes sir"

"And please don't stop, interrupt or if you dare, have us interrupted" he added sternly

"Yes sir"

I swallowed, _even if the world is ending? _I thought

"Even if the sky is falling" He said to the man in the mask.

_Oh_

I plopped down on the seat waiting in him as he climbed in closing the door closing the notch as I watched him pull the curtains a bit.

"Sanelle" He said. I watch him lean over to me and for a moment my mind goes blank. I felt him pull me towards him quickly claiming my lips. I blushed taken back by his sudden actions trying to make myself comfortable as I felt my body almost liquefying in his hand. I felt his hand run along my sides then he pulled me towards him gripping my ass as I was quickly shifted from standing to sitting in his laps.

"You know what's going to happen right" He said his hands running down my side as he broke the kiss pulling down my dress very slowly. He pulled it over my head raising it and tossing it on the floor of the small carriage as he pulled down the cups of my bra allowing my breast to sit on them as he left my bra hooked on.

"Yes… I know" I said looking at him blushing. The air against my naked upper body sent thrills of soft curly tangles in my stomach that made my stomach churn in ultimate excitement and pleasure. I felt him lean over kissing my neck as he caressed my skin his fingers running down my back. I stilled as I felt his movements.

_I only did that because of what I saw the girl doing. I wouldn't really call it inspiration._

"Do you know why I am going to do this?"

I nodded

"Don't nod…answer" he said his eyes narrowing at me

_Oops _

"Yes"

His expression remained barely loosening he was Sebastian Michealis after all, "Now why is that?"

"Because, I-I" I blushed, he's not going to make me say that aloud right?

"Because?"

"Because I placed my mouth….on your-umm- thing"

He looked at me

He leaned over into my neck and giving me the impression that he would kiss me I was taken back instead when I felt his teeth into my skin. He pulled back.

He bit me!

Sebastian Michealis bit me!

I blinked at him a couple times in shock. He-he bit me!

"Wrong" He said with a smile

I gulped and thought again.

This man was dominant. Sebastian Michealis was a mix of everything, pain, pleasure, lust and hunger. He was sadistic. He hated being controlled and- Oh, Could it be….

"Because I teased you?"

He smiled and leaned over moving to my neck again but this time his lips met my skin gently pressing against it.

"Correct"

I blushed, I really teased him and made him upset.

I went scarlet yet a feeling of triumphant over me.

He doesn't like when I tease him, which means, doing _that _to him makes him….weak?

A weakness.

I blinked away glad to find a weakness that I could turn against him.

5 minutes later I found myself against the rubber seat being rocked back and forth as I arched my back in pleasure the feeling of him refilling me with his sex was more than enough to make me hit climax in mere minutes. I felt relieved but felt him continuing to move inside me which made my body shiver around him. He pulled me to his lips lifting my body up to him as I wrapped my legs around him feeling his hand on my hips slamming me down on his length.

I moaned loudly trying to not erupt around him not wanting to near it so early like I did before as I felt his length slam against the tip of my womb the painful yet overwhelming feeling causing the intense heat in my stomach to burst into wild flames devouring my body whole as I felt my entire body went crazy and my mind concentrated on nothing more than this overwhelming feeling and sensation that was showering me in ecstasy. I moaned loudly.

"Give it to me Sanelle" He said whispering in my ears moving harder into me as I immediately climaxed tightening around him

_Oh god, almost 10 minutes and I've climaxed twice already._

I reached my limit easily I regretted it, I found it too quick and short-lived.

I felt him pull out of me in one movement and my arms loosened around him I fell backwards only to be caught in her arms as he paused me midair from the seat and his body with his hands.

I was panting, my double climax in one row shutting down my body trying to gather strength to compensate as I looked at him my eyes feeling heavy and hazed.

He looked at me. Those red eyes staring back into mine, causing me to be lost within those soulless eyes that seemed never ending. I blinked taking a deep breath in releasing it silently as he smiled.

A lovely smile it was.

He raised me up turning me around as I rested my head on the seat as my ass was literally raised in the air towards him. I felt his hands rub the cheeks as he groped them massaging my rear for whatever reason he had.

He leaned over his chest and torso against my back as his hair curled on the seat next to mines as his lips touch my ears.

"Are you okay Miss Collonae?"

I swallowed trying to catch my breath as I panted the heavy contact causing an arousal to start in my body.

"Yes- yes master"

"Is this position too much for you?"

I blushed.

"No master"

_Of course it was. My ass is in the air I feel like I'm advertising my posterior. _I blushed madly, yet, the feeling of his body so close to mines made me so content and satisfied.

I felt his hard erection between my legs as he smacked it on the lips of my vagina taping it lightly not entering me but teasing me.

"Ah~"

"Are you sure"

His tapping turned into slow strides between the lips not entering me but running it between me.

"Y-yeahhh" I was beginning to enjoy this. This feeling was great as I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation.

Sebastian Michealis was sex on legs without a doubt. But regardless of that he was not to be underestimated for other things. Teasing me like this only made me yearn more for it it only made me want it more and most definitely made me hornier.

"You're certain?" He asked

I felt his the tip of his penis making a circular action on my clit that went down to my sex slowly pressing the tip in only probing that hole barely entering it as he toyed with me his hand moving to my clit twirling his finger around on the sensitive nerve.

I moaned loudly, "Ye-yes!"

"What you want me to do?"

"You know what I want you to do?"

"I don't" He said, "You'll have to tell me, say it"

I blushed, "Fuck me"

"Statement or question, it's a bit soft and desolate Miss Collonae"

"Fuck me! Fuck me and stop teasing me please!"

Yes…that's what I want. I want to feel you slamming in me so hard that the carriage begins to rock again or I begin going crazy and drool lost in ecstasy. Make me feel good.

"Then you should have send that from a long time ago Ma'am" He said cooing on my ears

"And of course I will…..like I said many times before. I aim to please"

* * *

I turned in my sheets my body aching it was a long carriage ride back as we spent the entire time doing _that_.

But other than my pain something worse was going on.

_Do you know the difference between gold and silver Sanelle?_

_It's a secret….don't tell Daddy…_

I blinked harder squeezing my eyes shut in my dreams.

_What's this! Where's Sanelle- oh god- what's happening! The entire room is covered in blood. Sanelle!_

No…stop….These memories

_Mr. Collonae we apologize for your loss, your daughter must be traumatized to witness such a homicidal occurrence._

I turned in the bed groaning my stomach churning in disgust.

_No, those memories…._

_How should we bury your wife, I mean…..she has no remains_

Bile began building in my throat.

Those flashbacks, those memories….

Their back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ceil sat down in the leather couch that sunk slightly by his weight as he leaned back into the softness and opened the letter ripping the top with his sharp black nails very slowly and began reading its content.

_Everything I wanted to say, but didn't…_

**Earlier**

He timidly walked up to Sebastian who was in his tux waiting for his slave to descend the staircase.

He was dressed in a tight black tusk with a tailed lack coat and a white tie over his clean white shirt that was strapped down by the black and white striped tux that was covered by the tailed jacket. His hair was nicely combed back very stylishly only a few strands of hair falling in his face.

"The carriage just arrived, its waiting outside" He said admiring him for only a second a quickly looked away blushing as he remembered what had happened earlier.

"I see" Sebastian said reaching inside his jacket pulling out an envelope, "Here" He said handing it to him.

"This is?" He asked taking the letter seeing that it was actually addressed to him. He looked up at Sebastian who was staring back at him plainly into his eyes searching for a reply.

"Do you know what that is Ceil?"

"No" he said looking at the envelope that felt a bit heavy and looked back up to his master.

"That's why I want you to read it. Read it…and make a decision" He said smiling at the boy that merely blinked at him.

**Now**

He closed the letter looking plainly at the envelope. He rose to his feet, the letter consisting of over 11 pages of Sebastian handwritten words that he sent to him. He never knew what to do…he read it….he understood….the message was clear.

His entire unanswered question…answered

Requited feelings…..acknowledged

Overwhelming pain….healed

Memories….sealed

He walked over to his bed and began getting to business

This was good.

A chance.

An opportunity.

An Advantage.

He rested the envelope on the top and closed the suitcase zipping it and placed the hat on his head and picked up the suitcase with his clothes inside it.

He walked up the staircase images of all that he'd done in this house flashing through his mind. The times when he was tortured, cleaned the walls, ironed the close, tend the yard, cook the food, paint the house, clean the pavements, bought the grocery, the times when he was literally a rug for Sebastian to walk over. To be disrespected, shunned, hurt, troubled, beaten, tortured, tormented and mistreated. When he had to serve Sanelle. Dress her wounds that would disappear after a few hours. Clean up the mess that was left behind in her torture room, listen to her scream, and return to her room to find her asleep. When he felt like he was going to break to pieces. His unrequited love, his pain, his jealousy, his hate.

He turned the knob of the door breathing in and turning around to look inside the house again.

The last line of the letter ringing through his mind like poetic lines.

_So here's your chance. Leave…forget…and return if you please…only when you forget all that has happened. It was after all, a mere occurrence; you could have called it off a long time ago. Remember, it all started with a simple bet, not a cancelled contract, A bet…young master._

_Yours Truly_

_Sebastian Michealis, My Lord_

He closed the door.

Leave, forget, and return when I please.

_So this game…has finally ended._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I slowly turned the knob of my door stepping out into the hall the horrible churning feeling of disgust mixed with nausea in my body. I had waked up to a letter on my table indicating that Ceil had left the mansion for a while. It also seemed that I shouldn't mention it to my master who, as explained by Ceil, was aware of his departure yet needed not to be reminded of the lack of his presence.

I merely side-tracked the thought of him leaving, hard to say though since I had multiple questions that flooded my mind. Why would he leave, what happened and did it have something to deal with what I saw in the room?

I decided to leave the matter as it was yet the instincts of myself as a human, worse a woman kept me on edge as to wondering where he had went and if he was ok. If my master had known he left wouldn't he have stopped him? But yet again, that was hard to imagine. Why _would _he stop him? The relationship between them was so hard to read. Were they friends, were they enemy. I have secretly had my suspicions of them. The story I know blends perfectly with what I see, except I have a hard time believing that Sebastian would torture him, yet, I don't know what takes place behind closed doors. Does he go into his room and hit him, does he torture him too. Demon or not, Ceil was still a child to me.

I leaned against the wall giving in to dizziness as the memories clouded my mind making me feel like I would vomit. I wanted to suspend those thoughts like I had always done before, but for some reason they were strong on staying in and lingering in my mind. I need to clear my head, I needed to get this out my-

The door of my master's room opened and closed upstairs.

I was already in the kitchen on my way to get a glass of water. Although he was three floors above me the mansion was very quiet and so the sound of his door echoed through the house even though he never slammed it.

"Sanelle"

I turned around.

Of course. Humans don't descend steps that quickly, demons do….Sebastian Michealis does. So does Ceil but I never really gave it thought. I miss him already. But then again they were demons and possessed weird attributes that were of course, inhuman. Many of them I knew they had but only few had I been aware of. The speed. I've never witnessed it before a flash I suppose but I haven't seen it, but as proof, I do remembered being over 10 miles away from home and arrive in 5 seconds. Another thing was their eyes. My eyes were already as weird as they were, blue eyes were odd in my time and so blue-eyed females were oddly admired, and then again, blue-eyed women had normal blue eyes. Not ocean blue like mines that reflected me weirdly. It blazed blood blue when I was upset, smooth ocean blue most of the time, hot flicker blue when I was with my master which was of course because of what we do half the time, _oh yes ,_what we do most of the time~_, _and smoky blue the rest of the time. Other than blue there were other normal colors. Brown, green even hazel but red-oh no. No red. My master's eyes were the darkest soulless red there was and at times they changed too.

"Is something wrong" He said looking at me approaching me keeping eye contact as he stopped mid way. He was in a loose deep V shirt and his plain long cotton trousers. His robe was around him and his hair a bit tousled. He carried a cup of half drunk coffee with him not to mention his lips were plum pink a shade of red lingering on the bottom one his eyes steadied and in thought. Even for a morning get-up, he was still my first class sex-on-legs.

"I don't feel so well" I said feeling sweaty and nauseous. Your overwhelming beauty only healed me for 5 second Mr. Michealis.

"Have you drank a cup of water" He said looking concerned

I shook my head._ You see, what happened was…I was actually coming for a glass myself when you appeared with all your godly beauty and interrupted my zombie troll down to the kitchen_. I remained silent as I watched him moved to get me a glass of water and when he placed it before me I took it up and drank it

"Better?" he asked

I nodded. _Except as a zombie I rather brains, but via water….it works as well_

The times that passed by since I moved from out of my cellar made me feel too….human. Maybe that was why I as having these flashbacks now. Automatically my feet made their way through the house which was strange since I felt like I wasn't controlling them. I could hear my master's steps behind me.

_Where is she going?_

I continued. My mind wandering aimlessly as I went further deep into the mansion I had not yet grown fully accustomed to. I was lost in thoughts until I came to finding myself descending a staircase that went around and around, brick walls on both sides' torches high above my head, it was beginning to come familiar until my feet went further and came to a halt.

My cell.

_I came…to my cell…._

I turned the creaky lock since the door could only open from the outside and pulled the sliding cell grill aside stepping into the room. I could easily point out small webs and the sheet looked a bit unchanged not to mention the shut in smell that the room had. How long has it been?

Was it…

2 months?

I felt my master's presence behind me as he moved around going to switch on the light the room glimmering in the small golden light that only gave a bit of illumination to the darkened objects lying around the place along with the furnitures

"Should I return later?"

I nodded.

"Are you implying that I torture you too" He said

I heard the slight thrill of excitement and disbelieve in his voice as I turned to him and nodded once more. I felt like I was crawling back into my shell. The one I loved, the one I grew accustomed to.

It was called

Silence.

I heard him leave the room and I sat on my bed nostalgia curling inside me as I looked around the room. In the very room I reflected on my memories, made memories and had memories. Now I was living a memory…one I would look back on very soon.

I closed my eyes and tried relaxing a bit. I didn't know much about relieving stress but I knew sometimes trying to meditate was a good way to get yourself calmed and ok. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply the silence of the room running through my mind.

_How long will you run?_

_Stop pretending you don't hear me…._

_Don't ignore us!_

The vase fell on the floor and I held my head as I leaned against the wall for support. What was that! I'm hearing voices. No it sounded like they were right here. No….I'm going crazy. I rose off the wall and steadied my stance.

My eyes widened and I began panting like crazy.

I moved to the chair slipping into it resting my hand on the table looking into the far corner of the room filled with darkness. I need to relax. I need to breathe. I wake up and suddenly there are voices in my head, I'm having flashbacks and I can't concentrate. I felt like I wanted to vomit I was sick of this nauseous feeling.

The images were the worse. The voices were terrifying; the concentrating was displeasing but the flashbacks, those images. It made me nauseous and dizzy. It made my stomach churn in disgust. It made me want to scream.

Blood everywhere, in the room-

_No_

All over my body soaking through my clothes dampening on my skin

_Stop_

The adrenaline of death, the lingering scent of betrayal and madness

_Please stop_

The power, the salvation, the redemption.

"Sanelle"

I jumped

I turned to see my master standing a few feet away from me in the room looking at me with a lit candle in his hand in a saucer his gloves already on his hand as he looked at me a bit surprised. I hadn't even heard the cell gate open. I never heard him at all. What's going on

"Master"

"You look rather pale; you're not scared of me or something?" he said looking a bit worried

I shook my head

"Something in the room?" He asked looking around

"No I guess it's the dim light on my skin, I'm fine" I said rising out the chair making my way to the torture room. It was silent as I made my way there entering the room I had missed for so long. I ran my arm over the leather rack and over the rods. I missed these days. The sound of the rack moaning and the sound of the whip screaming as the rack pulled me and the whip kissed my skin leaving its best regards on me in either red or blue.

I watched my master pull out the rack and I took the go ahead of lying on it without his instructions.

"We're not going to use it but I need you to lie down"

I nodded

I felt him strap me down and I remained quiet as I watched him go for the candle.

He looked at me smiling before tilting it allowing the wax to fall on my skin burning it as I winced at the pain.

"Sanelle I'm going to try something different with you" He said

"O-Ok"

I felt him pour it at my navel, then on one of my ribs, then below my pelvic and then I felt him drip it more places on my torso.

He finished eventually resting it on the nearby table. I was sweating sweat streaking down my face. I realized that his gloves weren't the leather ones but in fact, they were plastic. I watched as he moved to the table picking up something that was too shiny that it glistened in my eyesight. I then felt 'it' press against my skin

'it'….was a knife.

I felt it go beneath my skin then very slowly went across my torso in a semi circular shape. I bit my lip, and unable to contain it, screamed out loudly as I had never been cut like this before in my life and never once had Master spilled my blood but now I felt the warm liquid surge out my body and poured down my sides. I felt his hand enter me. It felt weird, nasty twisted. He was touching my organs.

"What do we have here?~"

I looked away feeling blood run out my mouth as I coughed it up turning my head to the side preventing myself from dying by choking or rather drowning in my blood.

His hand wandered inside me, squeezing, pulling digging at my organs and vessels.

"Ahh~his should be the intestines"

I felt him pull and what could have been a gallon of blood came rushing out my mouth.

After my intestine were my lungs, then my pancreas and then my stomach.

He touched everywhere, played with everywhere, removed a couple vital things in my body, for example one of my lungs was crushed on the ground and my liver went with it too.

I felt dizzy, once I was seeing the ceiling now my eyes were literally rolling over as I lost consciousness

Maybe coming down here for torture wasn't so bad after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I opened my eyes to look into the brick ceiling as I lay on what I presumed was my bed. Judging from the scent and sight that was laid before I figured that I was still in my cell room.

The memory of what happened before I passed out running through my mind as the sound of a wheel turning and chains being pulled filled my ears. The sound was hard to find as I heard echoes. Sometimes it sounded as if it was fading yet sometimes it sounded so near.

"Awake at last"

I turned my head warily to the side. I felt weak and dizzy and felt a bit nauseous on the inside as I felt like I would soon throw up my breakfast.

On second thought

I never really had any.

I looked at my master who seemed occupied with whatever he was doing yet he found the time to look over at me smiling from time to time as he met my gaze. He was like an eager child awaiting to show me his master piece but both he and I knew that that master piece would be my next torture.

"H-How long have i-"

"Been sleeping, I would say more of a nap, you only past out for an hour"

I blinked. _That's all…an hour…I felt like I was out for a day._

I watched him move to e something in his hand. What was he doing. My vision was a bit blurred everything slightly distilled but the yellow golden light on the left corner of my room where the wheel turning sound was coming from was quite noticeable in my bad sight. I grimaced at the feeling of something close to my skin then suddenly it was lightly pressed against me and I jumped..

It was hot.

Very hot.

I screamed out loudly in anguish and pain. As If having my body cut open and fondled with wasn't enough but being strapped down and branded with hot metal was more pleasing?

The pain was horrible but it did stir the pleasure within me causing me to slightly enjoy it. But this was far from pleasure it was closer to pain.

* * *

I felt him pull my hands free from the bed them opened the chain that was wrapped around them. I sat up looking at the mark that was on my inner thigh it

was already beginning to fade and I was feeling much better than before.

"Are you breathing okay?"

I nodded

"Feeling uneasy"

I shook my head

"How intriguing not only can you heal yourself but you re-grew most of your organs"

I blinked.

The more this man tortured me the more inhuman I felt. I shrugged and watched him undo my feet and I rubbed them together as soon as he was done. I turned around sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor.

How many times had it been? How many times had I been looking at this floor after my torture had ended? But of course how could I lose counting. Adding this one to the others. I've went through 345 different tortures. Yet…Yet….

_After witnessing something like this I doubt your daughter will be able to recover Sir _

"_What are you saying? At least remove her entire memory to get her out of this state!"_

"_Her entire memory, Mr. Collonae. Your taking away your daughters entire past and childhood if you do that"_

"_I don't care! Look at her! L-l-look at her eyes- She's-She's not even in this world anymore"_

Still….These memories won't leave

I can't run any longer

The only reason I did this

Was to try and forget this all

Those years of silence

Those years of reflection

Those years of trying to move on

Those years of bad memories

Still all of this remains in my head

I only took the chance with this deal to see if he could erase my past. I only wanted to do this contract to dissolve my memory somewhere.

"Sebastian…"

I heard the shuffling stop as I turned around to see him looking at me pausing at the cell gate.

"Yes" He said resting the padlock on the grill

"The contract….I don't want to do it anymore"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Sebastian…"

I heard the shuffling stop as I turned around to see him looking at me pausing at the cell gate.

"Yes" He said resting the padlock on the grill

"The contract….I don't want to do it anymore"

I watched my master turn around and looked at me and smiled.

A smile that was most definitely asking inquisitively what I meant by that. I knew that what I wanted was something I was asking abruptly, but everything was just coming to a weird twisted conclusion that I didn't want to face.

"What?" he said turning around completely his body language stating that he was quite taken back yet it remained collected as his posture quickly relaxed.

I repeated what I had said hoping that he would understand

"No-no don't say that again but what would make you say that Sanelle, so suddenly too"

I was quiet for a moment thinking of how to answer him, "There's no point in this anymore I mean…..Your becoming…useless to me" I said afterwards.

Yes….that's right….I only did the contract to help me forget, it wasn't working, time for a new resolve.

He walked over to me and looked at me sitting down on the bed edge. "You seem to be forgetting something"

"Huh"

"You are….a human. You are a woman not to mention that you are way by far, a weak feeble human being and you are considering ending the contract with me?"

I blinked; I didn't like the idea of where this was going.

"What do you think a contract is? A toy, a deal, a pause and play button?" A grin was across his face but his voice showed no play.

"I- It's just becoming irrelevant"

He frowned, "Sanelle, ending a contract does not exist, a contract ends when it is fulfilled and I have your soul. If the contract ends otherwise. Your soul is destroyed and you die"

I looked at him. That's crazy something so…risking exist?

"I want to end it why do I have to die" I said looking at him

"Sanelle, why do you even want to end it?"

I remained quiet. I don't want him to know that.

"Sanelle, you're having sleepless nights, it's obvious, you're off edge and I can more than read practically about everything about you right now. I know why you did this contract and I know that you have a disruptive past. But is that the reason why you want to end it, something about your past."

I looked at him….how could I lie to him. How could I look at him and not tell him. Regardless of our contract relationships there was a bond, I felt open to him.

"Aummm, I'm having reflections of the death of my mother….and when I was turned into…this"

He looked at me peculiarly

"You seem like you're acquainted with that incident" I asked.

Foolish question.

Everyone was familiar with that incident when in the upper class.

"Well, I- I have heard about the incident before"

I figured as much. I figured that something like that would be his reply, of course he would know. He is a part of the upper-class and he would have definitely known about it.

"Sanelle I know only that it was a horrible death, I want to know…..does her death possibly have something to do with your two souls- We are-"

"I know why I have two souls"

"I see….but may I – know the story"

I looked at him, "Why would you?"

"Stop running away from it and tell me. Tell me about it, if you keep running away it it will continue luring."

He had a point….Your the first to hear this story.

"I see"

"After I tell you, d-don't turn against me and I hope your reputation of me- I hope- it doesn't change"

He looked at me for a while.

"The story it's very, gruesome…and twisted….it broke m…for a long while"

"Broke?"

"After witnessing it, I went into a shock after it and I was brain dead for 3 months. For 3 years I didn't speak and I when I began…you barely heard my voice. I- I just-I completely broke down"

"Sanelle, if I'm right…it shouldn't be so bad, your mother past away and you witnessed her death, I doubt I heard anything about her being sickly-"

"Past-away….so that's the story you got" I said a slight humor in my voice. "She died an awful death before me…it was more than a death it was a battle a horrible terrifying experience."

"You make it sound as if a war took place before her famous last words"

I looked at him

_A war….you can call it that._

"Sanelle, I don't know what you experience is about but I won't think-"

"Even after you find out"

"Even after I find out" He said finally.

I looked at him and looked away wondering if I was making the right decision planning to tell him this. How would he truly react to it and how would he see me afterwards. Even if he says that am I sure that deep inside he's saying something completely different.

It's just as he said. I'm a human and he's a demon. My story probably might have no purpose or difference to him. Probably at the end of the day I would fall in the same slot that I already am, the one where regardless of who I am or what I do, I'm an eternal slave.

Coming back to reality I realized that his finger was twirling in the end of my locks and he seemed rather intrigued in that instead of anything else. He looked at me smiling slightly I knew what it meant. I could take my time and tell him.

Yes of course. I was a human. He indeed was a demon, but he was also Sebastian Michealis, a demon in which I've been contracted to for the past two years. In my experience never once had he judged me turned away or malice me. Instead…He made me prouder, both in myself and my body

_Especially my body_

"I'm happy…I can tell you this, my fear, my sin…my crime"

"Crime? Sanelle…now your intriguing me even more, exactly what lies in this past of yours?"

"Everything…that's not to be known, everything that's the opposite of me"

"Everything….about your past?"

"Yes…..the day my mother tried to kill me….and I killed her"

I watched his movements stop and my hair fell loose from his hand.

His lips curled into a grin and I watched his eyes dance in surprise and amazement.

"Sanelle Collonae, exactly…who are you"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I sat beside my mother in the carriage in my perfectly white frilled dress staring out the window at the sight of the town people going about their daily business. I felt unaware of the fact that father was too preoccupied to even come with us; instead mother told me that he had some work to do.

We stepped out the carriage and began walking our family butler 'Nathaniel' behind us in close track as two other men stayed further away. I held her hand walking with her everyone waving and smiling as we passed wishing and greeting us.

I lived the life of a princess.

The perfect family.

The wealthy background.

The daughter that ever parent wanted, the girl that every girl wanted to be.

I walked beside my mother in my favorite white-bowed frilly dress and my hair in its everyday ponytail with the white ribbon tied around the knot. I was the reflection of my mother, except she was more outspoken and slightly different. Her eyes shined blue like untainted emeralds and her lips were always layered with the finest red lipstick there was. Her short brown, forest like- smooth hair which was a rich earthy brown curled inwards around her neck, she side bangs flipped outwards and the rest blending in perfectly bobbed. She was tall, slender, soft and delicate.

To me, she was strong, wise, brave, intelligent, no one in the world to me like my mother.

Naomi Collonae

Just like every other Sunday….we were visiting the post office. Every Sunday we went to the post office and mother would deliver a message sending it to whoever she did. She never missed a single Sunday and she never missed the Wednesdays either went she went to pick up back the reply from like I said, whoever she sent the message to.

I never knew much of her past. It was hidden, unknown, buried. Nothing more than the fact that she was from a big family and that my father had fallen in love with her when he was eighteen. It was true love. The compassionate and truthful one.

I think.

At my yonder days it never really appealed much to me about the weird actions of my mother but know when I look back at it she was a rather…very odd woman. She never spoke outwardly with my father more than accompany him to places speak to him and sometimes they would kiss. There was the presence of their relationship, but the absence of love.

Who was this person she was always sending letters to? The letters were always addressed

_My Dearest….The Over Looker_

Not only that. But every Thursday afternoon at three o' clock she received a call. I presumed it must have been that person, since it always started, "_Did you get my letter?"_ Was it a distant family member? I never knew any of my family on mother's side. No one. If there was any significance in a bond from her past to my present which was back then….it would be that one time I asked her while she was combing my hair…if her mother did the same. My mother immediately became a different person. I never really knew the rest of her actions because suddenly our favorite vase in the room broke followed by the mirror and the windows. I was way too terrified to be concerned about her response since at the time my safety appealed the most to me.

I remember one afternoon closing in on mother's birthday when she was on the phone. Around that period the phone calls occurred more often, almost every day…the letters came so frequent that we had to send a maid at least two times in the day to send and collect the letter keeping the communication better mother and the other person. _Were they calling her to wish her a pre happy birthday?_ All I knew was that I was eavesdropping.

"But….I still don't think it's time yet, I doubt she's ready…I know but-…..I love…Buts she's my…I see….I understand….yes, yes, I know"

She suddenly turned around and stared at me as a light wind passing me lifting the curls of my hair casing the air to smash against my skin. I ran away from her heading up to my room. I was caught.

That was another think about her. She had an odd cloak of…..inhumanity. She sometimes spoke in codes…riddles…proverbs. There was that outer world air around her. The wind moved according to her liking, nature pastured her like she was its mother, animals adored her, and colors were embedded into her…but for some reason…..there were people…who feared her. Those people were the ones who envied us…hated us….looked at us with disgrace. I ignored it. I knew my mother was an odd woman but I liked it. What was odd….was what happened on that day.

It wasn't classified as only odd…..but…..scary, terrible, horrifying, life changing…my sin.

May 12, The day was beautiful the sun was shining and everything was ok. It was a special day for me- my birthday? No….hers. I never really knew her age but I knew she was either 24…25.

"Lady Sanelle, your mother instructed that you meet her on the second floor" Nathaniel said interrupting me as I sat in the front garden waiting for my father to arrive.

"What but I'm waiting for daddy to come home"

"Na-a-a-a, she said no nagging" He said waving his index finger from side to side.

"But Nathaniel~" I whined

I squirmed my little way up the staircase to my parent's room which I presumed my mother was. Gladly I was right.

"Nella…come here"

I obeyed walking to my mother smiling as I looked at my flowers crown I made for her using the garden flowers this morning, that was on her head.

"You know mommy loves you right" She said in that soft soothing voice of hers one of the many attributes that I loved about her.

I nodded, "Is everything okay mommy….you look sad"

"Sad? On my birthday? It's alright, Mommy's fine" She said smiling tilting her head to the side that warmth from her crawling onto me awakening me giving me a sense of comfort, "…Nella…." She added her tone suddenly changing that crawling warmth disappeared as it oozed into my skin sinking away from whatever it was running from. "I'm going to tell you something"

I nodded

"Its something very important, it's about mommy and everything she is…I come from a family…that is very rear. We are called…Necromancers"

"Waaaaa, Nercopanthers?"

She smiled.

"Every century we die and send down the job of a necromancer to our daughter"

"So does that mean one day I'll be a necropanther just like mommy- wait- Did you just say die?"

She nodded

"No no I don't want mommy to die we can both be Necromancers you don't have to die"

"No we can't both be Necromancers- its-It's a horrible job" She said pouting rubbing her head combing down my hair with her hands

"But mommy"

"Listen Nella"

"But mommmmmmmy….It's ok like how your family is a necropanther…that means your mommy was one too; since your mommy is one and your one I can be one too"

_I should never had said that_

"Mommy please I don't want you to die. We can ask grandma, I've never seen my grandma but we can ask her she will help, she's a nice person right"

_I wanted to shut up I never knew what I was getting myself into_

"Mommy please you don't need to die. Please mommy she'll help us and when I grow up I'll help my daughter too"

_What was I saying…stop._

"Nella just-"

"But mommy! She'll-"

"Shut up!" She screamed silencing me at once. "I never should have had you I don't even know why I did. Go to that woman for help? Help your own daughter for god sakes you'd be dead by then."

"M-mommy"

"Sanelle I hate you and I always have" She said under her breath. He words stung me-no-pierced my heart with an arrow of negligence and rejection.

She rose up out the bed in one quick movement and I felt her hold my throat squeezing it. I thought my neck was going to snap but then I realized it was my throat or most likely my trachea she was aiming at to kill me instantly.

"We come from a cursed family we must be destroyed if there is no one to inherit the power then there is nothing to earn in the first place."He mumbled under her breath

"M-Mo-"

It was becoming hard for me to breath in my little figure compared to her she was by far more dominant.

"Come on die already. I grew you, fed you, and pretended to be your mother for this very on moment to kill you. Don't get it mistaken with love and pity. You will not inherit my place as a necromancer my life is way too perfect to be ruined by a child!"

I glanced at the door hoping Nathaniel would walk in or someone would end this. I looked back at her this woman this woman why is she doing this she's my mother she suppose to love me.

WHY?!

I looked at her….

_Sanelle I hate you and I always have…_

_Die already…_

_I pretended to be your mother…_

_Don't mistake love and pity…_

_My life is too perfect to be ruined by a child…_

_I hate you, hate you, hate you…_

_You…_

The room suddenly became dark and the light was fading before my eyes as her voice and her figure became distant and all I could hear where echoes and what I could only see was her disorientated figure before me fading quicker and quicker into complete blackness. Her words lingering in my mind like playing tunes on soundless instruments…like blank air…. or just the silence living on in its loudness. Yes….it was like that. Until

Will…..I had a will power to live

I don't want to die

I don't want to disappear.

Suddenly my eyes shot open and I felt something rip out of me I don't know what it was but it felt like something coming out my body, and hand reaching out that was still connected, a road stretching to somewhere from the pit of my heart. I wanted to scream but it felt so painful yet good at the same time.

I looked at her

And I broke

Why was she looking at me like this?

I watched the tears run down her face as she spoke, as she said something. I treasured those words as golden words.

She smiled looking at me as I felt whatever had left return. It made my body override. Almost as if something new had entered me. Suddenly her smile vanishes and the hands around my neck weakened.

The next thing I knew…..she exploded. Words can't really explain, but blood began running out her mouth through her nose through her ears I could clearing see blood running down her legs and the next thing I knew….she disappeared and the room was clothed in a thick sheet of blood. I looked around at everything the wall the bed the ground the ceiling

It was the aim of the red liquid to not leave a single part of the room untainted. I screamed in horror my voice suddenly returning to me along with a ripping sensation across my brain. I fell to my knees the sound of the door opening reaching to my ears as one of the maids screamed a loud thud on the ground which I found out later was her body since she fainted. I r4ecieved help from the housekeepers especially Nathaniel who uttered not a single word. All I knew was that at the moment I was disconnected from that word.

I was seeing things

No…I was seeing flashbacks

No…I was seeing the past.

The past of the necromancers.

Like a flashback I had been granted the chance I washed my grandmother pre murder my mom who repelled and killed her claiming theses powers. And almost for fun, I was reminded of what just happened since it was played over at a third person point of view which made me terrified and worried. There were other thoughts that entered my head I was seeing people I never knew people who were my ancestors claiming this 'power' that I now have.

2 years after I could barely put the pieces together only too things standing out the most.

What took place was a ritual

And at that moment when my body went numb and I felt something reaching out. I took my mother's soul….in other words….I killed her.

* * *

I looked at my master and he stared at me completely silent.

"This is…your sin"

"Yes….The sin of Sanelle Collonae….your slave"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"How do you feel….about your mother."

"I…I-I don't know"

I looked at the familiar man and pondered in my thoughts. The questions that were being asked had significant meanings yet they seemed haunting and hurtful as they pierced my skin, deep inside me crawling across my flesh, through my veins and into my mind and like a bird spreading its wing clouding my mind with endless sounds and whispers as it ran to every corner of my mind sinking through vessels pounding on the inside of my skull creating graffiti and leaving marks and remainders of its existence, in other word, it echoed in my head.

"Do you love your mother?"

"Yes"

How could I say…yes? She almost murdered me-wait- she did it because it needed to be done- no….she could have avoided it. Wait- could she?

"Do you think that she did the right thing?"

"What…I-I don't know"

No I do….the right thing- It would have been best if she just killed me than have these memories haunt me. Crawling into my bed at night, walking hand in hand with me, speaking familiarly with me in the language of images and cloudy videos. How could I possibly accept it, all it did was haunt me, follow me torture me reminded me of my horrible past.

There was a knock on the door and as the demon stepped in I looked at him.

"Master…."

He looked at me and smiled turning towards the man who was asking me the questions

"How is it going?"

"Fine so far, I haven't made it to the dept yet but it's smooth"

"Are you sure you can do this all in one day…Claude"

Claude looked at him smiling. It was unavoidable but as the two demons stood next to each other I found various similarities. Odd colored eyes, dark black hair, nice smooth skin, black polished nails, perfect body figure. They were in a league of their own.

Regardless of what my master wore it was it seemed to have adorned him as it perfectly suited his body. Today he was in a white dress shirt and long black house trousers. He had his reading glasses with him I supposed he must have been in the study room. Claude on the other hand was in a black suit. Something else came to me as soon as I say this. These demons….looked best in black.

"Are you underestimating me?"

"Just pondering that's all"

I watched my master speak with him before suddenly turning to me.

"Do you mind….leaving us for a second"

I nodded

I left the room with my dead down to the ground as I felt the need to cry or rather the need to kill myself. Sharing that with my master made me feel somehow distant with him. Should I have told him? But I thought he wanted to actually know me more, probably telling him was the right thing

_But why does it feel like this now_

I looked at the wall staring endlessly at the design of petals on the wallpaper going up further gaining in amount. Only if I were like these petals. Just aimlessly there without a reason or purpose, just another addition. Of course I wouldn't want to just be without purpose, but to at least have significance.

I had eventually began to realize it sooner or later that I was in love with my master. I was indeed….in love with him. The question was if he would love me back?

_**Meanwhile**_

"So….tell me" Sebastian said looking at him

"It's literally…going nowhere"

"What do you mean, I'm not a fool Claude I knew what you did when you left 5 years ago after Nicholas had died and Hannah went away."

"How do you-"

"Researching on the backgrounds on Necromancers gathering your share of information, trying to find a way to kill them, trying to find a way to make history by capturing one and devouring it, their weak spots, their flaws, their openings, their source of power, their behavior. Come on…what's your result." Sebastian asked

"Why would I tell you" He replied wanting a reason

"Because I called you, I gave you the wonderful opportunity of meeting what you've been researching, the door is only 3 floors below for your information" Sebastian said smirking

"Che. Their weak spot is their humanity" he said not even putting up a fight. It would be relentless at this point. This was Sebastian he was dealing with here.

"Beg you pardon?"

"In other words, the human components of them, in other word to be more specific…their emotions"

"How did you-"

"It's become so much clearer since I spoke to her, the only thing they fear or makes them weak, is what created them in the beginning, in other words, their past."

"I see, I thought you would be the best person to unravel what really happened."

"I already fully understand their ritual"

"oh"

"Those creatures, their soul alone is one hell of an appetizing meal. They possess only one ability. And that is nature. Simple components like growth, reproductition, gravity, friction, density, air, water, fire, even rocks, down to animals"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Incredible"

"It is indeed. However their full potential is locked in time. The older they get the more they can acquire as an individual, so until they have completed all the possessions, They are no longer of use, but need to pass it down to someone, and that would be their child."

"So that would mean…Sanelle has powers"

"Yes….however, compared to the life span of a Necromancer, she's just a newborn. The intriguing thing is because of the ability of nature; necromancers are or can be compared to Eve, the mother of all. Since they are like this, a necromancer is always a woman, hence mother nature"

"You're saying that necromancers…are-"

"Don't be fooled, Mother Nature taking the form of humans…females. Nature has its own turn of results and one of its greatest results was walking upon what it has created. For necromancers to keep and maintain its existence, it needs a similar vessel. It is of course weird how their children are always girls but around the ages of 7 to 8 the power is always sent to them which would be when the parent is a hundred."

"I see, Sanelle did explain that part to me I am fully aware of that I just need to know of this ritual."

"Yes. That moment where she explains something coming out of her…it was actually her power. It's almost like an extending hand that reaches out and pulls the soul of her mother out her body and into hers. It takes the power memories and strength so that the other body that has received that may act as the new vessel for this power. The power of Mother Nature is immense and needs a new vessel to keep it. There are necromancers who have…been good vessels…and survived the period of about three average necromancer's life in one."

"I see….how could we…get this power in our own hands." Sebastian asked looking at him

"Demons are not correct vessels for holding Mother Nature, however, we can possess the vessel, and that Sebastian, is what your currently doing"

He smiled

_**Back to Sanelle**_

I walked back to the door and knocked on it but pushed it open without waiting for an answer.

"Master"

He looked towards me

"Sanelle why didn't you wait for me to a-"

"I need to talk to you"

He turned to Claude and with a nod the golden eyed demon left the room closing the door leaving my master and me in silence.

"I need to talk to you" I repeated this time bravely as I walked up to him

"What is it now my slave"

"I aumm…I have something I need to say"

"Then say it, neither am I holding you back or pinning you down you are free to speak tell me this matter"

I swallowed.

"I'm…I'm in love with you" I said softly. I looked him in the eyes the entire time. There was no change in his expression nor his posture or anything.

"Sit down in that couch Sanelle?" He said in a leveled town I followed in cue watching his as he went down on his knees before me.

"What's your reply?"

"Shhhhhhh….when last have I had sex with you?"

_Where is this coming from?_

"Last-last week"

"I see, do you want me to have sex with you now"

"He-here?"

I asked watching him

He slipped his hand up my inner thigh rubbing it as he smiled

"Of course here"

"No-no….i said I loved you-"

"That's why we're having sex"

"But-"

"Sanelle you don't have to tell me you love me so that we can have sex. Whether it is you want to be tortured or you want sex you can merely tell me."

He got up and walked to the door. Claude re-entered sitting in his seat opening the file jacket for what I resumed was to continue his session.

I was frozen….what just happened…..why do I feel so turned down…why do I feel….rejected.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

Claude stared at her.

She stared back at him the silence filling the room.

"Sanelle why aren't you answering my questions?"

Sanelle looked at him not even answering as she felt the need to walk out the room.

Why would Sebastian say something like that, why would he treat her like that.

_Why was he wearing those gloves?_

"Sanelle?"

"No-I don't want to answer any more questions." She said shaking her head from side to side. She wanted to see Sebastian to try that all over again.

Claude looked at her, "I never meant to pry but a demon's hearing is sharp. I see you got- rejected"

She froze looking up at him.

"I mean….think about it, it's no surprise that he would reject you." He said with a straight face, "You're both opposites."

"Opposites attract."

"He's a demon." he replied

"I-I might have a chance."

"A chance even after such a straightforward rejection."

She looked at him and smiled, "But he- after all we've done."

"Your just his slave."

"But.."

"Your just a slave." He replied once more closing the book as he removed his glasses running his hand through his hair then placing them back on. "Realize that you are in reality , not the world you've created in your head where you and him belong"

She looked down in her lap, "What…what is he doing now?" She said in a low shaky voice avoiding his stare.

"Isn't it obvious….with you in a state like this he needs to be entertained. He's temporarily replaced you with another slave, once you're in the pandemonium, your easily replaced."

"I'm being….replaced?"

"First it was Ceil…now it's you….that's Sebastian Michealis for you Sanelle Collonae , don't get me wrong he's not a bad creature….Your just the one who's the slave."

**In the Cellar**

"Don't do that-Ah- Master please-Ah!"

The whip cracked against her skin and blood splashed on the floor as Sebastian raised the whip once more repeating the action.

The blonde screamed in agony and pain as she felt the whip slashing against her skin and she found the pain step by step more and more unbearable. He pitied her state but offered her nothing more than his pleasure; doing it again. She was a weak, a quite feeble one. Yet she was the only they could provide.

No…he was wrong. As the chairman of the pandemonium the best are always reserved for him. It wasn't that she was weak. He was just too strong.

Doing something like this with Sanelle was much easier. The scent of her blood was intoxicating. Her screams were lustful her pleads where anointing, oh and the look in her eyes could draw you into a never ending world.

"Master….why have you stopped?"

He turned to his 'slave' looking at her. Her body covered in scars. She was turned towards him her naked body in view she was okay with having him see her. It was much better…with Sanelle. She would be flustered at having him stare at her regardless of the countless times he'd seen her.

"I'll unstrap you now, that's enough."

"No please chairman beat me more. You have paid a handsome sum for my body you may break and hurt me as you please."

He looked at her and paused for a while. _The things I would do you if I please you probably wouldn't heal._

"Its okay I've had enough."

"Oh."

He undid her hand cuffs and she fell on her wobbly feet. "Ouch ummm- would you like to have sex with me…I still have energy left"

"No I rather not." He said without looking at her.

He was a demon but that never meant he was completely gruesome. As pleasing it would have been to raped or since she asked for it to be done, have sex with her in her state, he left those actions back to his younger days when he ran around imitating the devil himself as he raped even younger girls and young boys, killed families, committed genocides, murder even pastors and priests. Those days were over and he adopted the act of….feelings.

As he was about to open the draw to take off his gloves and place them in it, there was a sudden change in the airwave and the sound of something crashing echoed through the basement.

He paused.

Sebastian instructed her to stay put as he went up to the stairs heading for where Sanelle was.

_What was that noise?_

_Where did it come from?_

Doesn't matter he needs to make sure that matters were all fine. He mounted up the second staircase coming to the hall to see that everything looked normal.

_CRASH!_

This time it did come from the room Sanelle and Claude was in.

He opened the door stepping into the room. The room was literally-

"Master" Sanelle said turning around smiling. She made her way to him looking back to the chair where Claude sat-or rather- should have been sitting. The entire half of the chair was gone including the crack in the wall and the window was broken as if someone had jumped through and worse….

Claude's hand was on the ground.

Sebastian turned looking down at his servant that hung on closely to him.

She looked back up at him smiling like the innocent flower she was….


	29. Chapter 29

** Chapter 29 **

He turned and looked at her.

"Sanelle"

She eased up off him moving away as she smiled.

"Where's Claude?" He asked getting to the point immediately

Broken window, an amputated arm, glasses everywhere….._what happened?_

She looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean…he's gone" She said looking at him that smile of hers never disappearing as she stood there

_**Earlier**_

"One thing you should know about them is that their feelings usually determine their action" Claude said fixing the glasses on his nose as he spoke with Sebastian.

"Sanelle has a high tolerance of pain and yet at the same time she distinctively enjoys being pleasured." He said smiling as he basically thought about the switch from basement to bedroom activities.

"I see, However, Sanelle must specifically have something that out spells her other emotions, anger…love…hate….obsession…possession….pain…pleasu re"

"I wonder what that could be" He said folding his arms looking at Claude, to find out what emotion comes from her the most it would be a long list of things, but out off all the two would be pain and pleasure but which could it be…she did love the pain, she was a masochist but at the same time, looking back at her confession a while ago it could also be that Sanelle loved being pleasure. He paused for a while, "Could it be-"

There was a knock and the door opened

"Master"

He turned to see Sannelle

"Sanelle….why didn't you wait for me to ans-"

"I need to talk to you"

_**Now**_

He blinked looking at her…

"Could it be…." He looked at her

It wasn't love…

It wasn't pain…

"…Possesion"

* * *

Sebastian pulled her to her room and closed the door behind him locking it as he walked away.

_I need to keep her one place. She __**shouldn't**__ leave that room and she __**should not**__ go in contact with anyone._

"Master!" She banged on the door as she called him repeatedly it was coming to the point that he was downstairs and he could hear her. He went into the basement and approached the blonde that sat idly on the bed and stared at the wall.

"Oh your back" She said turning around once he had began opening the cellar gate.

"This room seems very….creepy; did someone actually stay down here before me?"

"Yes someone did" He said closing the gate as he went to close the door that led into the torture room.

"You seem in a hurry, is someone coming?"

"No one's coming it's more of where we're going" He replied going down to the floor to pick up the lit candles and blew them out one by one

"Oh we're leaving?"

"I'm bringing you back to the head quarters it's not safe here anymore…" He said pulling a dress out the closet handing it to her to put on. He almost stepped on a chain that he picked up and pushed neatly in the corner blowing out a next candle.

( **A/N:** Candles are usually lit around the corners of a cellar room since in that room there is neither light nor electricity due to the depth of the room and its location. Therefore the room is bordered by small candles which back then in that era were believed to put a sense of calmness in a secluded area as candles were symbols of meditation…they still are**)**

"Why is it- Not safe…I mean you're a demon you can defeat anything right?" She said giggling knowing there was probably nothing to fear.

The cellar gate creaked open and Sebastian looked up at the shadow approaching them.

"Is someone else here?" She said looking around at who was entering the room.

"Claude…" Sebastian said stepping closer.

"Master…"

His eyes widened and he looked at Sanelle.

"Master why did you lock me in the room?"

There was a sudden silence in the room until the blonde broke it.

"Oh~ Oh no sweetheart you've got it all wrong" The blonde said still undressed going beside Sebastian resting her hand on his chest.

"I'm his servant not you" She said smiling

Sebastian looked at her, "What are you-"

"No no its okay, at the pandemonium they teach us that demons love when their slaves fight over them, their fond of us as humans when we get possessive" She said in a softer voice winking at him.

_You might be right but Sanelle is not a human._

"Who are you?" Sanelle asked looking at the woman in disgust.

"Who are _you?" _The blonde asked directing the question back to her, " Coming here in that get up outfit saying 'please fuck me I'm innocent" She said referring to the short white gossamer gown and red rose that carried her side bang behind her ears.

"What…"

"I mean..." She said stepping closer to her Sanelle, "You look like the daughter of an upperclassmen. Probably the heir to some high fancy family in the city, you don't belong here…and neither do you belong to my master."

Sanelle eyes widened and she looked at the woman in disbelief

"But I was here before you-"She said her blue eyes softening with sadness as they got watery

"Well sorry sugar, what are you 14, realize already that your being replaced, trash"

Sebastian was speechless, what was this woman's name again, _Angela_

"Angela, I think you should stop, if you push her too far"

Angela turned around looking at Sebastian she was about to speak but then froze.

Blood sprayed on the walls and into the ceiling as lumps of flesh and vein flew across the room and onto the various objects and furniture. Sebastian blinked as the blood trickled down his face and the headless body fell to the ground.

Sanelle ran towards him hugging him up.

"I was so scared….I thought she would take you away from me, I love you too much to be replaced, stop replacing me!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

For the first in over a thousand years….his heart pace quickened, and this wasn't out of anxiety or due to using his strength, but this was out of fear.

He raised her up carrying her out the cell his body was there but his mind wasn't.

He thought of avoiding having her in contact with people was bad…but now what about himself.

She was dangerous…

She was a hazard….

She was destruction

He looked at her as he came into the main room in the house going up the staircase. He looked at the door that led to the world outside which he desperately wanted to be right now. He wanted to go away from her

She just killed that woman

Her powers are raging

Where's Claude?

_So many unanswered question flying through his mind_

He wanted to move away from her but could he even do that?

"Master?"

He looked down on her

"You've been motionless for the past 3 minutes, are you okay?" She said rubbing his cheeks.

He looked at her. He wreaked of blood…Angela's blood… he felt….he felt…..guilt?

"Is this the way you wanted me to love you?" He asked looking at her, "Is this what you wanted…anyone who intervenes, you get rid of them?"

She looked at him oddly, "But I love-"

"I don't…" he said knowing she would say I love you so he declined it quickely enough, he didn't want to hear her say that. "…you might love me but I don't feel the same way. Sanelle I'm a demon"

_That's right…..as a demon, I must feel no fear neither guilt. _

He released her and she clumsily fell but caught her balance in time

"I know you're a demon and we're two different people but you can't back out now!" She said looking at him.

He looked at her for some reason she had raised her voice which meant that she was actually upset.

"I'm not just a slave….I**-I have feelings and emotions!**"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh- well- In case you haven't realized there's a dead body in my basement and an arm in my study upstairs. I am quite aware that you have feelings because so far they've been what's murdering people in my house" He said defending himself, there wasn't much need for defense but Sanelle was getting out of hand.

"I don't care. I don't want to be replaced anymore. Who was she- Who was that?"

"Your replacement" He said plainly

She bit down hard on her lip as she glared at him, "You keep hurting me like this and you don't care- How could you do this to me after all we've done and after all we've been through"

"What?!"

"What about everything from day one, are you willing to throw that away?" She said throwing a tantrum as she began crying and began hitting him in the chest like an unruly and spoilt child

"Stop!" He said pushing her away not wanting her to touch him any longer, "We're in a contract, not a marriage. You're a slave do you understand, slaves don't feel, they don't want, they don't yearn…and most of all they don't **have**_. _So keep in mind that you shouldn't be crying unless I inflict pain on you, you shouldn't want anything only what I offer, you shouldn't need anything you should be grateful of what I give you, and most of all you should never be proud…you own _nothing_. Not even a strand of hair on your body belongs to you, your mine…you belong to no one, but that does not mean I'm **yours"**

She looked at him as she rose to her feet

"Get down off that high horse you're on" He snarled at her, "Your as equally filthy and tainted and useless as you are. You possess nothing, you earn nothing, you gain nothing and you are nothing. The day you did that contract with me was the day you gave up everything" He said

Her eyes widened and she knew it- she felt it- He was being mean he was being unkind this isn't the Sebastian she knew- "This isn't like you why are you saying all these things" She said crying as she looked at him fearfully. He was beginning to scare her

"Like me? What is me! You mean the night in shining armor that sweeps In your room every night and has sex with you and brings you down his basement and plays BDSM? That's the me you created" He said smiling. For the entire time e never had to shout of speak louder his voice had that certain power to it that inflicted the fear that was needed for this woman to fear him.

Suddenly the air in the room became tense and everything got configured as he walked closer to her.

"This is the real me Sanelle" He said grabbing her throat raising her off the ground as she struggled. Suddenly a misty black fog began circling around them, Sebastian especially. Birds crowed and the wooden structures in the house creaked as his fangs grew longer and out of nowhere black feathers began falling

"Se-sebastian- It hurts" She said struggling his grasp suddenly tightened around her throat.

Wings suddenly sprouted and his eyes glowed pink with black slits.

"_**Sanelle…."**_

She looked at him and her eyes widen….his true form.

"L-let go!" She said as she struggled more looking at him

"**Don't you love it….when you feel this pain…this very beautiful pain that makes you pleased"**

He said squeezing more harder

"Let me go- Your not Sebastian! Let me-"

"**Do you understand now….the difference between us…Claude escaped your attack by heading out the window risking his arm, just because we are both demons it doesn't mean you should think lightly of us"**

She looked at him trying to come out his grasp her feet dangling as he held her arms length so her kicking and thrashing would be effortless

She looked at him anger in her eyes. If she could just do it like before center all her anger at him just like Claude and that woman, then maybe she could escape.

Sebastian looked at her suddenly her eyes seemed different. Her pupils grew smaller and the blue eyes burnt brightly almost like a feverish flame inside them as she looked at him.

_So this is how it works._

He raised his hand straightening his fingers as the long black nail came in a neat like as he retracted his arm

_If I can make it in time_

She looked at the hand and focused all her concentration

In a quick movement he aimed and thrusted his hand forward.

She released her anger hoping it was on time.

Suddenly blood gushed out her mouth as Sebastian pulled his hand out her stomach that went right through her body. He released her as she fell to the ground a pool of blood beneath her as she coughed up more blood, a hole now in her torso.

She was suddenly joined by Sebastian as he returned to his normal form and clutched his arm he had used to penetrate her. He looked at it and suddenly realized that the arm was….it was decaying? The veins began throbbing as he felt something moving through him. He knew it wasn't the fact that his hand had make contact with her insides…..It was just that she was also on time with his impact

Which meant…both their attacks collided.

"Gahhhh!" He shouted out as he pulled the arm off his body throwing it away from him as blood poured out his now opened wound. If that arm stayed on any longer her attack would have went through his entire body probably making the situation worse.

Black fog went around his limp almost as if it was devovoring it. The fog entered the wound as he begun regenerating. She wasn't a walkover.

Sanelle rose up rubbing the wound bringing her fingers before her they were still covered it blood which meant she hadn't healed yet. This meant he was right

He didn't enter her body just for fun. He realized that her internal organs took a longer while to heal than her scars did. It would take over 3- 4 hours for them to completely regenerate. That day when he removed her liver it had took almost 3 hours full to come back and a next 30 minutes to begin functioning as perfectly well as before. Her cut however took about 30 minutes to re-heal….he knew that because her dissection would always close in the next twenty to thirty minutes. Her bruises and scar only took around five to ten minutes, because that's how long it took after her wound healed for the mark to completely disappear.

Everything he did up to this day had a reason.

"You…you" She tried to speak but ended up coughing up more blood. He rose up stretching his finger as he looked at his hand that felt even better than before. He went down the staircase he could hear her calling him.

"Don't, I can still fight- I can still-"

The front door creaked open and closed. Sebastian looked at the doorway to see the familiar face looking at the scene before them. The bag fell out his hand and his name slipped off Sebastian's lip.

Why would he suddenly show up now….

"…..Ciel…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Ceil looked at Sebastian then back at Sanelle. He made a step backwards as he closed the door and turned back to them.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" He said looking at the blood soaked Sanelle

"Listen Ceil, I need you to walk back out that door and leave here immediately" Sebastian replied at him.

"Are you crazy?! What have you done to her" He said walking past him to go to Sanelle. Sebastian caught him back in time holding his arm however Ceil shook it off turning to him with disgust in his eyes. "Don't touch me"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he watched the boy go up the stairs and to Sanelle who was on the ground looking at him in a pool of blood.

"What did you do to her?"He asked again, it was a lot of blood it was beginning to run down the steps of the front staircase.

"What- Ceil- Get away from her, Sanelle powers has awakened and she's already murdered someone, I already possibly might have lost Claude I am not willing to lose you!"

Ceil paused and looked at him. He was about to say something but just remained silent. Sebastian grunted and moved on.

"What do you mean her powers awakened" He said instead as Sebastian walked over to pick up his hat and coat.

"I mean she's a hazard. She will kill you; she has a jealousy the size of an ocean, obsession that could crawl even to the deepest holes of this earth, if you value your life I advise you to leave"

"Hazard, jealousy…obsession?"

"She won't even hesitate to kill you, after all now that your back she might feel you'll take me for yourself" he said cracking a half assed smile at her he couldn't help it at this point he didn't know what this woman was thinking.

He looked at Sanelle who was staring onto the floor her face hidden by the brunette locks. She never said anything she just shook as the puddle beneath them grew larger.

Sanelle did…..love Sebastian…he realized that after a while when he was a servant here. She was indeed in love with him, so much that she allowed him to use her relentlessly.

"So you expect me to just walk away from her in this state?"

"If you look clearly Sanelle is ripped between two world's one of Blood and one of Lust she clearly can't make up her mind" Sebastian said truthfully

"**Blood and Lust**?"

"I'm leaving"

Ciel looked at him heading for the door, "Wait!"

Sebastian turned around

"How can you leave her in this state?"

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "She's a necromancer she'll heal" He said knowing of her fully active regeneration system

"Wrong….she isn't healing one bit…..The wound's still there pumping out blood"

His eyes widened and he paused frozen in his step. "What?" Sebastian said

* * *

Ciel rested the bucket by the bedside as Sebastian dipped the cloth in it.

"Thank you" He said softly as he cleaned the wound once more

"It's ok I can't sit by and watch her bleed the hell out and not give you a hand."

"N-Not that, I mean that too but, thank you for coming back"

Ciel went beside him as he sat on the side of the bed.

"You never loved me did you?" He said looking at him

He looked at him and frowned, "I did love you, just not the way…you wanted me to."

He nodded but it was obvious it still hurt.

"Ciel" Sebastian said stroking his head, "I know how you feel, I'm sure there are reason to why you would love me and not because you just- you just wanted someone to love, but believe me when I say I do love you because never once since you were gone I never thought about you, we might not be bonded by blood but I was your servant and I've been with you for a long time I can't help but be worried and wonder where you are."

"Sebastian I- You won't let anyone close to your heart, you won't let anyone love you, and if it's not money, schemes or your food it doesn't interest you. As much as Sanelle seemed crazy a while ago she is still nowhere close to the monster you are, feelings fall on deaf ears, words go into concrete wall, that's what you're like"

Sebastian frowned and turned back to Sanelle resting the cloth on her skin as he wiped the seat off her face.

"I bet she was trying to love me" He said softly hoping that Ciel didn't hear but he did

"Trying? She did, all you did was push her away"

He looked at him and turned back her, there was an odd silence until Sanelle opened her eyes and turned to Sebastian holding his hands as she weakly looked at him as white as a ghost.

The amount of blood she lost drained her body of its color and its strength including the fact that she wasn't healing. Sebastian still couldn't figure out why but now he just wanted her to heal he meant to punish her but he never meant to hurt her.

"Se-Sebastian-"

"Sanelle please don't speak its ok"

Ciel looked at him quite surprised. The way he spoke to her the way he held her hand the way he reacted to her by just seeing her wake up.

_What if she died_

_What would happen if he had feel in love with her instead…._

_Wait….does he love her?_

She closed back her eyes the words I'm sorry slipping off her lips as she went back unconscious.

"Sebastian…how do you feel about Sanelle?" he asked looking at him

"What do you mean….She's my servant?" He replied, however it was more of a question.

"Maybe I should ask it a different way, why don't you love Sanelle"

"Love her?" He looked at her and turned to him and for a while he seemed lost at words.

"She's intelligent, she's beautiful, she's quite the match if you ask me" He said folding his arms walking to the window looking through the curtains then back at Sebastian. "Why don't you love her?"

Sebastian looked at him the question going through his mind why did he reject Sanelle and why couldn't he love her was it because she was a necromancer, because she was human, because she was just…..herself. "I-I don't know"

"Right now she's at her end, she's literally throwing in both hands with the devil for you, you're doing nothing more than hurting her, I think it's time you just take her soul"

He looked at him, _have her soul?_

Here, now?

Ciel walked to him smiling, "You are a demon, she is your meal, and you don't need to hesitate because no emotion or feeling is holding you back, just take her soul"

"I rather do it when she's awake and she knows it"

"Fine, then as soon as she awakes, kill her and take her soul"

* * *

**A/N: There are only 5 remaining chapters for this story**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Ciel looked over at the clock, _She should be awake any minute now…_

A day had passed and Sanelle had been asleep for some while. He was inside the study with Sebastian but the demon was preoccupied at the window with a cup of black ivory leaning against the pane looking out at the field.

Ciel sat there simply tapping the pen on the table looking idly at the books on the shelves as they were at the far corner of the room with a medium circular desk a lamp lit at the main chair which Sebastian sat which was directly before the huge window in the wall that gave an apt view of the backyard of the mansion showing the green fields on the hill that led into the forest ranging down to the civilization below. The place where Ciel was.

More than likely you would be wondering what he did when he left it had only been a month but the days were long and they were awful at first but after a while they got better. He remembered it like the back of his hand.

He first day he left he made his way down the hill and to the roads that led into the city along that road was fields on both sides growing, sugar, rice and even cotton. It was about 20 miles away from the town which was built with tall buildings the roaring engine of the new machines labeled as 'Cars', and of course the striking existence of the new talk in town, 'technology'. The town was soon and nearly a City, away from it though was the roads of where it all began which had estates and a few workers who did the raw product before it was sent into town to be produced.

He was tired and hungry and by hungry he wanted not human food but a soul, one good enough to mend his demon cravings. He was hot and sweaty tired and bored his feet were killing him and he couldn't take it any longer. He looked at the road before him mirage taking the best of him as eventually his weak body gave out and he fell to the ground.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Dad he's not moving"

"His hand just twitched"

"Ok get the bazooka just incase"

Ciel slowly opened his eyes only to find almost four other pair looking at his. He jumped slightly appalled as he sprang up looking around the room.

"Wh-who are you" He asked blinking at them

"Who are **you**?You're the one that's lying on my bed" The eldest looking one of them said. He looked serious for a second but then cracked a grin as he turned to his sibling. He must have been his sibling, as a matter of fact, they all seemed like siblings, I mean….they all looked the same…they all seemed the same.

A tall man walked up to the bed with a glass in his hand handing it to Ciel smiling warmly as he sat on the chair next to the bed but first he had to pull it to him and sat with a groan.

"I'm sorry about that these are my kids Aummm- It's a pleasure to meet you we're the Rogers"

"Rogers?" Ciel looked at him and then the other kids they did seem awfully alike with those green eyes not to mention a girl and boy that looked like twins.

"Hi I'm Savitra!" The female said taking his hand shaking it

"Be careful Savitra you might break his hand" The twin brother said holding on to her hand he had red and blue hair just like hers, their bangs were a bright red and the rest of the hair was actually….turquoise.

"**Ehhhh?**" She replied turning to him a bad aura letting off as the boy shrieked backing away

"Be careful Sakoray" The eldest of them said resting his hand on the boys head. He was different he had black hair and a friendlier attitude that the demon looking girl. "Her mind is in puberty so you have to see with her mood swings"

Sakoray nodded his head taking everything the eldest one said

"Hey! Akira that's unfair my body is in puberty too you know not only my mind" Savitra yelled off him clenching her arms waving it frantically in the air almost like he was out to hit someone.

Akira looked at her ad snickered. "Not with that body you are"

She stood up dumbfounded for a while and looked down to see that one of the straps of her blouse hanged down her shoulder slightly revealing her rather….._Flat _chest.

She went red and ran after the two who spurted out the room faster than I could imagine. I turned from the three looking at the one who was by my bed looking intently at me.

She was silent.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

God dammit I just had to look away.

Eerie child.

"Here drink this" The father said giving me the glass of water.

I took it looking at it before hesitantly drinking it swallowing the contents. It was good water

"We found you on the road, I just couldn't leave you there I hope your comfortable- You can stay as long as you want" He said smiling a bit of uncertainty on his face, "Sorry, it's just, I don't understand how a child would be on the road, you look like you come from a good breed, other than the fact you're a demon I mean-"

"Wait- How do you"

"Huh?"

"Umm- nothing continue"

He looked at me dumbfounded for a moment before continuing, "It's just, you look so beaten and dehydrated its almost"

"I'm coming from a bad home" He said plainly

Emile swallowed and changed his expression, "Well…we're a realy nice family you can stay here"

"But"

"Stay- Stay until you feel better kay"

Days passed and then it turned into a week and I was already familiar with the entire household. It was a pretty big family the mother was off the island and the house was humungous with land behind it. They were all kind and did I mention crazy and when I say that I mean emphasis on crazy. Kids jumping from one place to another, you didn't even talk….you shout, because if one wasn't crying they were fighting and if they wasn't fighting they were swinging all over the place but somehow, Emile knew how to deal with them.

"Ciel we're ya going" Sakoray said jumping on my back causing me to tumble on the ground as I put on my shoes.

"Shhhhhhh just be quiet" I said hoping that I would end up to escape as silently and easily as I could without anyone sensing or realizing it.

"WAHHHHHHHH TELL ME WE'RE YOUR GOING"

"I said be quiet!" I said in a loud whisper snapping at him, he pouted

"Sorry" he said his green eyes softening as he pouted honestly not meaning to be so loud I guess you can say…..it was in his blood to be loud.

I looked at him and sighed he was such a good kid, "I have to get some things done so I'm leaving.

"Leaving-who's leaving" Akira said coming through the door with his skateboard looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and got up. Not this one now he already had his finger with me sticking me to the dinner table with the honey….i'm sure having him know my business would have me stuck on every news in the house

"Someone is acting like a girl again~"

I lightly blushed out of embarrassment and turned away. He always said that when I rolled my eyes but seriously he didn't want me to unleash myself on him…as soon as I gain 3 more feet

"Go to hell Akira" I told him without actually meaning it

"Whatever, but Savitra is gonna be upset when you leave without telling her" He said looking at me with folded arms

"She'll get over it" I said walking out the door deciding to forget them all.

Emile walked u to the two males looking at the door sighing, "He even fit into the family so fast"

Sakoray looked up at his father, "I know right"

"Yea….I wonders if he realized that we were dragons" Akira asked innocently

I walked off with a smile on my face as I head down the road to the town. I wonder if they knew that I knew they were dragons.

Emile looked at Akira and smiled, "I'm sure he does"

I rose out the chair looking at Sebastian as he remained quiet there during my flashback. I would keep everything that happened over that time to myself and surely I would re visit that family. They were actually….interesting.

I looked at Sebastian walked to him staring directly at him as he turned to me finally giving me his attention.

"Is there something of the matter?"

"Matter? I simply which to inform you that Sanelle is awake"

* * *

**A/N FOUR REMAINING CHAPTERS**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I rose up to the sight of my master and Ciel inside the room looking directly at me almost as if expecting something. I quivered at the thought of the many possible things they could either want or say.

I sat up completely looking at my torso to realize it had completely healed. I looked back up at Sebastian he seemed deep in thought as he looked at me.

"Sanelle, Today our contract ends; I am prepared to take my end of the deal" he said calmly. It was obvious though that it took a lot out of him to say this, there was frustration and angriness in his voice. Almost as if not only did it displease him but also made him annoyed.

I looked at him- _what-_ Why would he suddenly end it I wasn't informed about this.

"You've obtained the pleasure you wanted, now I believe it's best we do this fully and equally and fulfill my end of the deal, do you understand"

"Why so suddenly, is it because of what I did?" I asked

He froze and looked away I realized there was some hidden silence among them. Ciel was awfully silent too.

"Ciel what's going on?"

He looked at me and sighed, "Do you want me to stand outside while you feed?" he said to Sebastian.

I looked at them as Sebastian replied and Ciel left the room closing the door behind him I turned back to Sebastian who approached me removing his glove as he stared at me. I looked at him.

I was scared.

Why is the contract being suddenly removed why is he ending it…why?

He said something.

I watched his lips move as he formed words that definitely weren't English. They sounded like languages of him. Something I've heard him and Claude speak in among themselves and the demons at the pandemonium. But this one was different. It had a certain dark air tangled around causing shivers to run down my spine. I looked at his hand and to my surprise the contract on his hand was fading. It turned into blood and ran down his hand as he whispered in that native tongue almost like summoning or bringing something from another world into this very room.

I wanted to say something but words didn't come out at all. Instead there was a burning feeling in my lower back where my mark was placed and it was hurtful as it was as if someone was peeling the skin off my very body.

He continued speaking and the more he spoke the more a ripping pain went through my body. It was awful, I felt as if my insides were going to burst out or rip out my chest or something.

I found myself screaming in pain why it so hurtful why did it pain me so much? I've seen it…at the pandemonium…demons devouring their slave's soul. But it was hurtful at first until they went unconscious, but mine….mines…it was as if he was devouring me whole or something.

Everywhere hurt

Everywhere burns

I screamed louder in agony as I balled the sheets into my fist and turned my head from left to right thrashing around trying to get my hands on something.

If this is how bad it feels I rather kill myself to witness it until the end.

Suddenly everything went dim. And I felt it. My death…..was wavering over me staring me right in the face reaching out to touch me. I stopped moving and lay still on the bed.

Is this my death?

I looked into the darkness my body getting cold my fingers feeling numb everything moving unbelievingly…..slow.

How could it be so….pleasing…how could something so sad…be so beautiful.

I could feel nothing other than…the tear rolling down my cheeks as I stared into nothingness.

Yes….death was this beautiful, for a sinner like me; this was my redemption, my salvation, my punishment.

There was a change in the atmosphere as I felt an arm around my back pulling me up. My dim vision came into the portrait of my master's face as I realized he was holding me looking at me in this lovely silence

Was this the moment when I speak? If it was….I wouldn't play along…because my voice was already buried

Was this the moment when I cried? If it was….I couldn't play along…..because my tears were already dried up

Worst if it was the moment I would reach out and touch him…I would never do something like that….Because my body was already dead…my mind was just searching….searching for the darkness that would consume me whole

My vision grew darker as my eyelids grew very heavy and I could feel the warmth of his body trying to pierce my skin but I never wanted it.

Can't you see it, I don't want you touching me…I don't want you to look at me anymore… I don't want you anymore.

He looked at me leaning over as I felt my eyes closing. I never wanted to see the end of this. I never wanted to and I never will.

Because before I could even feel him finally reaching me

I was already….completely dead

* * *

**A/N THREE MORE CHAPTERS REMAINING**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

_Where am I?_

_This place is so dark and so…cold._

"**How can you do this to your ancestors?"**

I looked around…who said that?

"**How can you betray us like this?"**

"**How could you?"**

"**You betrayed us"**

"**You pretender"**

"**Liar"**

"**Hypocrite"**

"**Fool"**

"**You're an outcast"**

My eyes widened and I looked around in the darkness. Everything came back to me but this was hard to understand. Not only was I dead but I was hearing things now? They crowded amongst one another almost like they were fighting for dominance in my head. Who were saying this and why were they? I couldn't even recognized these voices. Some were strong, some were old, some or most were filled with hatred, others with angriness or disgust. As very different as they were they all had one thing in common and that was that they were all going against me. Saying negative things calling me names. Labeling me with foul words, stripping me of my pride, grounding me in my sin making me itch in disgust and cause knots of fear to form in my stomach. Who were these people…what did they want….

"Sanelle"

I froze. That voice…that voice…I knew….that voice.

That light silkiness…that gentle sound…that soothing laciness that was the voice of femininity itself….well…that was what that voice was to me…it was the voice of no one else but my…

"M-Mother?"

"Oh Sanelle"

That was _definitely _her

"Mother!- Wh-where are you?"

I looked around but it was as if I was in a room of darkness. I was in a world where there seemed to be no one but me. Also those voices. Who were they? And why could I hear my mother's voice. I looked around but there was pure black, blackness from every corner both in altitude width and height. It scared me what was this place? Somehow the darkness seemed alive. Yes it seemed alive. It was moving, searching, covering, hiding, doing everything it could to achieve its goal…and that was instilling the fear inside me…and surely, that was what it did. It felt like it would attack me any moment, like it was slowly creeping up on me ready to pounce and kill me, but it stayed away…it remained motionless., and that was from the light…warm…very much alive… light that radiated from my body, bursting from under my skin illuminating a very small halo around on the ground I sat on. I was naked yet I felt covered, in this shower of light I felt warm, but the words of the people were stripping me of this light, and the darkness was robbing me of its warmth. The people were my conscience, this light was life and the darkness itself was death.

"Sanelle listen, I have only a short time with you but-"

She spoke again from of course from nowhere which echoed in everywhere but made me feel like she was somewhere yet I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Wait, mother why are you here? Where am I- Who are these people in my head?"

There was a slight pause, "Theses are previous necromancers like us…ones who have existed before us… they are locked in my soul which you consumed. Sanelle… right now I-"

"Previous, as in my forefathers?

"Yes but Sanelle you need to listen. When I died...I wanted you to live on, end this silence that you are in, end this loneliness that you place yourself in. Stop hurting yourself by allowing others to hurt you. It was by far obvious that you were blaming yourself, cursing yourself for killing me- but it had to be done Sanelle, that's just the way it is"

I felt the anger inside me, the sadness in my heart. How dare she judge me…after the many things I went through after her death after the many denials and isolation I lived through just to repay my sin she has the guts to tell me that I should stop doing this-

"This is my sin!" I screamed at her.

It was silent

The place went silent

I became silent.

I retained my posture calming myself. Never had I once lashed out like that- I was losing it. What's happening to me? My pain, my sadness, this pain ripping me apart, why couldn't I keep it all inside like before.

"I understand, I'm sorry for dying… for leaving you alone all those years…for leaving you to yourself to grow on your own."

I felt the tears run down my cheek. The words melted my heart, it was like the words I've always wanted to hear yet rejected for so long. Piercing my heart like arrows winning the battle drawn on for a decade now… I finally realized that theses arrows were reminding me of something I actually forgot….

Her love.

"Sanelle I love you"

"Mother- I-I love you too"

"You did- the right thing"

I looked around and for a second I was sure I could have felt her behind me a while ago. For some reason those words lingered into the darkest….and I knew those were her last.

I felt my body give in and I closed my eyes a smile across my face as I knew that on the other side of this world Sebastian had completed his 'meal'. Of course it all made sense now.

Limited time…

Final words….

What I felt rushing into me wasn't death…..what I felt taking me over…was life.

I smiled.

_Master you're such a weak man…..to devour my mother's soul…and leave me with mines_

* * *

**_A/N TWO MORE CHAPTER REMAINING_**


End file.
